Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance: Fairy Tail
by Writer Bruh
Summary: When Xehanort is revived, Yen Sid throws Sora and Riku into a Mark of Mastery exam for the title of Keyblade Masters and to counter the coming return of Master Xehanort. Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail Guild, a group of 5 people read a spell from a job. Full Summary Inside. (That awkward moment when your Summary is too long *sigh*)
1. Prolouge

**When Xehanort is revived, Yen Sid throws Sora and Riku into a Mark of Mastery exam for the title of Keyblade Masters and to counter the coming return of Master Xehanort. As part of this trial, they are separated from each other and sent to worlds now in a state of "deep sleep" which disconnects them from the other worlds. Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail Guild, a group of 5 people read a spell from a job. 2 of them are sent into the exam and 3 are sent someplace in reality. What will happen with these set of events?**

 **Includes 6 OC's.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance_ and my Fairy Tail series (things that haven't been posted yet XD)**

 **Disclaimer: I _don't_ own KH:DDD or Fairy Tail. I _do_ own my 6 OC's.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _In a laboratory room, a man scanned the view before him, seeing two fading bodies lying on the floor. One, a man with long blond hair, the other, a silver-haired youth. Darkness rose off of them like smoke. He was known as Braig._

 _"Hey! Is this how you wanted it?" He asked, facing another in the room, who started to walk toward him. "Xehanort! You wanna fill me in?" The man lifted his arm and summoned a black and white key-shaped weapon. This weapon was called the "Keyblade"._

 _"I am..." The man started._

 _"Hey! Do you remember now, or... Wait, did you never lose your memory?" Braig asked. The man leapt forward and plunged the blade into Braig's chest. "That's not my name. I'm not "Xehanort"." Braig's eyes widened with shock and he fell to the floor, exhaling loudly. A heart surged from his chest. "My name... is Ansem."_

* * *

On a quaint island in the middle of a vast ocean, two boys stared out to sea. One with spiky brown hair and dark ocean blue eyes and one with longer slightly spiky silver hair and aquamarine eyes. These were Sora and Riku.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku replied.

Later, the two sailed on their raft in dark waters.

"Riku, a storm's coming." Sora said, kneeling and looking at the water.

"I know. The waves are getting steep. Furl the sail." Riku ordered.

"Right." Sora nodded. Suddenly, something large jetted out of the water and ripped the mast clean off the raft. Sora looked up and saw Riku in the water, holding onto the mast for his life. "Riku!"

"I'm fine!" Riku asured his friend. The waters started to churn, lightning flashed, and a figure rose up out of the deep water. "What's that?" A gigantic cecaelia turned to face Sora and he recognized her immediately as Ursula.

"Oh, he was right. Those wretched guppies are here. Well, it's about time we settled the score." Ursula decided.

"Ursula? But how- Is this the test?" Sora asked.

"Come on! You can work it out later!" Riku yelled.

"All right!" Sora agreed. Ursula noticed Riku standing on top of the floating mast.

"Sorry, dearies, but I won't fall for that trick!" Ursula yelled. She slammed a tentacle into the water and Riku used the chance to jump back aboard the raft.

"You dare toy with me! You insignificant fools! To the depths with you!" She blew large bubbles at them, but they dodged out of the way.

"Time for my revenge!" Ursula summoned lightning bolts, but they escaped unscathed. Sora attacked and she snatched him up into her hand.

"There, I have you now!"Riku attacked and she released Sora with a cry. After several attacks, she faded out eerily.

The waves got rougher and tossed about the raft, sending the two underwater. As the storm raged above with thunder and lightning, Sora and Riku drop down through the water. A keyhole appeared and their keyblades flashed into their hands. Almost with minds of their own, they aimed at the keyhole and shot a beam of light toward it, engulfing everything. Meanwhile, on the surface of the water, a figure dressed in a brown cloak bearing a crossed symbol on it's chest stared down through the water.

"This world has been connected."

 _Yen Sid addressed Sora and Riku in his Mysterious Tower, having summoned them there for a special purpose. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood beside his chair._

 _"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the "Keyblade War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light-Keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my words-he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. Both of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders-an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate." Yen Sid declared._

 _"Huh?!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey exclaimed in suprise._

 _"But that's a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me and the king, and Riku-we can take on anything. Right, Riku?" Sora asked._

 _"I don't know." Riku replied, summoning his Keyblade. "I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold." He dispeled the blade. "Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested."_

 _"Riku..." Sora said in concern. He turned back to Yen Sid. "Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch-me and Riku will pass with flying colors!" He put his hands behind his head in a confident pose, while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy exchanged glances._

 _"Very well, then. Sora and Riku, let your examination begin." Yen Sid said, nodding._

* * *

A girl with long brown hair and icy azure eyes slammed a paper on a table in front of 4 others. This was Akina Blake, a 17 year old Light Dragon Slayer and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. She a black t-shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts and a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail and was slung over her right shoulder.

"Look at this wierd job! It's not in English!" Akina yelled in anger.

"Calm down." A boy with short, baggy and messy black hair and dark brown eyes said. His hair was concealed by a yellow and black baseball cap that was on backwards, a bit of his hair stuck out of the front. He wore a black tank top, a black and yellow sweater tied around his waist, yellow and black shorts and a pair of red, white and yellow runners. The Fairy Tail Guild mark was visible just above the left side of his collarbone, partially covered by his tank top, and was dark blue in color. This was Ethan Hibiki, a 17 year old Earth Dragon Slayer and also, obviously, a member of Fairy Tail.

"I agree. It's just another language, Levy can probably decipher it for us." A girl with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes suggested. She wore a white tank top with a black sweater tied around her waist, blue jean shorts and a pair of blue sandals with little orange flowers. This was Namine Blake, a 15 year old Light Dragon Slayer who is Akina's younger sister and also a member of Fairy Tail. Her Guild mark was on her left shoulder and was orange in color. Her and Ethan both put a hand on the paper that talked about their job in another language.

"What do you think it's about?" A green Exceed with hazel eyes asked. He wore a blue and green flannel shirt and black shorts. He had visible scars on his right cheek and the right side of his collarbone. He sat in front of the paper, placing both hands on it and looking at it. This was Zachary Allyn, better known as Destiny, Akina's partner.

"Don't know." Akina replied.

"But we haven't been on a job together, the 5 of us, for a long time." A gray Exceed with sapphire blue eyes said. She wore a red and black checkered flannel shirt and a black shirt with black cropped leggings underneath. She had a visible scar on her left cheek and wore bandages around her head and her neck, their were also visible fangs among her teeth when she talked and a chain around her neck, apart of her necklace disappearing underneath her shirt. A blue bow was tied onto her tail near the end of it and attached to the bow were 2 gold bells that jingled when she moved her tail. She sat beside Destiny, also placing both hands on the paper and looking at it. This was Ame Konno, better known as Fate, Ethan's partner.

"Um... what does this say?" Ethan asked, trying to read the foreign language.

"Uh... "Mundum volo, me non stabit Time mandavero et praecepero locus bonas iam me hoc volo ut fiat" or something like that." Namine read out a part of it. All of the sudden, everything went white for the group of 5 and then they found themselves floating... in space!? Or a portal, it looked like something that was transfering them somewhere.

"Namine, what did you do!?" Destiny asked.

"I-I don't know! I'm sorry!" Namine apologized.

"You must've read a spell or something. Didn't Natsu do that once?" Fate asked.

"Yah, and everyone switched bodies. But this time around..." Akina trailed off.

"So what do we do now?" Ethan asked. Only a moment of thinking passed when all the sudden, Akina, Namine and Destiny were pushed one way and Ethan and Fate were pulled the other way. With each of them caling out to one on the other side and desperately reaching for each other, eventually their voices were drowned out by the distance and they couldn't see each other anymore. Ethan and Fate blacked out after a few seconds, and after a few minutes, Akina, Namine and Destiny blacked out as well.


	2. Traverse Town (1st Visit)

Some time later, Sora awoke in a sleepy town. He looked around with a great sense of nostalgia.

"Huh? This is... Traverse Town." Sora said before he looked down. "Hey, what's with my clothes? Must be more of Master Yen Sid's magic." He checked out his outfit, the red and black fabric, and the white straps crossing his chest. He stomped his foot against the ledge floor. Over the rooftops, a figure jumped at lightning fast speed, although Sora was oblivious to this. "What happened to Riku?" Sora jumped onto the railing of the ledge. "Riku! Hellooo? Rikuuu!"

"Shut it." A voice said from above.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Talk about noise..." The voice complained. Sora looked up to see a boy in blue hanging from the roof above him and he accidentally fell off of the ledge. Sora picked himself up off the ground as the boy jumped down in front of him, his bright orange hair contrasting his large blue headphones. "Sora, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but, uh... how do you know that?" Sora asked. The stranger grabbed Sora's hand and opened his palm.

"Looks like you're not a Player." He said.

"A Player?" Sora asked.

"C'mon, keep up. In the Game." He showed his own palm to Sora, which read "43:09" in red-lit numbers, slowly counting down. "Players get marked with the time limit. And this Game, I can't afford to lose. I need my Game partner."

"Okay... I don't know about any "Game," but can I help?" Sora asked.

What? Time out. Do you trust every total stranger you meet? Look-sorry, you're no good. You're not a Player. And my pact's with someone else." The boy explained.

"Okay, so we can't be partners. Why don't I just help you out as your friend?" Sora asked. The boy turned away from Sora.

"Now we're friends? It's not that easy." The boy said.

"Not saying it is, but...you could make it easier." Sora stated.

"Yeah, sounds great. Whatever." The boy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Cool! Lead the way." Sora said. At that, the boy jumped toward a lamppost and swung around it, much to Sora's surprise. He leapt from the lamppost to a railing and slid upwards, making a huge leap into the air, and landing near the back of the accessory shop. Sora gave a small laugh and followed him to the Second District.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Sora said. Suddenly, several dog-like creatures appeared around them.

"Dream Eaters!" The boy exclaimed. One tried to attack the boy, but he dodged.

"That's a weird name." Sora stated.

"Not me. Them." The boy said, pointing toward the creatures and the same one made for another attack.

"Right. I knew that!" Sora said. The boy jumped back and a cat-like creature appeared and attacked one of the enemies. It started to lead it down an alleyway.

"Don't let 'em surround us! Let's split up!" The boy suggested.

"Got it!" Sora agreed as he whipped out his Keyblade.

"Oh uh, and...it's Neku." The boy said.

"Huh?"

"Neku Sakuraba. You asked."

""Neku Sakuraba." That's a mouthful!" Sora said with a smile.

"No. It's really not." Neku said before Sora laughed.

"C'mon, Neku. Let's take 'em!"

They defeated all the Dream Eaters and Sora took a closer look at Neku's cat-like companion. It meowed and pranced around happily.

"These things with you-they're Dream Eaters, too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. If I'm gonna survive the Game, I'm gonna need some extra help. Think you could control them?" Neku asked.

"Sure. I guess..."

* * *

 _"If we are ever to strike down Xehanort, we need the individuals King Mickey spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our world. To do so, seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. But your new goals, the "Sleeping Keyholes," are harder to reach. You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many worlds back from the darkness-but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter." Yen Sid explained. He waved his hand and it glowed with a white aura. "But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness." The small image of a dog-like creature appears on the wizard's desk. "They are called "Dream Eaters," and there are two kinds-_  
 _"Nightmares," which devour happy dreams-_  
 _and benevolent "Spirits," which consume the Nightmares." A lighter colored version of the creature appeared beside it. It pawed the air cutely and rolled over._  
 _"The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world."_

* * *

In Traverse Town, Sora acquired a Spirit called "Meow Wow" and fought Dream Eaters alongside it, catching up to Neku in the Third District. Neku stood in the square and gazed upward.

"I brought you Sora! We had a bargain!" Neku yelled.

"What's the matter, Neku?" Sora asked. A figure in a black cloak approached the ledge and looked down to them. "No way!" Sora readied his Keyblade and the figure leapt into the air.

"Hey! That wasn't the deal! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Neku yelled before he leapt to stop him.

"Don't! Neku! They're too dangerous!" Sora yelled. Suddenly, Sora was overcome by a mysterious sleepiness. "What? Why am I so...sleepy?" His balance faltered and he blacked out.

* * *

At that moment, Riku awoke in the Third District and looked around.

"Am I in... Traverse Town?" Riku asked no one in particular. He looked down at his jeans and felt the collar of his shirt. The back was emblazoned with a large symbol. "My clothes have changed." He said before he realized he was alone. "Sora! Where are you?" He began to walk. "I remember we fell overboard after Ursula attacked...and then I think we opened a Keyhole. So...this must be one of the Sleeping Worlds. My Keyblade-it just sort of...popped into my hand when I needed it most." He stares at his empty hand. "Right. It's started."

"Wow! Where's your Portal?" Someone asked. Riku gasped, looking toward the direction of the sudden voice. He saw a long haired boy sitting on an arch over the fountain in the corner of the square. "It takes something special to jump between grounds without one."

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"My name is Joshua." The boy replied.

"What do you mean, "Portal"?" Riku asked.

"Are we just skipping past the part where you tell me your name?" Joshua asked.

"Riku." Riku told him, getting impatient.

"Hello there, Riku." Joshua chuckled. "Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now-well, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half. Portals are what let folks like us cross between them."

"There can be two of a world?" Riku asked.

"The world is as many things as people need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world-that's just in our heads. Surely you knew? I'll tell you what, Riku. I've got a little errand for you." Joshua said.

"Sorry. I don't trust you." Riku stated.

"Aw, at least hear me out! I'm looking for a girl named Rhyme. She's the key to the Portal. And on the other side, who knows who we'll find? Maybe even your friend...Sora." Joshua explained.

"You know Sora?" Riku asked in surprise. Joshua laughed.

"Now I have your attention." Joshua said, dropping down to Riku's level. "But, unfortunately, I don't know where he is. If he's not in this version of the world, I can only assume he has to be in the other one. Simple logic."

"Okay, you wanna find Rhyme? You got it. Let's go." Riku said.

"Joshua, why don't they ever attack you?" Riku asked as they arrived in the Second District.

""They" being Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is funny, because I've got plenty of dreams." Joshua replied.

"But they're definitely attacking me... So...you think I'm a dreamer?" Riku asked.

"Every human being is a dreamer. I had a friend once who said he never dreamed of anything, but it turned out that his were the most powerful dreams of all. You sort of remind me of him. Why don't we give your dreams shape? In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters, which can become great allies." Joshua explained.

Riku acquired a Dream Eater named "Komory Bat". It flapped its wings happily in front of them.

"I gotchu now, Joshua!" A tough-looking boy in a tank top and skull hat ran along the pathway in front of the hotel. He stopped in front of them and put a foot on the railing, pointing at his chest. "Once I take you down, yo, me and Rhyme is goin' back were we belong!"

"Beat. How many times do we have to go over this? You've been tricked-by that rogue in the black coat." Joshua said.

"What? Black coats? But that's..." Riku trailed off.

"I'm telling you you've made a friend of our enemy." Joshua said.

"Just can it, aight? Your inverse psychiatry ain't gonna work! Let's go, Dream Eaters!" He summoned a Kooma Panda who happily walked over to Komory Bat. "What? Man, not cool!" Joshua laughed.

Dream Eaters appeared and they fought them off.

"You know what? Forget it." Beat sighed angrily. He sat on the railing in defeat. "This is stale, yo."

"Playing the tough guy 24/7? I'd be worn out too." Joshua stated.

"I just...wanna protect the one person who matters." Beat said.

"I know the feeling." Riku said. Suddenly, Riku was overcome by a mysterious sleepiness. "Why am I suddenly...so sleepy?" His balance faltered and he blacked out.

* * *

 _"Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light-a gift, many believed, from an unseen power known as "Kingdom Hearts." You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the "X-blade," so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the World was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted "Keyblades" in the image of the original Chi-blade, and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the "Keyblade War." But though the war extinguished all light from the World, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the real X-blade, it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it, one of darkness and one of light, shattered into twenty pieces-seven of light; thirteen of darkness. And as for the source of all light-the one true Kingdom Hearts-it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade-a weapon designed to conquer the light-to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade."_

* * *

Sora awoke in Traverse Town with a jolt.

"Where is he?" He looked up, but saw no one around. "They're both gone. Before I fell asleep, Neku said that he and that creep in the coat had a "deal." But what was the deal? Are the two of them in league? That can't be right... We never even found Neku's partner. I guess I should just take a look around." Sora decided. Just as he was about to start walking, something fell on top of him. "After things stop falling on me..." Sora mumbled.

"Ow... Geez, Nami. What did you do?" The "thing" on Sora asked.

"Don't know what you mean but... can you get off of me?" Sora asked. The person took a moment, then they got off of Sora. Sora got up to see a yellow and black hat beside him and heard fast footsteps, as if someone was running. He looked up again to see a boy running around and looking at things. He also seemed to be looking for someone. Sora grabbed the hat, assuming it belonged to the boy, and got up. "Uh... excuse me?" The boy turned around to look at him.

"Oh! Right. Sorry for falling on you." The boy said.

"Oh, no problem. It's happened before." Sora said. He then held out the hat to the boy. "I believe this is yours."

"Oh, yah, it is. Thank you." The boy said, taking his hat and placing it back on his head. "Say, do you happen to know where we are?"

"Yah, Traverse Town. Except... I'm dreaming right now because of the test right? So how are you...?" Sora trailed off.

"No biggie about it. I've seen weirder things, been through weirder." The boy said with a smile on his face. Sora smiled.

"Well, I'm Sora. You're welcome to follow me, since I know the way around." Sora offered.

"Really? I guess I gotta thank you again, I'm gonna start owing you. I'm Ethan Hibiki, nice to meet you." The boy said.

"Any idea why you fell from the sky?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was at the Guild with 4 of my friends. We were looking at a job in another language and Little Blake read it. It was a spell, and we got seperated in... space I think." Ethan explained. "But my partner Fate was with me. So I guess I'll keep an eye out for her while you lead the way."

"Okay. Well, I'm looking for my partner and best friend Riku. So we can both look together." Sora suggested.

"Sounds cool. Lead the way, Sora!"

Sora and Ethan made their way to the First District and found a hidden entrance to the Post Office beneath the tall mailbox in the square. Along the way, Sora and Ethan exchanged their stories of how they got there, or why in Sora's case, and Sora also explained what happened since he arrived. Through the Post Office, Sora and Ethan traveled to the Fourth District.

"Wow! Never been this way before!" Sora exclaimed. He spotted a large stadium with balloons. "Ooh! What's that?" Sora ran off, leaving Ethan to follow him. They saw a young kid talking to a Moogle. "Hey, um...any chance you're Neku's partner?"

"Huh?" The young girl and the Moogle turned to face them, the Moogle flapping his tiny wings. "Umm...I'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme."

"You mean...you've lost your memory?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Rhyme replied.

"Oh. Sorry..." Sora apologized.

"Aw, it's no big deal. You know what they always say-"Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out"." Rhyme said.

"Yeah...that's true. Huh, "a little help"... I know! Maybe Neku can jog your memory! Come on, Rhyme. Let's go find him!" Sora decided.

"Right!" Rhyme agreed.

"You coming, Ethan?" Sora asked.

"I got nothing else to do and nowhere else to go." Ethan replied.

They walked into the Fifth District, which housed a large multilevel garden. Sora looked up and saw Neku standing on the roof. They reached his level.

"Hey, Neku! It's you!" Sora said.

"Sora... What? You actually still trust me?" Neku asked.

"Of course I do." Sora replied.

"But you know that I tricked you, right? That guy in the black coat, he said he could send me home-me and my partner-but I had to bring you to him first. Sorry." Neku apologized, hanging his head.

"No big deal. When it really mattered, you stood up for me. And besides- we're friends. Right?" Sora asked.

"Friends..." Neku mumbled. Neku turned to smile at him and Sora smiled back.

"Oh, hey, Neku-this here is Rhyme. Is she your Game partner?" Sora asked.

"No. Sorry. I'm teamed up with somebody else. And before you ask, it's not the other kid either." Neku replied.

"I'm 17!" Ethan stated, sighing and shaking his head. All of the sudden, Rhyme vanished.

"Huh?"

"What? Rhyme!" Sora exclaimed. The cloaked figure appeared in the center of the rooftop. Sora readied his Keyblade and Ethan got in a fighting stance. Neku ran towards the man, who knocked him away with ease.

"Neku!" Sora and Ethan yelled, both in concern and worry. The figure raised his arms as a large Hockomonkey Nightmare appeared, floating in the air above them. A corridor of darkness appeared behind the man, who began to walk inside it.

"Huh? Hey, wait!" Sora yelled. Sora ran forward, Ethan following, but the corridor closed and the Nightmare blocked their path. "Out of my way!" Sora demanded. He turned to Ethan. "Ethan, you should hide. I'll handle it." Ethan shook his head.

"Fairy Tail doesn't abandon friends." Ethan stated. Sora took a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay, we'll beat this thing together!" After a tough battle, Sora and Ethan defeated the Hockomonkey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku woke up in the Second District.

"What happened? Did I fall asleep?" Riku asked. He stood up and walked around. "Where are Joshua and Beat?"

"Hey, do you mind?" Riku turned and saw a girl running away from some Dream Eaters. As he moved to go after them, he spotted something small with white wings quickly following the girl and the Dream Eaters. He didn't stall any longer and chased them to the First District, finding them surrounding the girl at a closed-off door. He also noticed the small creature with wings flying beside her. It was a gray cat, with sapphire blue eyes and white, blue and black wings, and was wearin clothing and had bandages wrapped around it's head and neck. Riku summoned his Keyblade.

"Stay back." He ordered.

Riku took out all the Dream Eaters and faced the girl with pink hair and the abnormal gray cat. The girl held a cute cat doll in her hands.

"Seriously, thanks. I'm Shiki, how 'bout you?" The girl asked.

"Riku. And the cat...?" Riku wondered.

"Fate. And I'm not a cat, I'm an Exceed." The cat explained.

"Thanks, Riku." Shiki said. Fate nodded.

"Sure." Riku said, starting to leave.

"Hey! That's it? You chat up a girl and then just say, "Sure," and walk off?" Shiki asked. Fate giggled at her attitude. He stopped and turned back to them.

"I'm bad at this. Sorry. Look, it's not safe here. You should go home." Riku said.

"If it's dangerous, how can you just leave us here? Sure, Fate can hold her own, but I can't really. Aren't you my knight in shining armor?" Shiki asked as she played with her doll and winked at him. "Well?"

"Kn-Knight? You've got the wrong idea." Riku replied.

"Omigosh, I was so just kidding. You get out much?" Shiki asked. Riku crossed his arms, unable to form words. "You remind me of this guy I know. Well, good thing we met."

"Yeah, great." Riku said. They walked, or flied in Fate's case, to the Fifth District.

* * *

 **At that moment, Sora, Ethan and Neku reach ground level, seeing an image of Riku, Fate and Shiki, who holds her cat doll.**

 **"Riku!" Sora called out to his friend.**

 **"Fate!" Ethan called out to his friend.**

"Over there!" Shiki yelled.

 **Sora saw the girl's image run off toward a staircase and he started to run over to Riku, Ethan following in order to get to Fate.**

 **"Hold on, Sora, Ethan." Someone told them.**

"Hey! We should stick together!" Riku yelled.

"Shiki, wait!" Fate yelled. Shiki cried out in alarm.

"Perfect." Riku and Fate said in unison.

 **A Portal appears behind Sora and Ethan, who watched the image of Riku and Fate go after the girl. Joshua appeared before Sora, Ethan and Neku.**

 **"Joshua." Neku said.**

 **"Hello, Neku. How long the days without you have felt." Joshua joked. Rhyme reappeared.**

 **"Rhyme! I'm glad you're okay." Sora said. Rhyme smiled. "Neku, do you know this guy?"**

 **"Yeah. Joshua. He's my...friend." Neku said.**

 **"Okay... Are you the one who took Rhyme away? And...why do you know our names?" Sora asked.**

 **"If you'd like to settle down for a sec, I'll field your questions one at a time. Let's start with Rhyme. I'm hanging on to her dreams for her. They're my Portal." Joshua explained. Sora crossed his arms, looking very confused. That caused Ethan to sigh. "Let's just say, her dreams are a gateway between worlds. Next question-how could I possibly know your names-right? This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you-I dreamed you both up. I know your best friends, Riku and Fate, too." Joshua explained.**

 **"Really? You know Riku and Fate?" Sora asked.**

 **"Well, yeah. I'm kind of omniscient." Joshua replied.**

 **"Then, where are they?" Sora asked.**

Riku stopped running, and Fate stopped flying, as they turned the corner at the staircase.

"You can't expect me to-" Riku couldn't finish and Fate hid halfway behind Riku, peeking out from behind his shoulder. They saw a lone cloaked figure, Shiki's doll at his feet.

"Shiki! No way..." Riku mumbled. The figure stepped on the doll and kicked it away.

"How did you get here?" The figure asked.

"Who are you?" Riku asked. The doll hit Riku in the chest. Fate clung to Riku shoulder as her wings disappeared. He glanced at her.

"I hit my Magic limit." She explained before he returned his gaze to a cloaked figure.

"By choice or chance? You cannot control what you're not aware of." The figure began to walk down the stairs towards Riku and Fate. Riku started to back away slowly.

 **Joshua turns toward the staircase, where Sora and Ethan saw Riku and Fate's image.**

 **"They're right inside this projection, in another imagining of this world." Joshua explained.**

 **"You mean...another Traverse Town? Can Ethan and I get there with your Portal thing?" Sora asked.**

 **"Sad to say, it won't work for either of you. My "Portal thing" only opens for the one with Rhyme's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the Dream Eaters. As for how the world got split in two...I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy." Joshua said. Sora and Ethan saw the cloaked figure walk down the stairs in pursuit of Riku and Fate.**

 **"Him again." Sora said.**

 **"Can't they learn to leave us alone?" Ethan asked.**

"This wakeless sleep will be your prison...to wander forever." The figure said. Riku reached the edge of the fountain and stopped.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Riku, Little Cat, don'chu listen to that punk!" Beat yelled.

 **Neku and Rhyme sensed something behind them and saw an image of Shiki and** **Beat, who was yelling across the water.**

"Shiki's gonna be fine! She told me whassup. Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo. He promised to send Shiki back to our world, and you both was the cost of travel." Beat explained. He looked over to the cloaked man. "Yo, this is seriously one half-baked excuse for a mission. Betchu ain't even a Reaper." The figure took off his hood, revealing yellow eyes and long silver hair.

"All right. Who are you?" Riku asked.

 **"Who's... that?" Sora asked. The image's form flickered and vanished.**

On Riku and Fate's side, the young man raised his arms and summoned a Hockomonkey Dream Eater, which flew inside the garden building. The young man escaped through a corridor of darkness.

"Wait!" Riku yelled.

"I'm really sorry, Riku, Fate." Shiki said. Riku tossed her doll back to her.

"It's all right. Beat, watch her." Riku said.

"I gots this, yo!" Beat said. Riku turned his attention to Fate.

"You good?" Riku asked. Fate looked up at him with her sapphire blue eyes and nodded.

"I wasn't expecting the organization. I'm wondering if my partner Ethan is okay. And the others we got seperated from." Fate explained. Riku thought for a moment.

"Say, Fate, mind telling me more after we take down the Nightmare together?" Riku asked. Fate's eyes widened and then she smiled and nodded.

Riku and Fate entered the building and defeated the Hockomonkey, Fate mostly being support. They joined the others outside, where they saw images of Sora, Ethan, Neku, Joshua, and Rhyme.

"Hey, what is this?" Shiki asked. Riku walked up to Sora, Fate looking at Ethan from Riku's shoulder.

"What are we...seeing?" Riku asked. He moved his hand into the image.

"This is so messed up, man!" Beat yelled. Beat knelt down to Rhyme's level. "She's right here in front of me and... I can't reach her!" He tried to grab Rhyme, but his hand went right through the mirage.

"If your hearts are connected, you'll reach her." Riku said.

 **"Beat..." Rhyme mumbled.**

"Rhyme..." Beat mumbled.

 **"Shiki..." Neku mumbled.**

"Neku..." Shiki mumbled.

 **"Riku..." Sora mumbled.**

"Sora..." Riku mumbled.

 **"Fate..." Ethan mumbled.**

"Ethan..." Fate mumbled.

* * *

There was a flash and Sora & Ethan and Riku & Fate stand alone with Joshua, each in their own version of Traverse Town.

"In their world, something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance-that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me-by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance." Joshua explained.

"It can't be that simple." Riku said. Fate shook her head.

"It never is." Fate said.

"Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone-that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the 4 of you were a big part of making it happen." Joshua said.

"Joshua, just... who are you?" Sora and Riku asked in unison.

"Sora, Riku. You should let Ethan and Fate go with you, so they can get to each other and then back home to where they belong." Joshua suggested. "And let's say...a friend." 2 large angel wings sprouted from his back and he flew up into the sky. A Keyhole appears on the building in front of Sora, Ethan, Riku and Fate. Fate gave Ethan a smile, and Ethan grinned.

"Hold on." Sora and Riku told them before they nodded to each other and sealed the Keyhole.

* * *

 _"One dream is connected to another, which means we must choose in which "Sleeping World" you will begin. I will return you to the Destiny Islands just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven "Sleeping Keyholes." Unlocking these will both grant you new powers, and free the worlds from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you both...true masters."_


	3. La Cité des Cloches

Riku and Fate entered a world with a large bell tower. In the square of the cathedral, a tall man in gold armor chased down a dark-haired woman in a violet dress.

"Stop her!" He yelled. Reaching impassable festival tents, she turned and bowed to him, disappearing into a puff of pink smoke. Riku walked into the area, Fate clinging to his shoulder, where the woman ran by them. Riku stopped and they watched her escape. "You there! Have you seen a gypsy woman?" The armored man walked over to him.

"Nope. Sorry." Riku replied. The woman was hiding around the corner, overhearing their conversation.

"All right. Thanks."

The man walked over to a man with strong features. He was dressed in a long black robe with a red sash hanging from his triangular hat.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. We've lost her." The man said.

"Slippery vermin!" He turned to the man. "I'm beginning to question having summoned you back from the wars, Captain Phoebus." The captain sighed and followed him.

Riku and Fate exchanged looks and then Riku continued walking and the woman stepped out of hiding.

"Thank you. You stood up for me." She walked over to them, smiling. "I'm Esmeralda."

"Riku. This is Fate. And it's not like we know what a "gypsy" is. Why are they chasing you?" Riku asked.

"Judge Frollo has been hunting us for years. We gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, yet Frollo hates whatever he can't control. Now he's even brought in fresh blood to torment us." She sighed. "I'd hate to know what darkness drives that man."

"I think I can imagine..." Riku mumbled. Fate nodded. "Tell me more. Was he always like this?"

"I don't give Frollo much thought. But if you'd like, you could try Notre Dame. They say it's a place for answers." Esmeralda suggested. Riku and Fate looked over to the cathedral and exchanged looks once again, nodding to each other.

They entered through the massive double doors, making their way across the tiled floor. The church was silent and still.

"Is anybody here?" Riku asked.

"Who...who are you?" Riku turned to see a man in green clothing in the dark glow of the room. He walked closer and noticed his hunched back and disfigured face.

"I'm Riku. This is Fate." Riku replied.

"Sup?" Fate asked, not expecting an answer.

"Oh. M-my name's Quasimodo. I'm very sorry, but the Archdeacon is away." He said, shyly turning in the direction of the tower stairs.

"Actually, we're looking for a man named Frollo. Do you know where he is?" Riku asked. At the mention of the name, Quasimodo turned back to face them.

"My master? He said he had business on the outskirts of the city." Quasimodo said.

"Do you mean you know him?" Riku asked.

Oh, yes. He's...he's very kind. Master Frollo saved my life. He protects me from the outside world." Quasimodo explained.

"He "protects" you from it?" Riku asked, him and Fate glancing at each other for a second. Quasimodo looked down at his hands and covered his face.

"The people out there would be cruel to me. I'm a monster, you know." Quasimodo said.

"Is that what Frollo told you? Trust me, looks can be deceiving. A good friend sees you for who you are, no matter what face you wear." Riku said, smiling. "You should go out there-find some friends who understand you." Fate nodded in agreement.

"Oh no... My master forbids it. I'm not to set foot outside." Quasimodo said.

"Are you sure that's what's stopping you? Because I think something else is holding you back." Riku said. Quasimodo started walking toward the stairs. "Ask your heart, Quasimodo." The man stopped. "We'll check the edge of town. Thanks." Riku walked back toward the entrance. "Wish I could take my own advice..." Riku mumbled.

"Same here." Fate said. They smiled at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Ethan entered La Cité des Cloches and walked through the town. Judge Claude Frollo looked upon them with scrutiny. Sora and Ethan noticed the man, exchanging quick looks, and passed him, both of them sensing an eerie feeling from Frollo's stare.

"Stop." Judge Frollo ordered. They turned to face each other.

"What? Who, us?" Sora asked. The judge walked closer to them, examining their clothes.

"I've never seen either of you before. Your names?" Judge Frollo asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora replied.

"Ethan." Ethan replied.

"Such disgusting attire. I know what you are." Judge Frollo declared.

"Judge Frollo. Sir!" Phoebus called. Captain Phoebus ran over to them.

"What is the matter, Captain Phoebus? Can't you see...I am interrogating these gypsies?" Judge Frollo asked.

"These kids here? But sir, they're just boys." Phoebus said. Ethan turned to Sora.

"I'm 17!" Ethan hissd. Sora shrugged.

"I'm 15, now that I think of it." Sora added.

"I shall be the judge of that." Judge Frollo said. Phoebus looked hesitant to speak. "Now, Captain, did you have something to report to me or did you not?"

"Yes sir. Monsters-they've invaded the square!" Phoebus reported.

"Monsters? We'll take care of it!" Sora said. He summoned his Keyblade and ran in the direction of the cathedral, Ethan following.

"Hey, wait! It's not safe!" Phoebus yelled. Phoebus ran after them. Frollo clenched his fist, pulsing with a dark aura.

"This city is overrun! For decades I've worked to purge the city of those wretched gypsies, and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order."

Sora and Ethan ran into the cathedral square, where a festival was taking place. A young man with a hunched back dressed in a king's robe and false crown was waving at the crowd while riding a Zolephant Dream Eater. Several other Dream Eaters were flying about the area as the crowd cheered.

"I knew it was Dream Eaters!" Sora yelled. Sora and Ethan charged forward and noticed the man. "What are you doing? You need to run!"

"Oh no, I couldn't. Today's the festival. And look, I'm the King of Fools!" The man explained.

"You'll get hurt!" Ethan yelled up to him. A Komory Bat flew over to Phoebus, who striked it down as Frollo entered. He noticed the man atop the Zolephant and scowled.

"Quasimodo!" Judge Frollo growled. Quasimodo gazed at Frollo in terror.

"It's my master." Quasimodo said in fear. The Zolephant's eyes lit up, sensing the fear from Quasimodo, and it buckled back with a loud trumpet, knocking the man to the ground. He got up, surrounded by Nightmares, his fear growing. "No! Oh please, stop! Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to?" Sora and Ethan ran over.

"Get to safety!" Sora ordered.

"Let me help." A dark-haired woman in a violet dress walked over.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Esmeralda. I'm a gypsy." She replied.

"Thank you. I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Ethan. Thanks." Ethan said. Esmeralda extended her hand to the dejected Quasimodo. He looked up at her and smiled slightly. They ran toward the cathedral doors. Phoebus watched Esmeralda and smirked his approval.

"Gypsy witch!" Judge Frollo yelled. Sora and Ethan faced the Nightmares.

"Okay. Now you've got our attention." Sora said. Ethan nodded.

Sora and Ethan defeated the Dream Eaters in combat.

"I wonder if that guy is all right. Quasi...what was it?" Sora asked. Ethan laughed a bit.

"Quasimodo." He reminded him.

"Oh, right!"

Sora and Ethan entered Notre Dame cathedral and made their way to the bell tower, passing three gargoyles while entering. He saw Quasimodo introducing Esmeralda to the large golden bells hanging throughout the rafters.

"This is Big Marie." Quasimodo said.

"Hello-o-o!" Esmeralda span inside the bell and touched the bell's clapper.

"She likes you." Quasimodo asured Esmeralda. They both smiled at each other.

"Looks like Quasi's gonna be just fine." Sora said. Ethan nodded.

"Bells, huh? Reminds me of Fate." Ethan said.

"Really?" Sora asked. Ethan nodded again.

"She has bells attatched to her tail. It's the little things, I guess." Ethan explained. Sora nodded. One of the gargoyles behind them straightened his back.

"Indisputably." He said. Another did the same.

"He's tough." He said. And another.

"We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger." She said.

"I know... WHOA! Talking gargoyles?" Sora asked, then looked to Ethan, who just stared. Ethan noticed.

"I've seen weirder. Been through weirder." Ethan repeated what he said in Traverse Town.

"Excuse us for havin' personality!" The she-gargoyle told Sora. Esmeralda started to leave, walking past a table with a model of the city.

"You could stay here forever." Quasimodo suggested.

"No, I couldn't." Esmeralda argued.

"Oh, yes. You have sanctuary." Quasimodo said.

"But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Esmeralda explained. Quasimodo's disfigured face took on a determined look.

"You helped me. Now, I will help you." Quasimodo said.

"But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door." Esmeralda said. They looked towards the model of the cathedral.

"We won't use a door." Quasimodo said. He walked over to her. "It's all right. Are you ready?" He took her in his arms and leapt out the window onto the parapet. He jumped down and swinged his way out of the cathedral.

"Didn't expect that." Sora said.

"Nuh-uh." Ethan agreed. They turned to the gargoyles.

"So how come you and Quasimodo are so close?" Sora asked.

"We've been friends for years." The she-gargoyle replied.

"More than a decade of camaraderie." The taller male gargoyle added.

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" The smaller male gargoyle added in as well.

"He never leaves?" Sora asked.

"Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it." The she-gargoyle replied.

"Why?" Sora asked, exchanging a quick look with Ethan.

"Care to pull up 2 stools?" The taller male gargoyle asked.

"The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his." The smaller male gargoyle explained.

"After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools. And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it." The she-gargoyle explained.

"'Tis a shame those creatures dashed his hopes." The taller male gargoyle said.

"You should talk. When's the last time you looked in a mirror?" The smaller male gargoyle asked.

"Well, you broke it!" They moved closer aggressively.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?"

"Knock it off! Ya couple of blockheads!" The she-gargoyle yelled, knocking them away. "I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up. He was so close."

"He can't let his heart be a prison." Sora said. Sora ran to the entrance. "Don't worry. We'll go talk to him! C'mon, Ethan!" Ethan sighed and then ran after Sora.

* * *

 _"Oh, my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's like out there. The world is cruel, and you are deformed and ugly. You will be shown little pity. You must believe me. I am your only friend. And how can I protect you, my dear boy, unless you stay in here? Remember, Quasimodo. This is your sanctuary." Judge Frollo explained._

 _"Yes, Master." Quasimodo obeyed._

* * *

Riku and Fate reached a bridge and saw a shadow go over them. A large creature flew over him.

"A Dream Eater. And a big one." Riku stated.

"Uh-huh." Fate agreed, nodding. It flew to a tower and turned toward them, shooting a large fireball.

"What?" Riku asked in shock. Riku ran out of the way as it hit a pile of wooden crates. It shot another as Riku continued to run in the creature's direction.

"Oh, like this is fair... No use, I gotta run for it." Riku said. "Hang on, Fate."

"You don't need to tell me twice!"

Riku dodged more fireballs on his way across the bridge, knocking away smaller Nightmares and other obstacles in his path. He reached another part of town as the Wargoyle pursued him and Fate.

In the outskirts, Captain Phoebus has drawn his sword against Judge Frollo as they stood outside a windmill.

"Stand aside, Captain Phoebus." Judge Frollo ordered.

"I will not! What have these people done wrong?" Phoebus asked.

"I have proof this family gave harbor to gypsies!" Judge Frollo replied.

"That's not a crime."

"I can think of few crimes that are greater." The Wargoyle flew toward them as Riku ran in, Fate still clinging to his shoulder.

"What demon is this?" Phoebus asked. The Wargoyle descended near Frollo. Frollo walked toward it slowly, his hands folded, pulsing with a dark aura.

"Oh, you are mistaken, Captain Phoebus. This is no demon. It is righteous judgment! I have been granted this power so that I may smite all gypsies now and forever!" Judge Frollo declared.

"This is all wrong!" Phoebus yelled.

"He won't listen. Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no coming back." Riku said.

"How dare you. I am a virtuous man. Good and evil shall be made plain... once the gypsies face the fires of judgment." Judge Frollo decided. He walked away, quietly laughing to himself. The Wargoyle followed, but Phoebus ran ahead of the creature.

"No you don't!" Phoebus yelled. The Dream Eater span and tackled the Captain, knocking him to the ground. Riku ran over to Phoebus, who was holding his arm in pain.

"You all right?" Riku asked.

"Well, I can't say you didn't warn me." Phoebus replied.

"You should take it easy. I'll deal with Frollo."

"Thanks. I gotta tell you, this is embarrassing-having to rely on a kid and a cat."

"You wouldn't be the first." Riku said, him and Fate smiling.

"Sorry." Fate said.

"I'll admit, you both look more capable than me right now. All right, be careful. It looks like that creature...is heading for the cathedral." Phoebus said. He watched the Wargoyle fly toward the city.

"Okay. Got it." Riku said.

* * *

 _"You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled." Judge Frollo explained._

 _"Misled...sir?" Phoebus asked._

 _"For twenty years, I have been...taking care...of the gypsies. And yet, for all my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city."_

 _"What are we going to do about it, sir?"_

 _"Stamp them out...one by one."_

 _"You make your point quite vividly, sir."_

* * *

Sora and Ethan ran through the square, passing Phoebus on their way into town.

"Oh. Hello again. Sora and Ethan, was it?" Phoebus asked. Sora and Ethan stopped and turned toward Phoebus, who was no longer in armor.

"Hold it. You're that guy with Frollo." Sora said.

"Easy. I'm not looking for any sort of fight." Phoebus said. Sora and Ethan dropped their defensiveness. "Finally someone sensible. I'm Phoebus. Tell me, is she still safe in the cathedral?"

"If "she" is Esmeralda, then Quasimodo helped her escape." Sora replied. Quasimodo overhears their conversation. However, Sora, Ethan and Phoebus were oblivious to this.

"Blast." Phoebus said.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. The former captain looked up at the bell tower.

"It's Judge Frollo. He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies, and his mind is in a dark place. When I objected to his barbarous actions, he banished me from the guard." Phoebus explained.

"What? That's not fair." Sora said.

"Not fair at all." Ethan agreed.

"Don't worry about me. Frollo said he's found the "Court of Miracles"-the gypsies' haven within the city. Esmeralda and her friends are in danger." Phoebus explained. Quasimodo held a necklace in his hand. "We have to find them and warn them before Frollo gets there." He dropped the necklace, alerting them to his presence.

"Quasimodo, Esmeralda's in trouble!" Sora told him.

"Where did she go?" Phoebus asked.

"I don't know. She... she vanished into the streets." Quasimodo replied. He looked down at the necklace, and picked it up. "She...gave me this pendant. Esmeralda said this would help us find her." He thought for a second. ""When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand"." He gasped in realization, holding it up to show them. "It's the city! It's a map, see? Here's the cathedral and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and-the Court of Miracles!" Phoebus patted a hand on Quasimodo's back.

"Well done, Quasimodo!" Phoebus said.

"Yeah, Quasi, nice!" Sora cheered.

"Nicely done." Ethan told him.

"Yes, I'm going to save her." Quasimodo said with confidence.

They made their way through the graveyard to the Court of Miracles and found Esmeralda.

"Quasimodo? What are you doing here?" Esmeralda asked.

"Phoebus and I came to warn you. Frollo's on his way!" Quasimodo replied.

"Take what you can and flee!" Phoebus told her. They were suddenly surrounded by Nightmares.

"Well done, Captain Phoebus." Frollo walked in. "Thankfully, you are every bit as predictable as I had hoped." Phoebus growled. "Dear Quasimodo. I always knew you would someday be of use to me." Quasimodo looked defeated as Frollo approached Esmeralda. He leaned in closely and she backed away. "I have you at last, you witch." He ran behind her and grabbed her wrist, placing his other hand on her shoulder, his face close to her neck. She struggled to rid herself of the odious man. "There'll be a bonfire in the square. He started to lead her away.

"No. Please, Master!" Quaismodo begged. Frollo looked down on Quasimodo with contempt.

"Frollo, I won't let you do this!" Sora yelled. He ran toward Frollo bearing his keyblade. Darkness surrounded Frollo, which stopped Sora, who felt a presence from behind him. He turned and was knocked to the ground by a Dream Eater. Ethan soon following.

When Sora came to, his eyes opened slowly and he realized everyone was missing, except Ethan who had shaken him awake.

"No!" He looked around. The Court of Miracles was deserted. "Quasimodo! Esmeralda! Phoebus!"

"It's no use, Sora. They're gone." Ethan said. Sora looked down.

"He's taking her to a bonfire in the square... we gotta hurry!" Sora said. Ethan nodded, getting up and following after Sora.

They ran to the cathedral square, seeing a wooden platform where Esmeralda waas tied to a large stake, a fire burning around her. The area was bathed in a red haze.

"Esmeralda!" Sora called out. Quasimodo looked down from Notre Dame and descended on a long rope. He ran along the cathedral exterior and swung to the platform. He rushed to Esmeralda and began to untie her. "Way to go, Quasi!" Sora and Ethan cheered. He grabbed onto the rope again and swung back to the cathedral, walking up the side of the church. He reached the parapet in front of the large window and raised Esmeralda's body in the air.

"SANCTUARY!" Quasimodo yelled out. Frollo scowled fiercely and started running toward the cathedral. Sora and Ethan started to run after him, but they were distracted by stone falling from above. They stopped and looked up, seeing the wingless Wargoyle crash down into the platform. It growled at Sora and Ethan, as Sora readies his weapon and Ethan gets in a fighting stance.

Sora and Ethan fought and defeated the Wargoyle. Frollo caught up to Quasimodo and Esmeralda on the top of the bell tower. Frollo held a sword in his hands as Esmeralda scrambled on the ground.

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch-just as your own mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you." Frollo said.

"What?" Quasimodo asked in shock.

"Now...I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" He striked forward at Quasimodo, who fell back, catching himself on an edge of the wall. Frollo fell over the edge and landed on a stone gargoyle with an eerie face.

"Hold on! Hold on..." Esmeralda struggled to pull Quasimodo back over the parapet, leaving her defenseless as Frollo stood up, laughing viciously and lifting the sword in the air.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit, forever!" Frollo yelled. The gargoyle below him started to crack and he stumbled, losing the sword and dangling by his arms from the statue. The gargoyle glowed and roared at him sinsterly, spilling Frollo into the depths of fear as the statue gave way sending the judge to his death below. Esmeralda started to lose her grip.

"Quasimodo! Quasi, no!" Esmeralda yelled. Quasimodo fell off the tower and was saved miraculously by Phoebus. The fire raged in the square below as Quasimodo gave Phoebus a thankful hug. The captain patted him on the back and looked up as Esmeralda entered with a smile. Quasimodo faced her and smiled back. He looked at both of them for a second before placing their hands together. Phoebus and Esmeralda gave a small chuckle as he smiled warmly.

* * *

On Riku and Fate's side, Riku runs into the square with Fate flying behind him, both of them seeing the bonfire has continued burning as Quasimodo held Esmeralda, who was breathing heavily.

"Is she going to be all right?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Quasimodo." Esmeralda replied.

"Quasimodo, where did the creature go?" Riku asked.

"It's... it's up there." Quasimodo replied. He looked toward Notre Dame.

"Right. Let's go, Fate." Riku said. Fate nodded. Quasimodo watches them leave.

"W-wait. Wait, I'll go with you!" Quasimodo yelled.

"Thanks, but stay with her." Riku said. He started to run, but stopped and turned around. "Quasimodo. Did your heart have the answer?" Quasimodo nodded and Riku ran into the church, Fate following behind. They saw a Dream Eater vanish as Victor, Hugo, and Laverne appear.

"Well! I guess... you three got this covered." Riku said, Fate nodding in agreement.

"It was a walk in the park!" Hugo said.

"How would you know? You don't have any legs." Victor pointed out.

"Yeah, but- Aw, gimme a break! It's just a figure of speech!" Hugo sighed.

"Both of you, pipe down. And get ready! 'Cause here come some more!" Larvene yelled. She turned around and more Nightmares appeared. They charged forward.

"Yee-haw!" Hugo yelled. Riku and Fate looked upward.

"It's up there." Riku said. Fate nodded.

The smoke and fire billows upwards from the square as Frollo cackles evilly atop the parapet of Notre Dame.

"Yes! Let it burn. The flames will consume everything!" Frollo yelled. Riku and Fate ran/flew up to him. "You see? This is the power that has been granted to me!"

"I see a sad old man with a dark heart." Riku said. Frollo turned to face them and his darkness raged.

"Again, you are wrong! Now you will be judged, just like the rest!" Frollo yelled. The Wargoyle appeared and flew up to the tower, knocking Frollo from the parapet. He dropped the sword in his hand as he fell towards the square below.

"Judgment is mine!" Frollo yelled. A pair of boots walked toward the sword and Riku looked up to see an all-too-familiar man with tan skin, white hair, and yellow eyes. However, Fate was a little confused with the arrival of the man.

"You're Ansem! Why are you here?" Riku asked. He was accompanied by the cloaked young man Riku and Fate encountered in Traverse Town.

"Your best friend is never far." He said. Ansem bended down and picked up the discarded sword.

"So sad. The cost of yielding to the darkness." Ansem said.

"You could write a book about that." Riku spat. Ansem pointed the sword at Riku.

"But I embraced the darkness-and unless you hurry up and learn to do the same, your story will end just like his." Ansem said.

"I walk the road to dawn!" Riku yelled, summoning his keyblade.

"Still afraid of the dark, I see." The cloaked man said. He turned his attention to Fate for a moment. "Although you do know, don't you? That you're partners with a vampire?" A corridor of darkness appeared behind them and Ansem tossed the sword away as the cloaked man entered the portal. Before entering, Ansem smirked at Riku.

"Wait!" Riku yelled. He rushes to the corridor, but it closed. He turned to Fate, who avoided his gaze. "Is it true you're...?"

"Can I... tell you everything later?" Fate asked. Riku nodded, then nodded before scoffing.

"He thinks I'm afraid of the dark? No, not while I have the Keyblade." He readied his sword before the Wargoyle. "It will guide me to the light!" He turned to Fate. "Be my support?" Fate smiled and nodded.

* * *

Riku and Fate fought and defeated the Wargoyle. It lost it's wings and fell. In the nave of the church, Esmeralda and Phoebus walked toward the entrance holding hands while Quasimodo watched happily. Sora and Ethan walked over with the three gargoyles.

"Quasimodo. You can't let your heart be a-" Sora was cut off.

"I know. I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back." Quasimodo said. The others nodded and Quasimodo walked to the entrance. "But my heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there."

Later, Sora and Ethan stood near the altar, looking at a powerful statue.

"All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him." They walked to the beam of light pouring in through the large stained-glass window, but stopped, seeing a figure walking towards them.

"Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison..." Sora and Ethan recognized it as the young cloaked man from Traverse Town.

"You again. What are you talking about?" Sora asked. For a split second, a memory awoke in the recesses of Sora's heart and he saw an image of a boy with black hair similar to his.

"Even if you are not the prisoner." He said.

"Huh?" Sora asked, bewildered. The young man walked into a corridor of darkness, which closed. Sora and Ethan looked up as a keyhole appeared on the stained-glass window. He raised his Keyblade and sealed it. "My heart's...a prison?" He closed his eyes, letting the light wash over him.

* * *

Later, the city is peaceful as Riku, Fate, Phoebus and Esmeralda stood in the square with Quasimodo.

"Master Frollo-he made me live inside the bell tower, but the real walls were the ones I built around my heart. You helped me see that, Riku, Fate." Quasimodo said. Riku clenched his fist slowly and Fate clung to Riku's shoulder a little tighter, and Quasimodo noticed.

"I think we were both... speaking from... personal experience." RIku said exchanging a look with Fate, who nodded.

"I'd say you both still keep a lot locked inside." Phoebus said.

"We all do that sometimes. There are just some things we need to keep separate from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out." Esmeralda explained. She smiles at Riku and Fate, who both nodded.

Later, Riku thought to himself about Ansem.

"I know the road my heart walks." Riku said. A keyhole appeared above the round glass window of the cathedral. Riku turned to Fate. "So, you gonna tell me your story?"

"Yah. In the next world. But it's a long story." Fate warned him.

"I think we'll have time." Riku said. They smiled at each other and Riku pointed his keyblade at the Keyhole and sealed the world.


	4. Prankster's Paradise

**Heads Up: I do not want to give away too much of my Fairy Tail series, so that is the reason why the explanation isn't explained much. It's bad how many spoilers are in here .**

 **XD**

 **Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Hey, Axel. You haven't forgotten?" Axel sat on the clock tower in Twilight Town eating sea-salt ice cream with his best friend._

 _"Hm? What?" Axel asked._

 _"You made us a promise."_

 _"I did?"_

 _"That you'd always be there...to bring us back."_

 _"Yeah..." The boy turned to him and pointed to his head._

 _"Got it memorized?" The image of the boy disappeared as Axel laughed._

 _"Best friends forever."_

In a radiant world, someone awoke on his back.

"Where..." He turned over and started to stand up. "What happened to me? Roxas?" He stood and turned, seeing a red-haired man in his reflection. "That's me." He looked towards the floor, where 4 other figures have appeared, 4 dressed in lab coats, the other 2 as guards. "Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo-" Aeleus managed to get to his knees as Ienzo began to stir as well. The man turned back to his reflection in the glass window and moved closer, touching his face. "We're people again. But only the ones who joined the Organization here." Aeleus got to his feet, slightly disoriented. "I guess Xehanort doesn't count, but where are Braig and... Isa?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Ethan arrived in an amusement park.

"Wow!" Sora and Ethan said in awe. They saw a lit ferris wheel and carousel in front of a tall rollercoaster. A talking clown face hung on the archway above the entrance.

"That Pinocchio-he must have his poor father worried sick." Sora and Ethan looked around. "Still, that little fella's some miracle. Imagine... Mr. Geppetto's wooden puppet, brought to life by the Blue Fairy." Sora spotted a familiar insect in a top hat and tails sitting on the steps ahead of him, his tiny umbrella resting in his lap. "She made his wish for a son come true because he's given so much happiness to others. Now Pinocchio needs me to guide him and be his conscience, so maybe one day, he can be a real-" He laughed. "Well, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jiminy." Jiminy Cricket stood up. "First, you gotta go find Pinoke." Ethan gave Sora a look and Sora mouthed 'an old friend', to which Ethan nodded.

"Hey, Jiminy! What's up?" Sora asked. Jiminy hopped around to face Sora.

"Hmm? Who are you 2? You shouldn't be here, young men." Jiminy said. Ethan raised an eyebrow at Sora, who gently swatted his shoulder.

"What? Are you okay, Jiminy?" Sora asked.

"Huh? You mean you've heard of me? Well, I'll be. The name Jiminy Cricket's already spread far and wide." Jiminy said with pride.

"Really, you feeling all right? It's me, Sora!"

"Sora, you say? Gosh, I don't think I recognize ya, but the name does have a familiar ring."

"Umm... Oh, yeah!"

* * *

 _"In the Sleeping Worlds, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from its slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, you may encounter familiar faces...but they are just figments of the dream. In actuality, they are sound asleep-trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing."_

* * *

"The real Jiminy Cricket wasn't trapped in this world, so maybe...it's like the dream world's putting him back where he belongs." Sora mumbled, Ethan being close enough to hear.

"What's that? I can't hear ya." Jiminy said.

"Right... It's very nice to meet you, Jiminy." Sora said.

"Well, sure. The feeling's mutual, Sora." Jiminy chuckled. "And the other one...?"

"Oh, sorry. Ethan Hibiki, nice to meet you." Ethan said.

"The name also has a ring to it. But again, the feeling's mutual." Jiminy said. Ethan nodded.

"Oh yeah. So how come you said we need to get out of here?" Sora asked.

"You can't fool me. You still think we know each other. And you've just about got me thinkin' it, too. Hmm, but where was I? Oh, yes, this is a terrible place! Boys here are allowed to wreck things and loaf around and make jackamules of themselves! And poor, lost Pinocchio, he wandered in here on my watch." Jiminy explained. He gasped. "That's right! That's where I musta heard your names, Sora and Ethan-from my friend Pinoke!"

"He knows us? But how?" Sora asked.

* * *

 _"Shame on you, Pinocchio, playin' hooky and...and goofin' off in a place like this!" Jiminy scolded him._

 _"I'm sorry, Jiminy. I was going to school till I met somebody. Yeah! Uh, two big monsters, with big green eyes!" Pinocchio explained. Suddenly, his nose grew a few inches._

 _"Oh, you don't say. And then what happened?"_

 _"They, uh, they tied me in a big sack!" His nose extended even further to the boy's dismay._

 _"Sounds like you were horsin' around."_

 _"But I snuck off when they weren't lookin'." His nose finally grew out of the cage, sprouting flowers and knocking Jiminy off his perch and onto it. "My nose! What's happened?"_

 _"There! Ya see where those tall tales will get ya?"_

 _"But it's all true! Even the fella in the black clothes who said to play a trick on Sora and Ethan."_

 _"What? Now who were they? I've had just enough of your fibbin'." He looked down at Pinocchio's nose. "Hold on... I guess that part was true. Tell me, Pinoke, did that man in black say anything else to ya?"_

 _"Umm...he sure didn't."_

 _"Well, good."_

 _"Hey, look at that!" Pinocchio pointed to something. A blue star flashed in the sky and floated down to them._

 _"That star again! The Blue Fairy!" Jiminy exclaimed. The star took the form of a beautiful woman with a blue dress and blond hair. 2 translucent wings were attached to her back and she held a wand with a star-shape at its point._

 _"Why, Pinocchio. What has happened to your nose?" The Blue Fairy asked._

 _"Oh, um..." Pinocchio couldn't find words._

 _"Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth, Pinocchio. Sir Jiminy?"_

 _"Well, ya see, um, Your Honor, um, Miss Fairy..." Jiminy stuttered his words._

 _"Oh, please help me. I'm awful sorry." Pinocchio said._

 _"You see, Pinocchio? A lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face." The Blue Fairy explained._

 _"I'll never lie again-honest I won't."_

 _"I'll forgive you this once. But remember-a boy who won't be good might just as well be made of wood."_

 _"We'll be good! Won't we?" Pinocchio and Jiminy asked each other in unison. They looked at each other._

 _"Very well. But this is the last time I can help you." The Blue Fairy said. She flashed her wand and Pinocchio's nose was returned to normal to his amazement._

* * *

"That guy again." Sora said as Ethan sighed.

"Forget him! If I don't find Pinoke, he'll turn into a donkey like the rest of the boys." Jiminy said.

"Right. Then let us help you find him, Jiminy." Sora said.

"Really? I'd be grateful. But how in the world do you know Pinocchio?"

"Oh, um... Hey! Over there, I see him!" Pinocchio was running around near a giant 8-ball ride.

"Gosh! That is Pinoke!"

"All aboard, Jiminy."

"Take it away!" Jiminy laughed. Jiminy hopped on Sora's shoulder and the 3 caught up to Pinocchio, who was wearing a purple and green outfit. "Pinocchio! There you are!"

"Pinocchio, it's not safe for you here. Listen to Jiminy and go back to-" Sora was cut off when Pinocchio turned into a Jestabocky.

"Dream Eaters!" Sora and Ethan yelled in unison. Several more of them surrounded Sora and Ethan.

"Only one way to solve this problem." Sora said. Ethan nodded.

Sora and Ethan defeated all of the Dream Eaters.

"Those Dream Eaters were pretending to be Pinocchio. So, then where's the real Pinoke?" Sora asked.

"Sora! Ethan! Up there! Look at the top of that tower!" Jiminy yelled. Sora and Ethan looked to where Jiminy was pointing to see Pinocchio.

"You're right. Come on, Jiminy!" Sora said. They ran off toward the rollercoaster to get better access to the tower and found Pinocchio at the top.

"Gee, Pinoke, how'd you manage to get up here?" Jiminy asked.

"C'mon, let's go home." Sora suggested. Pinocchio turned into another Jestabocky, which stuck it's tongue out at them and disappeared. Ethan groaned.

"Stupid Dream Eaters!" He yelled in frustration, stomping on of his feet on the ground.

"Another impostor." Jiminy said. Sora searched around from the vantage point of the tower.

"There! See him walking?" Sora asked.

"Well sure, if that's really him." Jiminy said.

"Don't give up, Jiminy. Come on, let's go!"

They eventually found Pinocchio standing high above a large trampoline, surrounded by Komory Bats.

"Pinocchio!" Sora, Ethan and Jiminy called out.

"Jiminy! Help me, Jiminy!" Pinocchio yelled.

"Oh my stars above! We've gotta do something!" Jiminy said.

"Okay, I got it covered." Sora said. He ran up the ramp to the trampoline and bounced on it high enough and retrieved Pinocchio, setting him down.

"Oh, Pinoke! Look at ya!" Jiminy said. Pinocchio had the ears and tail of a donkey.

"I think, for now, you 2 better get out of here." Sora said. They left and Sora and Ethan defeated the Nightmares. Sora dispelled his Keyblade and they both turned to leave, but was stopped by a corridor of darkness. The cloaked young man stepped out yet again. "You again?" Sora asked.

"Will we ever get a break?" Ethan wondered out loud. A tall man with silver hair in another black coat follows.

"Xemnas? This is impossible!" Sora exclaimed.

"An enemy of yours?" Ethan asked. Sora nodded.

"You?" Sora asked.

"Anyone in a black coat or a certain red Exceed with dark brown eyes that can burn in the very pits of Hell for all I care." Ethan replied.

"Oh, now that's not nice." Ethan growled a the voice belonging to a red Exceed with dark brown eyes. He wore a gray buttoned-up vest over and quarter-sleeved white shirt, and wore baggy black jeans.

"You just _had_ to jinx yourself, Ethan!" Sora complained.

"Of course I did, Sora! What do you think this is, the land of miracles!? Newsflash: it's NOT!" Ethan countered.

"My my, a hollow puppet that's managed to grow a heart. Just imagine that." Xemnas said, ignoring their argument.

"Pinocchio isn't anything like you Nobodies. But if Pinocchio could be given one-shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too?" Sora asked. Xemnas gave a breathy laugh.

"Maybe so. However-do not forget that both of you, yourselves, are not so very different from us." Xemnas said. He walked back into the corridor.

"Oh, and Ethan. Don't worry. Pretty soon I'll be paying Fate a visit, I'll say hi for you." The red Exceed said.

"Jered Asher, if you dare lay your hands on her, I swear I'll-" Ethan was cut off.

"You'll what, threaten my from this side. Good luck, Hibiki." Asher said before disappearing into the corridor as well before it closed.

"How are we anything like a Nobody? That doesn't make any sense." Sora said.

"Forget that! Now that stupid Asher is mxed in all of this, we have bigger problems than what that loser said to you. You have to finish the test so we can both hopefully get back to reality. I won't ever forgive myself if I'm stuck here while Fate gets hurt! Your friend Riku better be strong." Ethan said.

"He is very strong. Riku will protect Fate with his life, that's the kind of person he is. Let's finish this test." Sora said. Ethan nodded.

Sora and Ethan walked out of the circus tent.

"Well, I hope they got home safe." Sora said. Ethan nodded. The blue star flashed in the sky and floated down to Sora and Ethan, who shielded their eyes from the light. They were startled by the Blue Fairy's sudden appearance.

"You must be Sora and Ethan." The Blue Fairy said.

"Oh. Yes, ma'am. And you must be the Blue Fairy." Sora said.

"That's right. And I'm afraid that I have grave news. Good Geppetto went off to look for Pinocchio, and he was swallowed by a whale named Monstro."

"What? Have you told Pinocchio and Jiminy about it yet?"

"Yes, and when I told them Geppetto was still alive inside the whale, and at the bottom of the sea, those two little ones ran off at once. They're very determined to save him."

"But that's crazy! We've gotta find them!" Sora said. Ethan nodded. They run off and the fairy vanished.

"This Monstro-I've heard of him, Pinoke. He's a whale of a whale! Why, he swallows whole ships, alive! And besides, it's dangerous! Why I, uh-" Jiminy was cut off.

"Good-bye, Jiminy." Pinocchio said.

"Good-bye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya." He jumped into Pinocchio's hands and the boy walked off the cliff and fell down into the water. After Sora and Ethan trudge through the sea, they reach a wavy sea bed, where Pinocchio and Jiminy and running from something. Sora and Ehan looked past them to see Monstro the whale who opens his jaws angrily, roaring at them. It flew over Sora and Ethan, sending them spiraling through the water and knocks into the surrounding land. Pieces of rocky debris fell and closed off the entrance of the cave Sora and Ethan entered through. The current in Monstro's wake is intense, pulling Jiminy, Pinocchio, Sora and Ethan through the water. Sora and Ethan gain their balance while Pinocchio and Jiminy swim frantically with Monstro in pursuit. The whale's open maw gains on them slowly.

"Pinocchio! Jiminy!" Sora and Ethan called out. Monstro's great jaws clamped down on either side of them and Sora and Ethan swim towards the whale. A Chill Clawbster flew past them, swimming towards Monstro, who roars as the Dream Eater sends a beam of ice to Monstro, who slowed down considerably as it neared the surface.

"Oh no!" Sora yelled. They continued to race toward them, finally catching up to a frozen Monstro caught in a sea of ice. The Chill Clawbster flew over the ice. "We'll have to claw my way past, then rescue our friends!" Sora said.

"Right!" Ethan agreed.

Sora and Ethan fought and defeatd the Chill Clawbster, destroying the ice around Monstro. They encased Monstro in a bubble and used it to follow the Chill Clawbster as it tried to escape. The Nightmare attempted to attack it, but popped the bubble instead, giving Monstro the chance to swallow the Nightmare instead, knocking Sora and Ethan down into the water. Sora and Ethan resurface in time to see Monstro heave his giant mouth open, and they both scream as it sneezes them away.

Sora and Ethan woke up on land, having lost Monstro completely. They looked out at the water as the waves lapped against the shore.

"I get it now. After this, Pinocchio and Jiminy's world gets dragged into darkness, and they end up cast into the sea between worlds, along with Monstro. And then...they end up in Traverse Town, and the belly of the whale. That's when we meet for real. It's like Master Yen Sid said-I'm in the dream Pinocchio's world is dreaming. And that world will never be right again until it wakes from sleep." Sora thought out loud. A keyhole appeared in the sky and Sora and Ethan smiled and nodded at each other before Sora sealed it.

* * *

Later, Riku and Fate arrived inside Monstro. They looked around Monstro's mouth, where several piles of wood rested.

"Pinocchio!" They noticed an elderly man aboard a wooden boat. "Son! Where have you run off to?"

"Isn't that...Geppetto? Then...this must be..." Riku trailed off. Riku swam over to the boat and found Geppetto the clock maker sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked. Geppetto was startled.

"Huh? Goodness, who are you?" Geppetto asked.

"Riku. This is Fate."

"Oh, Riku, Fate. You poor children. Seems you were swallowed up by Monstro just like the rest of us. My name is Geppetto, and I'm looking for my son, Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio's gone missing?"

"I'm afraid so. After all my searching, I found him here in the whale. But then he ran off again to who-knows-where."

"That sounds kind of... familiar. Mister Geppetto, let Fate and I go look for your son."

"You would do that? Thank you. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Leave it to us."

"Did ya say you were really going to help us find Pinocchio?" Riku turned to see Jiminy Cricket on a nearby table.

"Jiminy?" Riku asked.

"Huh? That's right-name's Jiminy! Jiminy Cricket. But shucks, have we met?" Jiminy asked.

"No-you know, never mind." Riku said. Fate giggled.

"Hmm, if you say so. Anyway, Pinocchio comes first." Jiminy said.

"Right. Any idea where he went?" Riku asked.

"Well, I'm almost certain he wandered off with a stranger."

"Can you describe him?"

"Hmm...I remember he was dressed in a black coat." Riku gasped.

"A black coat? He's back again." Riku said. Fate nodded.

"Everywhere we go, huh?" Fate asked. It was Riku's turn to nod. Riku touched his heart and paused for a moment).

"Thanks." Riku said. He walked away but Jiminy hopped onto his shoulder that wasn't occupied by Fate. "Huh?"

"Well, I'm goin' with ya. Pinocchio's gonna need his conscience, and that's where I come in." Jiminy said.

As Riku, Fate and Jiminy searched through Monstro's insides to find Pinocchio, Riku realized something.

"Fate, you haven't told me anything yet." Riku said. Fate sighed.

"Fine. Might as well, while we're searching and all." Fate said. She started from the very beginning, leaving out details that were needed to shorten the story. She explained about her family, how Ethan and her became partners, meeting Destiny, Fairy Tail, her friends that became her family, the incident with one of her best friends Aaron, then the 7-year gap in their world. She explained about the Grand Magic Games, Eclipse and the Dragons, then Peter and Sage and Tristan, and then the one who was behind it all, Jered Asher. Riku could tell from the tone of her voice tha the had pissed her off good. She explained about Tristan's parting, then moved onto other things. In her world, there were also Angels, Demons and Vampires. That's where she got into detail about why she had sapphire blue eyes and her power that ran through her family, about her Grandmother as well. It finally came down to when Fate was bit by a Noble Vampire, which is one of the quickest ways to become a Vampire. Luckily, she had everoyne in Fairy Tail to help her out and accept her, and that's what she cared about the most: her Family. She finished up by explaining about how Ethan, Akina, Namine (which Riku had a weird reaction to that name for a reaso unknown to her), Destiny and her got to Traverse Town.

By the time Fate finished explaining, Riku had let it sink in.

"Quite a story you got, kiddo. Where do you think Akina, Namine and Destiny are now?" Riku asked.

"Somewhere safe. I hope." Fate replied.

"So, want to tell me about the relationship between you and Destiny?" Riku asked. Fate's cheeks went pink.

"No!" Fate replied. Riku laughed.

After more looking around they found Pinocchio walking with a hooded man.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy called out. The boy turned and saw them.

"Jiminy!" Pinocchio called to his conscience.

"Let him go now!" Riku yelled. The hooded one faced him and tapped Pinocchio forward. The boy was confused for a moment and looked up at the figure, then ran to Jiminy, who hopped to meet him.

"Thank goodness. Are you all right? Riku, Fate and I looked for ya everywhere." Jiminy said.

"Uh-huh. I'm just fine. Sorry, Jiminy. I messed up real bad. You and Father must have been so worried about me." Pinocchio said.

"Why, Pinocchio, I think ya just might be finally startin' to learn." Jiminy said. Riku walked over to the hooded figure with Fate still clinging to his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Riku asked. The figure removed his hood to reveal a doppelganger. "Me?" A corridor of darkness appeared and the boy entered it. Riku ran to follow but it closed before he reached it, standing stunned.

"As I live and breathe..." Jiminy said.

"That was my... my dark side. I gave in to the darkness once. And ever since, it's chased me around in one form or another. The Seeker of Darkness who stole my body... a puppet replica of the shadows in my heart... and now, I'm facing me." Riku explained.

"I'd say, we both have problems." Fate said. Riku nodded.

"Your dark side?" Jiminy asked.

"Gee, Riku, Fate, don't you have a Jiminy like I do? He's my conscience. He's taught me all kinds of important stuff. Maybe you just need somebody to show you what's right and wrong." Pinocchio said.

"Sure. You can't shoulder all your problems alone, ya know. You must have somebody-a friend you can talk to?" Jiminy asked. Riku and Fate looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we have each other. I do have someone else as well. That stupid grin he's always wearing-he's the best teacher I could ever have." Riku said. Fate nodded.

"Those stupid grins always get you no matter what mood you're in." Fate agreed. Riku nodded this time.

"Gee whiz... I wish I had lots of good friends." Pinocchio said.

"You will, Pinocchio. More than you can count." Jiminy promised. Suddenly, Monstro let out a wail.

"What now?" Riku asked. He looked to the entrance of another Chamber. "Is something in there? Pinocchio, Jiminy, you should head back. Fate and I will go see what's shaking things up."

"Okay!" They agreed. The 2 left and Riku and Fate proceed further in Monstro until they find a Char Clawbster, which has latched itself onto the whale's innards. As Riku and Fate enter, it shoots out a blast to the entrance and Riku quickly skidded on the ground to dodge as the Char Clawbster jumped over him. Riku summoned his keyblade and the monster turned to face him and Fate. Riku fought, with Fate as support like always, and defeated the Nightmare. Back in Monstro's Mouth, Geppetto laughed happily as Pinocchio ran into his arms. They hugged tightly as Riku and Fate watch.

"I thought I was only sent into the past on the Destiny Islands. So why does it seem like time was rewound in this world, too? Maybe it's like Master Yen Sid said-the world was freed from darkness, but has yet to wake from it. It's trapped in a never-ending dream." Riku said. A keyhole appeared in the air and Riku and Fate smiled at each other and nodded before Riku sealed it.

* * *

Meanwhile in a large castle, the red-haired man walked into a Study, massaging his neck.

"Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down." He said. He looked up to see Ienzo and Aeleus searching about the room. Books were strewn everywhere. "Hey. Are the other 2 still out cold?"

"Dilan and Even are conscious again, but still unstable. They're resting inside." Aeleus replied.

"Gotcha. Well, I guess I'll give the castle grounds a sweep." The red-haired man decided.

"Don't. If they were back, we would have found them by now." Aeleus said. The man scratched his head.

"So do ya think they were blasted off to some other world, or what?" He asked.

"I highly doubt it. When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place where it happened. And if that world is unavailable for whatever reason, a refuge is made for them in the realm between-a world called "Traverse Town." They would be sent there. Or perhaps-" Ienzo was cut off.

"No, look, okay-the fact is-we're here. We've been recompleted, right? So they should be here too-plain and simple." He said.

"I agree, it is strange." Ienzo said.

"What a drag. Could they not have been recompleted at all?" He asked, sighing.

"Well you see-" Ienzo started.

"Ah! Forget it.." He cut Ienzo off again. He walked to a portion of the wall where a painting was once hung. "You know what? I'll bring 'em back myself."

"Huh? How, exactly?" Ienzo asked as Aeleus stood.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" He asked, looking up at a message on the wall.


	5. The Grid

Sora and Ethan awoke to find themselves in an artificially lit world. Digital strips lined the edges of the landscape as Sora scanned his attire.

"What? This outfit... Hey, I know where I am!" Sora declared.

"In some... computer type world I'm guessing by the exterior." Ethan said, looking around. Sora nodded. They both looked up to see an enormous flying machine, it's core giving off a bright light. The Recognizer pulsed with energy as it soared above the city.

"Whoa! What is that?" Sora asked. Him and Ethan exchanged looks before they ran through the city in an attempt to catch up to it. The Recognizer they chased eventually hovered to the ground and lowered it's passenger bay. A group of Black Guards stood at the ready. "Whoa! Oh man!" Sora exclaimed. Ethan had no words, he just knew he didn't want to get on that thing. The Guards saw Sora and Ethan and walk towards them.

"Identify. State your handles, programs." A Black Guard demanded.

"I, uh..." Him and Ethan looked at each other, then back at the Guards. "We don't have any handles, but the name's are Sora and Ethan!

"Verifying handles "Sora" and "Ethan"... Handles not found. Stray programs recognized." A Black Guard said. 2 black guards grabbed Sora and Ethan, who both struggled. "Isolating for quarantine."

"Whoa there! That is so unfriendly!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, I am so not getting on that monster of a thing!" Ethan added. They managed to break free and run back into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku and Fate appeared in The Grid and Riku stared down at himself.

"My clothes... yours, too... Is this world special?" Riku asked no one in paticular. They looked up at a flash of light. "A Dream Eater?" He asked. A Recognizer lands near them. "No... Let's see how this plays out." He suggested, getting Fate's consent with a nod. 2 Black Guards exited the Recognizer as it lowered it's passenger bay. 2 more come from behind Riku and Fate and surrounded them, grabbing Riku by the shoulders.

"2 more strays." A Black Guard stated. Riku conceded, releasing their grip, and walked to the Recognizer. After it took off, the ship flew through the digital airspace. Riku stood in place aboard the ship next to another man.

"Are you both prisoners?" He asked.

"Yeah. It looks that way." Riku replied.

"Name's Sam." The man said.

"I'm Riku. This is Fate. Where are we, Sam?" Riku asked.

"We're on the Grid." Sam replied.

Riku was transported to the Game Grid, a long multileveled playing field. He stood along a spacious lined raceway.

"You're in luck." He turned around to see a man in a black suit with glowing yellow stripes. He was joined by 2 Black Guards. "Only a precious few are granted Light Cycle battle privileges." The Black Guard to the man's right walked up to Riku and handed him a small rod. Riku looked at it and then back at the man.

"Where's my partner?" Riku asked, worried since Fate wasn't with him.

"Waiting for you outside of the games." The man replied simply. Riku sighed.

"You gonna explain why it's so lucky?" Riku asked.

"I'll show you." He replied. The man smirked and Riku heard a humming sound from behind him. 2 Light Cycles sped from behind him on both sides and raced down the track. He looked at the rod in his hands.

"How hard can it be?" Riku questioned aloud. He ran forward, holding the rod in both hands and a Light Cycle formed in the air beneath him. He drove at full speed down the raceway, his front wheel extending in the air for a moment. He raced along the track, dodging lasers from following Recognizers and sending enemy racers crashing into the stream of light eminating from the back of the Light Cycle. A Commantis Dream Eater appeared but Riku made quick work of it and it flew away. "I think I've had enough entertainment for one day." He activated the cycle's weaponry and shot a heart shaped hole into the Grid wall and rode through it. He came to a stop in the city.

"Riku!" Sam ran over to him, Fate quickly flying into Riku and hugging him. Riku patted her head.

"You made it. You escaped from the games." Sam stated. "Your partner was worried, and I have to admit so was I."

"Yeah." Riku said, looking down at Fate. "I can see that."

"I know a way off the Grid. Wanna come with?" Sam asked.

"No. You go ahead. Wait, what's the way out?" Riku asked.

"Through the Portal."

"Portal?"

"Yeah, it's like a gate that opened when I came here. Once I'm back in the real world I can delete CLU. And then...then my dad will be able to come home."

"Your dad?"

"He vanished-twenty years ago when he came here to the Grid. But because he needed to protect his disc from CLU, he went into hiding. He's been trapped there ever since. But I'm gonna change that."

"I see... Sam, you mind if Fate and I go with you after all? To the Portal?"

"Sure. I'll take what help I can get. But first there's somebody I need to meet. He's in the City."

* * *

 _"I tried to get back, but I... I couldn't get to the Portal. It uses massive power and it can't stay open forever. And like a safe, it...it can only be opened from the outside. It closed on me, Sam. That's why I never came home." Sam's dad, Flynn, explained._

 _"So the Portal-it activated when I came in. So it's open now." Sam said. Sam walked over to the open wall window and looked out toward the city, where the I/O Tower beacon was lit, shining straight up into the clouds._

 _"Not for long. Only one millicycle. About eight hours." Flynn said. He stood beside Sam._

 _"So we go now. We go home, we can make a run for it, we get you out of here."_

 _"Sam. Don't rush."_

 _"What do you mean, "don't rush"? The Portal's gonna close."_

 _"My disc is everything, Sam-it's the master key. The Golden Ticket, the way out. And not just for me."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Our worlds are more connected than anyone knows. CLU figures if I can be in-"_

 _"He can be out?"_

 _"With my disc, it's possible."_

 _"And then what?"_

 _"Game over. The guy doesn't dig imperfection. What's more imperfect than our world? I can't let that happen. I won't."_

 _"So what do we do? Nothing?"_

 _"It's amazing how productive doing nothing can be." Flynn walked over to the Light Cycle and put a hand on it. "CLU is planning something. We've known that for a while. It's his game now! The only way to win is not to play."_

 _"Yeah, well that's a hell of a way to live."_

 _"But it is a way. Sometimes life has a way of moving you past things like wants and hopes."_

 _"That's great, Dad. Keep telling yourself that." Sam said before he left._

 _"Good night, Sam." Flynn said._

* * *

Riku and Sam ran through the city, Fate back on her original spot on Riku's shoulder.

"So, you were worried?" Riku asked.

"A little. I mean, I know you're strong, but even the strongest fall to certain things. Like Ethan, he has motion sickness. It's not the worst, but it's enough to get him feeling gross and that doesn't help sometimes." Fate explained. Riku chuckled.

"Well, Ill let you know now, I don't have motion sickness for anything." Riku said. Fate smiled. Sam stopped causing Riku to stop.

"Kill some time till I get back." Sam said. Sam left and Dream Eaters appeared around Riku and Fate. Riku summoned his Keyblade.

"Glad I get to fight more than boredom." Riku said.

* * *

Along a bridge, Sora and Ethan came face to face with an armored opponent. The man reached for the identity disk on his back and split it in two, holding them out as weapons. Sora readied his keyblade and Ethan sighed before getting in a fighting stance as Flynn, Sam and a young woman watched from an adjacent area.

"Tron... He's alive." Flynn said.

"Look at that boy's weapon. It's different." The woman pointed out.

"But it's something you programmed, right, Dad?" Sam asked.

"Huh? No, Sam... No, I've never seen it." Flynn replied.

The armored man backed down and touched his helmet, as if listening to a command. Sora and Ethan lowered their guard for a moment, but regained it as the man flipped over them and escaped. Sora and Ethan looked at each other.

"What was that about?" They both asked.

"Hey, that weapon. Can I see it?" Flynn, Sam, and the girl walked over to them and Sora looked at the Keyblade, holding it out to show her. She bent down and took a good look.

"This is just incredible. What a program-the weapon and the wielder." The woman said before looking at Ethan. "Do you have one?"

"Don't need one. I'm a Dragon Slayer, you don't need weapons when you use magic. Unless of course, you use magic items or something." Ethan explained.

"Huh... I've been wondering about your magic. Now I know." Sora said. "And by the way, neither of us are programs. This is called a "Keyblade," and I'm Sora."

"Ethan." Ethan introduced.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"So this is, like, Tron's world, right?" Sora asked.

"You know Tron?" Flynn asked in surprise. Sora looked at Ethan, who shook hiis head to signify he didn't know.

"I, uh...yeah, I've met him...and stuff. Obviously, Ethan hasn't." Sora replied.

"Listen, that program you just fought was Tron." Flynn said.

"What? That was Tron?" Sora asked.

"Tron used to be a good friend. Together, we created this place, the Grid. It was something, man... but then CLU staged a coup. I was exiled, and... Tron wound up getting derezzed. Or so I thought. CLU made him into a new program called Rinzler. That's the thing about programs. Mess with the code just a little, and their whole nature and memory can change." Flynn explained.

"But that's...horrible! Hmm... Most of this is over my head, but both Tron and this world do seem pretty different. Still, if that's really the Tron I know, we should change him back." Sora said.

"Bingo. And now you're both up to speed." Flynn said. Flynn opened his arms in a zen-like motion. "If we're lucky, CLU kept a backup of Tron's source code. He's a program, after all. He'd be methodical like that." Flynn chuckled.

"So, if we get Tron's "source code" back from CLU, we can put him back to normal, right?" Sora asked.

"That's the idea." Flynn replied.

"Great! Thanks, mister. Come on, Ethan." Sora said.

"I gotcha." Ethan sighed. They turned.

"Where are you going?" Flynn asked.

"We're going after CLU." Sora replied.

"Do you even know where he is?" Flynn asked.

"Nope, no idea." Sora replied. Ethan shook his head, silently laughing to himself as he sighed again.

"What strange Users. You're nothing like Flynn or Sam. Come on, Sora, Ethan. I'll show you 2 the way." The woman said. She walked over to Sora and Ethan.

"Quorra, we have to keep moving." Flynn said.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do if Rinzler attacks again?" Sam asked.

"If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinzler first." Quorra replied. Sora nodded.

"The 3 of us can handle him." Sora said. Ethan nodded. They smiled. Flynn thought it over carefully.

"All right. Do what you can. Maybe you, Ethan and Sora can help Tron." Flynn said.

"Dad, no." Sam argued.

"Relax, Sam. I have a feeling Sora and Ethan are people we can trust. Now you and me need to press on." Flynn said.

"Okay." Sam sighed. He passed Quorra. "Quorra, be careful."

"You too." Quorra said. Sam walked away with his father. "All right, it's both of you and me. You ready, Sora, Ethan?"

"Yeah." Sora said, turning to Ethan who nodded again, then turning back to Quorra. "Let's do this, Quorra."

"CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier. We can get there with a Solar Sailer from the underground docks." Quorra said. Ethan turned pale white.

"W-Would that happen to be tr-transportation?" Ethan asked. Quorra nodded.

"What's wrong? You're completely pale." Sora said.

"N-Nothing, let's go." Ethan replied.

Inside the Rectifier, CLU activated an identity disk hologram and stared at an image of Sora. He was intrigued by the weapon in Sora's hand.

"What's this? A "Keyblade"..." He deactivated the hologram and smirked, tossing the disk back to Rinzler, who stood behind him. Rinzler nodded, and returned the disk to the slot on his back as he walked out of the room. CLU stared out the window at the digital landscape.

~  
Sora, Ethan and Quorra took a Solar Sailer, Ethan just barely covering up his motion sickness, and snuck aboard the Rectifier.

"You sure we'll find Tron's source code here?" Sora asked. They searched the room.

"It's not here. Maybe CLU has it with him. Sora, Ethan. Let's look elsewhere." Quorra suggested.

"All right." Sora said as Ethan heavily sighed, hoping and praying not to get back on the Solar Sailer although they probably had to. Quorra stopped as the door opened, revealing Rinzler. She whipped out her identity disk, but Sora grabbed her arm. "Wait, Quorra! Let me talk to Rinzler. A little heart-to-heart might jog his memory."

"He's a program, Sora. Programs don't have hearts." Quorra said.

"That's not true. The Tron I remember, he had something." Sora said.

"Sora, that's not a good idea." Ethan said, but Sora ignored him and he turned to Rinzler.

"Hey, you used to be called "Tron," right? CLU did something to you to mess with your memory. You're a little confused, but that's okay. C'mon, remember, Tron!" Sora begged. Rinzler readied his weapons and striked, spinning in the air and sending the disks flying at Sora. Sora gasped and Quorra jumped in front of him, but they are both hit. Quorra jumped back up and sent her disk flying at Rinzler, who smoothly dodged it. Sora got up with Ethan's help as Quorra's disk returned to her.

"I don't think Rinzler...is quite the friend you remember." Quorra said. She rushed Rinzler again as Sora massaged his arm, looking down.

"He just needs time, that's all." Sora said. Ethan sighed, knowing Sora hoped for too much. Sora and Ethan looked up as Rinzler kicked Quorra in the face and she fell to the ground.

"Quorra!" Sora and Ethan yelled. They ran forward as Rinzler moved to destroy her.

"Tron, don't!" Sora yelled. They barely reached them when the doors shut and Rinzler escaped with Quorra. "Tron...why?"

"That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe." The cloaked young man appeared. "Or in your case, the most precious...hearts?"

"Not you again!" Sora yelled as Ethan groaned.

"This is a never-ending loop!" Ethan complained.

"The memory and heart are tightly linked." Another voice said. Sora gased. A corridor of darkness appeared and Xemnas stepped through.

"Xemnas!" Sora gasped.

"Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotion, a feeling. But in a digital world, memory does not work like that. Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Ansem, found an old system and made a copy of its Master Control Program...and used it to serve his own ends. This is the original data of that system. Here, data can be copied." Xemnas explained. Sora and Ethan see a duplicate of Sora. "Memory can be changed and easily manipulated." Several more copies of Sora appeared around them. "Tron is a digital entity, so why would he be any different? He obeys the rules of this world. Sora-what about you?"

"Me?" Sora asked.

"Your heart, memories, your data, and your dreams. The bits and bytes that have made up your life so far-can you say for sure they are not just copies of someone else's?" Xemnas asked. Sora pondered, which worried Ethan, but shook his head.

"Yes! My memories and feelings belong to me." Sora replied.

"You had better check." Xemnas stated. He turned away. "Make certain the box's contents match what's on the label...since you have been chosen." Xemnas returned to the corridor.

"Chosen for what?" Sora wondered aloud.

"You think this is the realm of dreams, but there, you are mistaken. Data does not dream, cannot dream." The cloaked young man said. The doors opened and Sora and Ethan felt the wind from the digital sea whip around them. They fought to stand their ground. "This world is real. You haven't the slightest idea where you are-that you have already wandered off the path."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. The young man gave a small laugh and entered another portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku and Fate defeated the Nightmares and heard noises in the tower Sam entered.

"What?" Riku asked. He ran ahead to find Flynn and Sam. Sam was holding an injured Quorra in his arms.

"Sam!" Riku and Fate yelled.

"Who are they?" Flynn asked.

"I'm Riku. This is Fate. Us and Sam were on our way to the Portal." Riku replied. Sam nodded to his father.

"Come with us." Flynn ordered.

"Where are we headed?" Riku asked.

"The Portal, but we need a Solar Sailer. There's one in the underground docks." Flynn replied. The walked on ahead.

* * *

 _Sam and Flynn rode the lift down watching over a wounded Quorra moments before they ran into Riku and Fate. Sam noticed his father's disc was missing._

 _"Your disc... Dad, it's gone." Sam said._

 _"It is." Flynn confirmed. Flynn knelt down and checked on Quorra. "She's stable."_

 _"We have to go back. CLU will use it to reach the outside world. I can stop him from destroying it if you'd just let me do this!" Sam yelled._

 _"You've done enough already!" Flynn yelled._

 _"So what do we do now?"_

 _"I don't know. Nothing. We do nothing. Be still. Wait." He paused for a second. "We can hop a Solar Sailer. A full-on sprint to the Portal. We can beat CLU there! Let's get her out of here."_

* * *

They reached the docks and rode a Solar Sailer. They laid Quorra on the floor and Flynn scanned her code from a hologram on her identity disk.

"Is she gonna make it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Flynn replied.

"But didn't you write her code?"

"Some of it. But...the rest is just..." He moved through different lines of blue code in the hologram, until he reached a spiral shaped one with a small red piece. "...beyond me."

"She's an ISO."

"ISO?" Riku asked.

"A whole new life form. Quorra is the last ISO." Flynn replied.

"And you created them?" Riku asked.

"They manifested, like a flame. They weren't really...really from anywhere. The conditions were right and they came into being. For centuries we've dreamed of a pure existence beyond our own. I found them in here, like flowers in a wasteland. They were spectacular. Everything I'd hoped to find in the system-control, order, perfection-none of it meant a thing. The ISOs-they were gonna be my gift to the world." Flynn said, smiling. He reached into the code and pulled out the red piece, which flew away like a moth. "There, good as new. It's gonna take a while for her system to reboot." Quorra's left arm began to regenerate.

"So what happened... to your gift?" Riku asked.

"CLU. CLU happened. He was built to create the perfect system. But endless potential can never, ever be fully realized. CLU saw the ISOs as an imperfection, so he destroyed them." Flynn replied.

"He screwed up." Sam stated.

"No, he's me. I screwed it up. Chasing after perfection-chasing after what was right in front of me. Right in front of me." Flynn corrected. He stared at his son as Riku walked down the Sailer.

"Look to hard for one thing and you miss everything else. And then, the people around you get hurt in the process. Like Xehanort. His single-minded thirst for answers created Ansem. We all have a little of that curiosity in us... So if we're not careful, any one of us could create an Ansem." Riku said. Fate nodded. Suddenly, a Recognizer flew off to their left, alerting them to it's presence.

"Great. They found us." Fate said sarcastically.

"We've been put on a new course." Flynn said.

They ended up at a docking station and hide from Rinzler. Quorra took out her disk and handed it to Flynn.

"Good-bye." Quorra said. Quorra ran out to distract Rinzler.

"Quorra. Quorra!" Flynn yelled.

"No, wait!" Sam yelled. Rinzler leapt down and subdued her.

"She's removing herself from the equation." Flynn said.

"We can't just let her go." Sam said.

"Yeah." Riku agreed.

"No. Hold on, Sam. What about getting you to the Portal? You shut them down from the outside." Flynn said.

"But Quorra comes first! And we still have to get back your disc." Sam argued.

"Sam. If you chase two rabbits, you won't catch either." Flynn said.

"If this is a father-son thing, neither of us will butt in, but we should probably get back that disc at least-before CLU uses it to destroy the outside world. Come on, Sam." Riku said.

"Right." Sam said. He turned to Flynn. "Meet me on the flight deck, and get us some wheels."

"Wheels? What's your plan?" Flynn asked.

"I'm a User. I'll improvise." Sam said, smirking. Riku, Fate and Sam went ahead. "Riku, I gotta save Quorra too."

"I know. We will." Riku said. Sam laughed.

"The disc should be somewhere on the Throneship. I saw it dock here earlier." Sam said. He looked around and spotted the Rectifier. "Over there!"

"All right." Riku said. He turned to Fate. "You good?" Fate nodded.

They reached the ship and found Flynn's disc, which was suspended by lasers in a circular hole overlooking the front of the ship. Sam walked up to it and took it, sounding an alarm. The doors opened and Rinzler stepped in with a captive Quorra.

"Sam. Go!" Quorra yelled. Rinzler knocked her to the floor and took out his weapons. Riku summoned his Keyblade and Sam thew his disc at Rinzler, who spun in the air to dodge it. Riku leapt at the wall and kicked off of it sending a powered swipe of the Keyblade at Rinzler, who lost his discs and fell off of the ship. "What are you doing here?"

"To the flight deck!" Sam ordered.

"But CLU will be here any minute. We'll never make it." Quorra said.

"Don't worry. Riku and Fate are here to help." Sam said. They escaped the Rectifier and ran along the docks, looking for Flynn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Ethan found themselves on the Game Grid.

"What in the world?" Sora asked.

"Combatants 13 & 14 versus Rinzler." An announcer said. Sora and Ethan looked around and saw CLU and Rinzler enter through a platform in the floor.

"Greetings, Sora, Ethan. I've been waiting." CLU said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am CLU." CLU replied.

"So it was you! You're the guy who turned Tron into Rinzler!" Sora yelled.

"Correct. I had to repurpose his code."

"Well, un-repurpose it!"

"Yes. Under the right parameters, I might."

"Huh?"

"You have a little item called a Keyblade. It can open any lock, isn't that right? Hand it over, and I'll change Rinzler back into Tron." CLU said. Sora summoned his Keyblade as Rinzler stepped forward.

"The Keyblade? I...I can't. This is what lights the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy!" Sora yelled.

"Ha! Flawed reasoning. I'll have to take it by force." CLU said. CLU descended on the platform as Rinzler rushed forward and readied his disks. He spun in the air, sending both disks flying at Sora, who blocked them with his Keyblade. Ethan stayed behind Sora, knowing he'd probably get hit if he didn't. They flew back to Rinzler and he readied another shot.

"Tron, why can't I get through to you?" Sora asked. Quorra watched them from above.

"Fight, Sora!" Quorra yelled. Sora blocked more strikes from Rinzler.

"Quorra! You're okay! I can't believe it!" Sora yelled.

"Yes. I think Tron heard you. Long enough for me to escape. You can do it. You can get through to him!" Quorra yelled. The Rectifier began to take off and Quorra braced herself as Sora continued to block. "Sora, you have to fight him!"

"But Quorra! How can I-" Sora was cut off.

"You have that key. It will bring him to his senses." Quorra said. Rinzler leapt into the air and striked, his identity disk creating sparks against the Keyblade.

"I'll try!" Sora yelled. Sora forced Rinzler back, and he landed in a swift stance. Sora turned to Ethan. "Be my back up?" Ethan nodded and Sora nodded back. "Let's go, Tron!"

After a grueling battle filled with acrobatics and ceiling matches, Rinzler felt something deep within him. Sora jumped into the air and a holographic sensor appeared over Rinzler's chest. He proceeded to push it, sending Rinzler into a low power state. Rinzler hovered for a bit and sunk to the ground. Sora walked over as CLU ascended to the stage again. He sent his identity disk at Sora, but Rinzler suddenly jumped up and took the hit, knocking CLU's disk away with his own. He fell to his knees as the disk hit the wall and the ceiling and crashedd down on the piece of the floor beneath him, shattering it.

"Tron!" Sora yelled. Sora reached out to him and Rinzler tried to grab his hand, but was too late and fell. CLU watched his descent.

"I'll deal with you later. I have to retrieve Rinzler." CLU said. Quorra and Ethan walked over to Sora, who was still staring down the hole in the floor.

"He reached for my hand." Sora said. Quorra gave a sympathetic look. Ethan sighed a knelt down beside Sora, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Tron is still in there."

"Sometimes, when you love someone , rather it be a friend or a family member or otherwise, you don't want to let go. And sometimes it's good for you to hold on, but at other times you have to let go even if you don't want to. Nobody wants to let go, of course, but sometimes letting go means acceptance." Ethan explained.

"Then I guess, I gotta let go then, huh?" Sora asked. Ethan shook his head.

"I can't tell you, it's up to you." Ethan replied. Sora smiled and Ethan smiled back.

"You and that key have a special power." Quorra said.

"So do you-power to make me see it." Sora said.

"So, does that mean we're friends?" Quorra asked.

"Of course." Sora replied. They chuckled.

Later, Sora and Ethan stood alone on the Game Grid.

"What if my memories aren't my own?" Sora ased. Ethan was concerned for a moment, but Sora didn't leave him time to be concerned. "No, I gotta be like Tron. Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us back to the truth." Ethan smiled. A keyhole appeared and Sora sealed it.

* * *

Riku, Fate, Sam, and Quorra caught up to Flynn and they boarded a Light Jet, which turned from red-lined to blue. They took off and headed for the Portal at the I/O Tower. Upon entering, they found CLU waiting for them on the bridge. Flynn stepped forward.

"This is mine." Flynn said. He walked towards CLU. "Had a feeling you'd be here!"

"You! You promised that we would change the world...together! You broke your promise!" CLU yelled. The Commantis Dream Eater appeared behind him as wind whipped around the Portal. "I took the System to its maximum potential. And now, you see the applications at my disposal!" The Nightmare spun the disc on it's back and clawed at the air with mechanical pincers.

"I don't believe it." Flynn said. Riku walked up, Fate flying behind him.

"You can leave this one to us." Riku said, Fate nodding.

Riku and Fate fought and defeated the Commantis. It disappeared, leaving CLU shocked.

"I created the perfect system!" CLU yelled.

"The thing about perfection is that it's unknowable. It's impossible, but it's also... right in front of us, all the time. You wouldn't know that because I didn't when I created you. I'm sorry, CLU. I'm sorry." Flynn apologized. CLU stared at him for a second before kicking him away. Sam gave a yell and tried to tackle CLU, who simply tossed him over his shoulder. He rolled on the ground in pain as Quorra checked on Flynn. Riku ran over with his Keyblade out, Fate still flying behind him. "Go." Quorra nodded and used a rope to spin around the platform and land in front of Riku, Fate and Sam as CLU walked toward them. She took out a lightsword and faced him. "CLU! Remember what you came for." CLU walked back over to Flynn and the bridge opened, splitting him and Flynn from the others. CLU kicked Flynn in the face, flipping him over. He took Flynn's disk from his back and activated it, pulling up a hologram of Quorra.

"No..." CLU muttered. He looked over at Quorra, Sam, Fate and Riku who were at the Portal. Quorra looked back at him. "No... Why?" He turned to Flynn.

"He's my son." Flynn said. He deactivated the hologram and threw the disk into the ground beside Flynn, running back up the bridge to the Portal. "Go!" CLU jumped over the gap in the bridge and nearly missed as he grabbed onto the other side.

"Dad!" Sam yelled. Flynn stood up.

"Sam! It's time!" Flynn yelled.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Sam. It's what he wants." Quorra said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sam yelled.

"Take her!" Flynn yelled. Quorra handed Flynn's disk to him, and he took it.

"Yes!" Sam yelled. Sam held the disc upward, activating the Portal. Light engulfed them.

"Good-bye, kiddo." Flynn said. The identity disk floated upward in the pillar of light and Sam gave his father one last glance. CLU stood up and Riku ran toward him, Fate back in her spot on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." Riku said. Flynn gasped and knelt down quickly, his long coat flowing behind him. He touched the ground and a burst of energy rippled out from him. It reached CLU, who felt a strong tug backwards towards Flynn. He reached out to the Portal and tried to walk but was unable to overcome the force pulling him as Flynn stood up with his arms out. The wind gathered strength and CLU was knocked backwards into Flynn's body, sending out a massive pulse of bright energy, which engulfed everything. The light dissipated and Riku, now alone with Fate on his shoulder, walked over to where the Portal once was.

"The Portal is gone. These gates that connect worlds-maybe when we pass through them, we're challenged, and changed. And it's not over. There are more trials ahead we have to overcome. But we'll be ready, Sora." RIku said, the looked at Fate, who looked back up at him. "And you and Ethan too, right Fate?"

"Right." Fate said, smiling. A keyhole shined in the air and he sealed it.


	6. Traverse Town (2nd Visit) & The Outside

Meanwhile, in Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower, Goofy and Donald stood looking out the window as Mickey looked through a bookshelf.

"Gee, I hope Sora's okay." Donald said.

"He'll be just fine as long as Riku's with him." Goofy said. Mickey gasped.

"You don't think-No!" He turned to face Yen Sid, who was sitting in his chair. "Master Yen Sid!" A black bird flew in through the moon-shaped window.

"Look, it's a raven!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Uh-oh!" Mickey said. The bird flew over to Yen Sid's desk, carrying a scroll in it's claws and something shiny in it's mouth.

"That raven is Maleficent's." Yen Sid said.

"What's it got?" Donald asked. It dropped the items on the desk and flew back out the window. Mickey stared at the crown.

"Why, that's Minnie's." Mickey said. He picked up the scroll and read it.

"Well?" Donald asked. Mickey gasped.

"Gawrsh, what's it say?" Goofy asked.

"It's from Maleficent. She's kidnapped Minnie." Mickey replied.

"She took Queen Minnie?" Donald and Goofy both asked.

"The letter says for me to return to Disney Castle... or else." Mickey said.

"Mickey, there is no time to waste." Yen Sid told him.

"Okay... you fellas stay here." Mickey said. Donald and Goofy gave Mickey a salute.

"King Mickey, we're going with you!" They said.

"Gosh... I guess you're right, pals. We friends need to stick together. Master Yen Sid, we'll be back!" Mickey said. Yen Sid nodded. The gummi ship flew away from the world as the sorcerer mused in his chair.

"The timing is too perfect, too calculated. Maleficent must sense a change in the forces of darkness. A change... like Xehanort." Yen Sid said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Ethan walked back into the Fifth District.

"Huh? We're back in Traverse Town." Sora said. Joshua watched them from an above platform.

"Why, hello down there, Sora, Ethan. I've been waiting." Joshua said. Sora and Ethan turned around to see him.

"You do know you can wait on the ground, right? Come down so we can talk." Sora said.

"Now?" Joshua asked.

""Now"? What do you mean, "now"? You're the one who said you were waiting!" Sora yelled. Joshua shrugged and got down to Sora and Ethan's level.

"You know you're turning more into Neku every day. But listen, I'm glad you 4 showed up because-" Joshua was cut off

"You "4"?" Ethan asked.

"Does that mean Riku and Fate are here?" Sora asked.

"Yes. But you and them are still a world apart. They didn't seem especially worried, though. They know they'll find you." Joshua replied.

"Yeah." Sora sai, Ethan nodding.

"Just look at Neku. He and the others all found their Game partners." Joshua said.

"Oh, they're back home safe now?" Sora asked. Joshua shook his head.

"Remember what I told you. Their existence is on the line-and the Reapers are dead set on erasing them for good. But they found refuge in this world, and luckily each other too." Joshua explained.

""Reapers"?" Sora and Ethan asked, exchanging looks.

"Right. If Neku and the others want to get back to where they came from, they need to win the "Reapers' Game." It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except...this time, the mission is a tough one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it. So, I was sort of hoping the both of you and Riku and Fate could help us out. You have your Keyblades and your magic, and with those, we might still have a chance." Joshua explained.

"Well, I'm glad they're here with us." Sora said.

"Definitely." Ethan said.

"If they are, Riku and Fate are on one side of the Portal, and you 2 are on the other. They might be by your side-they might be a million miles away. You can't measure the distance in time or space. Even without the wall between you, it's hard to say." Joshua explained. Sora and Ethan nodded.

"Don't worry. They're with us-even when it might seem like they're not." Sora said. "Right?"

"I guess you're right, you almost always are." Ethan replied. Joshua smiled and looked away.

"Then you 4 are lucky." Joshua said.

"You and your friend are lucky too, Joshua." Sora said. Ethan patted Sora's head as Joshua laughed.

"I appreciate you saying that with conviction, even though you have no idea what you're talking about." Joshua said.

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

"Anyway...Neku and his partner are pinned down in the fountain plaza. I can count on you both, right?" Joshua asked.

"Sure thing." Ethan replied.

"Always!" Sora replied.

Sora and Ethan entered the Fountain Plaza in the Fourth District, where Neku and Shiki were finishing off some Dream Eaters. An orb of light switched from Neku to Shiki, ending the battle. Shiki held her cat doll.

"This is starting to wear me down. Can we get a time out?" Shiki asked. They looked into the sky and saw a large bird-like Nightmare riding a broom and holding it's hat like a spellbook. The Spellican waved it's wing and summoned a lightning bolt, which striked the ground near Neku and Shiki, actually knocking Shiki into the fountain with a yelp. Out of the lightning appeared a group of Dream Eaters.

"What?" Neku asked. A Tatsu Steed sent a fireball toward Neku, but was stopped by Sora.

"Miss us?" Sora asked. Shiki righted herself in the pool.

"Sora? And...?" Neku trailed off.

"Oh, right! We never really properly met last time! Ethan Hibiki." Ethan introduced.

"Ethan." Neku repeated.

"We'll take it from here!" Sora said.

"No. I don't need your help." Neku said.

"'Course you do! Where are your Dream Eaters? How else can you fight?" Sora asked.

"I don't need them anymore." Neku replied. Shiki got out of the fountain, dripping wet.

"Oh, right, your partner. Well, don't you want to make it out of the Game? Who's gonna help her if you get hurt?" Sora asked. Neku and Shiki slowly nodded to each other.

"Okay, you win." Neku said. Shiki ran ahead. "I'll let you do the sweating."

Sora and Ethan fought and defeated the Nightmares, and the Spellican disappeared.

"He got away!" Sora yelled. Ethan groaned.

"Dammit, he better come back." Ethan said. Sora dispeled his Keyblade and Shiki and Neku returned.

"Sora. Ethan." Neku said.

"So, you must be Neku's partner." Sora said to Shiki.

"Yeah. I'm Shiki. Nice to meet you. Neku told me all about you." Shiki said.

"Cool. But you should have seen him. He looked everywhere for you." Sora said. Ethan couldn't stop himself from laughig a little, so he covered his mouth with the side of his hand. Neku waved his hands around.

"Hey, Sora, stop talking!" Neku yelled.

"What? Why? You said you need her. That's a good thing." Sora said. Ethan shook his head. Shiki smiled shyly.

"That's sweet, Neku." Shiki said. He stroked his hair.

"I need you to stop annoying me." Neku said.

"Mm-hmm. Well, I still think it's sweet." Shiki said. She hugged her doll. "It's nice to be needed."

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" They looked over to see Joshua walk in. "Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imagining of this world."

""Other imagining"? You mean...where Riku and Fate are." Sora said.

"Yes. Them and our other friends will do what they can. But we'll just run ourselves in circles at this rate. We need to trap that thing in one place, and then we can finish it." Joshua explained.

"Trap it where?" Ethan asked.

"The Third District." Joshua replied.

"Okay." Sora said. Sora, Ethan, Shiki, and Neku started to run towards the Third District. Neku hanged back a second, puzzling Joshua.

"Joshua." Neku addressed him.

"Yes. Neku?" Joshua asked.

"Tell me-are we really gonna make it home?"

"But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself and you give up on the world."

"Right... So I'll see you there?" Joshua was surprised.

"Me?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah. You're my friend. It's your home, too." Neku replied. Joshua gave a soft chuckle.

"Maybe it's you that's turning into Sora."

"Huh?"

"...Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku and Fate entered the First District of Traverse Town.

"Traverse Town? Why are we back?" Riku asked. He heard footsteps behind them. "Joshua."

"Nice of you to join us." Joshua said.

"What happened?" Fate asked.

"Trouble happened. I was hoping a pair of you could help." Joshua replied.

"When did Sora and Ethan get here?" Riku asked.

"Bravo, Riku. Why can't they be this quick on the uptake?" Joshua asked. Fate and Riku exchanged looks.

"Yeah, well. Sora and Ethan are a little..." They laughed softly.

"Now, let's get down to the problem. We've got a nasty Dream Eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. Not only that, it knows how to summon creatures like it-pretty powerful ones, too. The others are on a mission to stop it, but they need help." Joshua explained.

"The others?" Fate asked.

"You mean Shiki and her friends?" Riku asked.

"That's right. They all found their Game partners, and Shiki is over fighting in the other Traverse Town. In fact, Sora and Ethan are helping them out." Joshua replied.

"Good to hear. So what can we do?" Riku asked.

"Actually, the Dream Eater just reappeared in the fountain plaza. I sent Beat and his partner to face it." Joshua replied.

"We're on it." Riku said. They started to leave.

"Riku, Fate. There's something else you both need to know." Joshua said. Riku stopped and turned around. "These two Traverse Towns separated by the Portal... I was under the impression they were parallel worlds, but it looks like I was wrong."

"Wrong how?" Fate asked.

"That's where it gets tricky. After you 2 and Sora and Ethan left, Shiki crossed the Portal to join her Game partner. Did you notice Players have a mission timer inscribed on their hands? Well, when she got to the other side, Shiki had more time left on her clock than her partner. And when Beat's partner crossed over from the other side, she had LESS time left." Joshua explained.

"So time flows differently here and there? So what? That's true of any two worlds. Their home world would be running on a different time axis, too." Riku said.

"Yes, I understand that. But if these Traverse Towns were parallel worlds, then time would flow the same in both. But it doesn't, ergo they are not parallel worlds." Joshua said.

"You mean there's a past... and a future?" Fate asked.

"No. Impossible. The worlds are clearly separate-it's not just time that sets them apart. As you noted, Riku, every world flows at its own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds." Joshua replied.

"Distinct worlds?" Riku asked.

"Yes... but this is all conjecture. It's like the same world imagined by two people. What does that tell the both of you? That we're in..." Joshua trailed off. Riku and Fate exchanged looks again.

"A dream..." They both finished the sentence in unison.

"Yes. Bravo again. In which case none of this may matter one bit to me or my friends. But to the both of you and Sora and Ethan, I think it might be a vital clue." Joshua said.

"Right... Thanks. So you need us in the plaza?" Riku asked.

"Wow. I'm running out of "bravos"." Joshua replied.

"Be right back." Riku said.

Riku and Fate entered the Fourth District as Rhyme and Beat were fighting the Spellican.

"Beat!" Riku and Fate yelled.

"About time, yo!" Beat yelled.

"Beat, what happened to your Dream Eaters?" Riku asked.

"Don't need 'em when I've got my Game partner. And I don't need either of you!" Beat replied.

"Oh, here we go again. Five seconds ago, it was, "Where's Riku and Fate"-and now the act?" Rhyme asked.

"Bwaaah! Don't tell them that." Beat said. Rhyme giggled. The Spellican's face made a slight twitch as it hovered in front of them.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Rhyme. Riku and Fate, right? Sorry my partner's acting like a doofus." Rhyme apologized. Riku dispeled his Keyblade.

"I am not! You always gotta go around and... and garnish my reputation!" Beat yelled.

"Since when? You burned that bridge all by yourself. "Nobody raises his reputation by lowering others"." Rhyme said. Riku and Fate laughed.

"Yo, Riku, Fate. You gonna sit there and let her get in my grill?" Beat asked.

"Sorry, it's just..." Fate started.

"You 2 are cut from the same cloth." Riku finished.

"I know!" Rhyme agreed.  
"I ain't made of cloth!" Beat argued. Beat laughed.

"Beat looks and talks like a punk, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere." Rhyme said.

The Spellican continued to twitch...

"Yeah. He's come through for me, so I know what you mean." Riku agreed.

...and twitch...

"There, see? I'm a-" Beat started.

...and twitch.

"Rhyme! You didn't just call me a punk again!" Beat cut himself off. The 4 laughed, sending the Spellican into a fit of rage.

"All right, now we ruffled it's feathers." Riku said. Riku summoned his Keyblade. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah!" Beat and Rhyme replied.

"You ready?" Riku asked Fate, looking down at hhe ron his shoulder. She nodded. The Spellican summoned a group of Dream Eaters and proceeded to fly towards the First District on it's broomstick.

"Me and Rhyme'll handle things here." Beat said.

"You both go after that thing!" Rhyme said.

"Right!" Riku agreed. Riku and Fate chased it into the Back Streets, where it summoned a herd of Cera Terror Dream Eaters, which stampeded down the alley.

"Quantity versus quality, huh?" Riku asked.

Riku and Fate defeated the Nightmares and Joshua appeared on an upper ledge with the Portal.

"Riku, Fate, the Third District! We're going to pin it between both worlds!" Joshua yelled.

"Got it!" Riku and Fate yelled. Joshua and the Portal disappeared as Riku ran to the Third District, Fate still securely hanging onto his shoulder. He quickly jumped off walls to catch up to the Nightmare and landed in front of it.

"I got you now!" Riku yelled. Beat and Rhyme entered from an upper area.

"This is my street, yo!" Beat yelled.

"You gotta play by the rules." Rhyme said. The Spellican escaped through the Portal.

"Oh, no!" Beat yelled.

"Hey!" Rhyme yelled. Riku dispeled his Keyblade.

"Sora, Ethan, you got this." Riku mumbled.

* * *

Sora and Ethan entered the Third District square, where Joshua watched from the above area. The Portal appeared along with the Spellican. Sora readied his weapon and Ethan got into a fighting stance.

"I got it, Riku, Fate!" Sora mumbled reassuringly.

"It's working! He pulled through for us!" Joshua yelled. The Spellican summoned more Dream Eaters, which took off in various directions.

"We'll handle things here. You take care of the boss!" Neku yelled.

"Will do!" Sora yelled. Neku headed off through the door to the Second District. A great lightning bolt striked and the Spellican sended a Hockomonkey, Wargoyle, and Char Clawbster against Sora and Ethan, who defeated them all. A Keyhole appeared in the sky and the Spellican flew into it. "Not again!" Neku, Shiki, and Joshua walked over to Sora and Ethan.

"Hey Josh, where'd it go?" Neku asked.

"Somewhere else. Out of Traverse Town, and out of my reach. We'll just have to let it go." Joshua replied.

"Great..." Neku muttered.

"So we failed the mission?" Shiki asked.

"Hmm..." Joshua pondered.

"We'll go after it!" Sora and Ethan both yelled.

"What?" Neku asked.

"C'mon, w're not actual Players. Can't we bend the rules?" Sora asked. Shiki and Joshua chuckled.

"Well, I guess the rules of the world don't apply if your hearts are connected-right, Sora? That's how you roll. And wherever you go, Ethan goes." Joshua said.

"Right! Then it's settled." Ethan said. Sora nodded. They faced the Keyhole and Sora aimed his Keyblade at it. Neku looked up from the ground, hesitant.

"Sora. Ethan." Neku said. They looked over at Neku. "Thanks. It wasn't easy, but you both made it easier."

"Yeah." Sora said. Ethan nodded.

"Wow, Neku. You've changed." Shiki said.

"Huh? You think?" Neku asked.

"Yeah, you're less dorky." Shiki replied.

"What?" Neku asked. Shiki giggled.

"Once you find your friends, Sora, Ethan, you should come hang out in our town!" Shiki suggested.

"Definitely. See you in Shibuya." Neku said.

"Sure. It's a deal." Sora said. Ethan nodded. They walked back over to them and held their hands out. Neku and Shiki placed their hands on top of theirs. Sora looked over to Joshua, who added his.

"Anything I should pass on to Riku and/or Fate?" Joshua asked. Sora and Ethan exchanged looks.

"Nah. We'll see them soon." Sora replied, Ethan nodding. The 3 smiled at them. Sora sealed the Keyhole.

* * *

Later Beat, Riku, Fate and Rhyme stood (or hung off a shoulder in Fate's case) in the Third District, watched over by Joshua.

"This is so tired, yo. Every time we chase him down..." Beat complained.

"I know. But we've got an ally on the other side. Don't worry." Riku said. Fate nodded.

"Yeah, well, I still don't like it." Beat said. Joshua stepped off the high roof and floated swiftly to the ground.

"You know, you are such a good listener, Beat. You're like a sponge, really." Joshua said.

"Me? I'm not a sponge. I'm just me." Beat said. He made a fist and Rhyme laughed.

"You mean "Daisukenojo Bito"?" Joshua asked. Beat flinched.

"Hey! Don't use my full name!" Beat whined.

"That's a weird name." Riku commented.

"Hey!" Rhyme couldn't help but laugh, which set Riku and Fate off also. A Keyhole appeared in the sky.

"Well, it's time to go." Riku said. He walked towards the Keyhole.

"Hey, Riku, Fate-thanks." Rhyme said.

"Yeah, stay cool. We'll catch up with you soon." Beat said. He gave a thumbs-up.

"Mm-hmm. Say hi to Sora and Ethan." Rhyme said. She waved and they waved back.

"Sure." Fate said.

"Riku, Fate. Remember what I said. Be careful. If this really is a dream, it's going to lie to you to try and make you think it's real." Joshua said. They nodded.

"We got it." Riku said.

"What? I don't got it." Beat said.

"You and Sora would break your heads on this one." Joshua joked.

"Bwaaah?" Everyone laughed and Riku sealed the Keyhole.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library of Disney Castle, Maleficent and Pete were holding Queen Minnie captive as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came to her aid.

"Pete, you big thug!" Donald yelled.

""Thug" works for me. We all got a role to play, right?" Pete asked, laughing.

"Gawrsh, at least he's honest, in a dishonest way." Goofy said.

"Silence! No underling of mine shall be insulted so." Maleficent said. Pete covered his mouth. "I have great plans for dear Pete and for all the worlds...once I have taken them for my own." Pete nodded.

"Then I've got bad news for you-that day's never gonna come." Mickey said.

"Perhaps you should take a few moments to reconsider. Or does the queen's life mean nothing to you at all?" Maleficent asked.

"Mickey! Don't you listen to her! You can't let Maleficent have her-" Minnie was cut off when Pete covered her mouth tightly.

"No! Minnie! All right, Maleficent. Tell us what you want." Mickey said.

"Let me see... Shall I begin with this world? I much preferred it in it's darker, more ominous permutation." Maleficent said.

"You said it. This place needs some lights-out time!" Pete agreed.

"You're lying, Maleficent. Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. What is it you're really after?" Mickey asked. Maleficent sighed and smiled.

"Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Xehanort, the man who led me to discover worlds outside of my own?" Maleficent asked.

"You know him?" Mickey asked.

"As do you, I see. Yes, he shared everything with me-how to go about winning a heart over to the darkness, and, most gloriously, about the seven hearts of pure light-the ones that would grant me the power I need to conquer all worlds. However, the worlds were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated. Then it came to me-of course! I could go about conquering other worlds in my own manner." Maleficent explained. They glared at her. "You do have the "data" for all the worlds, do you not?" Pete gave an evil chuckle. "And now you will hand it over to me."

"No!" Donald yelled in shock.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy also yelled in shock.

"What do ya mean?" Mickey asked in shock.

"Don't you bozos pretend you don't remember. Me and Maleficent was trapped inside it. Now cough it up!" Pete ordered.

"Why do you want the data?" Mickey asked.

"I'm afraid that is no concern of yours." Maleficent replied. Mickey struggled to contain his fury.

"Ah-ah-ah... Wouldn't want her Royal Minnie Mousiness to get a boo-boo, now would we?" Pete asked. Maleficent moved closer.

"I see you have failed to recognize the futility of your situation. Very well..." Maleficent said. The orb at the end of her staff glowed. "Face your doom!" She sent a ball of fire at Mickey. Suddenly, two wheels flew out of a black portal. One pierced the ground, blocking the attack sent at Mickey and the other caused Pete to lose his grip on Minnie. Once free, Minnie countered with a Faith attack.

"Light!" She yelled. Maleficent turned away as a pillar of light surrounded Minnie, knocking Pete to the floor. Mickey and Minnie rushed to each other and smiled. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons.

"Maleficent... you lose!" Mickey yelled. Maleficent scowled.

"Say, uh, milady, I think the pipsqueak's right. We better hit the road!" Pete panicked. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, a girl fell to the ground between the 2 sides. Another girl screamed before landing on top of her. Something green bounced off of them and beside them. They scrambled to get up as both sides just watched in confusion. The blonde got up and Mickey gasped upon recognizing her, but did not get to speak, as the brunette ddi instead.

"Namine, what the hell!? Why did you land on top of me!?" The brunette asked.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice, Akina!" Namine yelled, picking up the green thing which happened to be a cat that was now rubbing their head. Akina huffed before realizing they were in the middle of something.

"Say, uh..." Akina couldn't find words. Namine noticed and screamed.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! MOVE!" Namine yelled, pushing her older sister with one hand.

"WH-WHAT!?" Akina asked.

"I don't need to die today, move, move!" Namine replied as they quickly moved out of the way.

"Wait, don't you think there's something sketchy about a-" Namine slapped a hand over her older sister's mouth and smiled at the 2 sides, laughing nervously. Maleficent touched the orb on her staff.

"I now know that what I seek lies within these walls. Trust thatI will eliminate you in good time." Maleficent said. She started to walk away into a corridor of darkness.

"Hey! Wait for me! Maleficent?" Pete ran after her. "Waaait!" The corridor closed behind him. Mickey dispeled his Keyblade and a hooded figure walked out of the shadows towards the wheel stuck in the floor.

"You used the darkness to get here? That was reckless." Mickey said. The man pulled the wheel out of the tile. "But gosh, I didn't expect you to save us..." The red-haired man held the wheel over his shoulder. "Axel."

"Axel didn't. My name is Lea." He pointed to his head and smiled. "Got it memorized?"

"By the way, King Mickey, what about them?" Goofy asked. Mickey turned towards the 2 girls. They were worrying over the cat.

"Are you okay, Destiny?" Namine asked. Destiny was now flying between them.

"Something like that." Destiny replied. Akina noticed the attention placed on them and cleared her throat, making Namine and Destiny noticed.

"Oh! We're really, really sorry if we interrupted anything." Namine apologized.

"It's alright, you didn't. But I most definitely wasn't expecting to see you, Namine." Mickey said. Namine blinked.

"You know them, Nami?" Akina asked.

"I-I don't believe I do. Although, the red-head looks like Arwin, doesn't he?" Namine asked. Akina glanced over.

"Yah, it looks like pyro. But... how do they know you?" Akina asked.

"So, you're not Namine?" Mickey asked.

"You may be thinking of another. I'm Namine Blake, 15 years old. I'm a Light Dragon Slayer, a mage of Fairy Tail." Namine explained.

"I see. Well, there's a girl named Namine in this dimension who looks exactly like you." Mickey explained. "Sorry for the mix-up. I'm Mickey, nice to meet you."

"I'm Namine Blake. This is my older sister Akina and her Exceed, Destiny." Namine introduced them.

"Do you always leave out the part where you're king?" Lea asked. "And by the way, my name isn't Arwin, it's Lea."

"Oh, and- huh?" Namine looked around.

"What is it?" Akina asked.

"Ethan and Fate aren't here!" Namine replied. Akina and Destiny looked around.

"That idiot, where'd he go this time!?" Akina asked.

"We got seperated, remember? They could be anywhere in this dimnesion by now, even in the in-between." Destiny said, then started to panic. "They could be seperated. Fate could be lost and alone. What if she's hurt!? What if-" Akina smacked him over the head.

"We'll find your girlfriend, calm down. We'll find the both of them." Akina said. She turned to Mickey. "Lea mentioned you're the King, right? Do you know any trackers?"

"Master Yen Sid can track down people, can't he?" Donald asked. Mickey nodded.

"We're going to head back there right now. Come with us." Mickey said. They all nodded, though Destiny was really worried.

'Please be okay, Fate.' He thought.


	7. Country of the Musketeers & Safe?

Meanwhile, in a royal training yard Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood in uniform facing a Ducky Goose Dream Eater. Donald shivered.

"We're doomed!" Donald yelled before he ran away.

"Donald! Where ya goin'?" Mickey asked.

"Stand back! Here goes nothin'!" Goofy yelled. Goofy closed his eyes and ran with a holler, sword pointed up.

"Hey, Goofy, that's the wrong way!" Mickey yelled. Mickey faces the Dream Eater and readied his weapon. "All right. I'll show ya what a Musketeer can do!"

Sora and Ethan walked in to see Mickey rush toward the Dream Eater, which knocked him away. They ranto help and Sora sliced the Nightmare down to size.

"King Mickey, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Have we met before?" Mickey asked.

"What?" Sora asked in confusion. He looked around at the training yard, which bared no resemblance to Disney Castle. "Wait, is this like what happened with Jiminy and Tron? But...I'm not in Disney Castle, and that world isn't one of the ones that's asleep. I don't get it."

"And I shan't know what you be talkin' about." Ethan said, crossing his arms over his chest. Sora chuckled, remembering Ethan didn't know much about his dimension. Mickey walked over.

"You okay? What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, um... we were wondering... where we are?" Sora asked. Mickey noticed his Keyblade.

"Hmm? Where'd you get that key?" Mickey asked.

"This? It's a Keyb-"

"Shh!" Mickey cut him off. Mickey ran closer. "I know. You both came from another world, right?" Mickey asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah..." Sora mumbled.

"My name's Mickey. I'm workin' on a problem. That's why I'm in this world bein' a Musketeer." Mickey explained.

"Hmm... So, am I in a world the king visited that I don't know about-a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere? 'Cause I guess..." Sora mumbled. Ethan sighed.

"You seem confused." Mickey pointed out. A group of Dream Eaters appeared. "Look out!"

"I'm Sora. This is my partner Ethan Hibiki. Let us handle 'em." Sora said. Sora and Ethan rushed into battle and defeated the enemies.

"Thanks. I sure owe ya one. Some Musketeer I turned out to be." Mickey said. Goofy ran around swinging his sword wildly.

"Where's the bad guys?" Goofy asked.

"Goofy!" Sora exclaimed, making Ethan facepalm.

"Everything's under control, Goof." Mickey said. He stopped and finally opened his eyes.

"Really? You mean we clobbered 'em?" Goofy asked. Donald walked back in slowly.

"Are they...gone?" Donald asked.

"Hey, Donald!" Sora yelled cheerfully. Donald jumped in fright. This time, Ethan sighed. "What?"

"What? Who are you 2?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh, do I know either of you from somewhere?" Goofy asked. Goofy and Donald walked over to them. Sora thought for a moment, looking at Ethan to realize why his friend had sighed.

"No... Nice to meet you." Sora replied.

"Say fellas, this is Sora and Ethan. And it doesn't matter when we met. Once we make a friend, we're friends for life." Mickey said.

"Hi. I'm Donald." Donald said.

"And I'm Goofy." Goofy said. Sora nodded.

"Friends for life." Sora said.

"Now, we've gotta go protect the princess! Donald, Goofy, follow me!" Mickey ordered. They started to leave.

"Hey wait! You're not gonna let us come along?" Sora asked.

"But you're not Musketeers. And this mission is fraught with danger." Mickey said.

"All the more reason we should help. When the going gets tough, the tough call their friends." Ethan said.

"Hmm... Well, all right. Thank you!" Mickey thanked them.

"Great! Should we do the thing?" Goofy asked.

"The "thing"?" Sora and Ethan asked. Goofy whispered to them and they understood.

"But, what about Ethan?" Sora asked. Ethan grabbed something from his pocket and held it up.

"It's a magic item and I don't often use it, but it works." Ethan said. Sora nodded. Mickey pointed his sword in the air.

"All for one..." Mickey started. The others did the same.

"And one for all!" They all mused.

* * *

 _Captain Pete of the Royal Musketeers was addressing Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in front of Princess Minnie._

 _"Congratulations, boys. In light of your lacklustrious potential, I dub you Royal Musketeers!" Pete declared. Mickey and Donald stood in salute. "Just look at yas-all dressed up, and goin' nowheres." Goofy was zoning out, but Pete ignored him. "Now then, let's get right down to your inaugurary mission-bodyguards to...Princess Minnie! Some nefarious nincompoop has got it out for her, see?" They jumped with a start. "And it's your job to personally keep her safe."_

 _"Somebody's after the princess? Count on us!" Mickey said._

 _"What? So soon? Don't we get to practice?" Donald asked._

 _"Why? The one, two..." Goofy counted on his fingers. "...uh, three of us are ready for anything!" Pete smiled evilly to himself._

 _"Don't worry. Donald's real brave, and Goofy's clever. And while I may be small, I've got the heart of a Musketeer!" Mickey said. He took out his sword. "All for one..." They tapped their swords together._

 _"And one for all!"_

* * *

Princess Minnie's carriage was led by two horses along a long dirt road. Sora, Ethan, Donald, and Mickey stood on top as Goofy held the reins in the front. They heard loud footsteps from behind and turned to see a giant Tyranto Rex running after them.

"A Dream Eater!" Sora and Ethan yelled.

"Bad guy!" Mickey and Donald yelled. Donald fell over in fear, losing his hat.

"Bad guy?" Goofy asked. The Tyranto Rex jumped and attacked the carriage, knocking Mickey, Donald, and Goofy off. Sora took out his Keyblade.

"We gotta protect the carriage, no matter what!" Sora yelled.

"Right!" Ethan agreed. The Tyranto Rex shot fireballs at Sora and Ethan, who knocked them back until the Dream Eater fell. Sora dispeled his Keyblade and him and Ethan turned around to see a trio of beagle bandits. They snickered and smirked, pointing their rapiers at them.

"We'll be lightenin' your load by one princess." Beagle Boy #1 said.

"Now make like those Musketeers and scram." Beagle Boy #2 said.

"Au revoir." Beagle Boy #3 said. The 3rd Beagle Boy threw his rapier at Sora and Ethan, causing them to lose their balance and fall off the carriage. Minnie pleaded through the window as the carriage raced out of sight. Sora and Ethan stood and saw a disappointed Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walking towards them.

"Your Majest-ah, I mean, Mickey!" Sora called out.

"Sora!" Mickey called back.

"We're sorry. They got away with the princess." Ethan said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Mickey said.

"As long as we all stick together, I know we can get the princess back!" Goofy said.

"It's hopeless..." Donald mumbled.

"Goofy's right. As a team, we can do anything!" Mickey said.

"Yeah! Come on!" Sora said. Ethan sighed with a smile.

They walked through the rustic countryside until they reached a river.

"Hey, look, Mickey! There's the carriage!" Goofy pointed out. The carriage stood abandoned near a leafless tree. "But there's no sign of the princess."

"Then that means..." Donald trailed off.

"Yep. She's out there somewhere, counting on us to come to the rescue." Mickey said.

"Yeah, 'cause we're Musketeers!"

"And we're gonna be the ones to save her!" They ran off toward a bridge.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting 2 someones?" Sora asked. Sora and Ethan ran after them. They found the Beagle Boys hiding out in a tower across the river. Sora and Ethan took care of them, while Mickey freed the princess.

"Sora, Ethan! Thank you. Princess Minnie is safe. We couldn't have done it without ya!" Mickey thanked them.

"Sure. We're happy to help." Sora said. Ethan nodded. Goofy saw the Beagle Boys behind them.

"It's the bad guys!" Goofy yelled. Sora, Mickey, and Goofy readied their weapons again and Ethan groaned before getting into a fighting stance.

"Thought we'd go down easy-peasy, eh?" Beagle Boy #1 asked.

"Lemme at 'em!" Beagle Boy #2 replied.

"All right. We can do this all day!" Sora suggested.

"Wait, Sora. Got any suggestions, Goofy?" Mickey asked.

"Hmm..." Goofy thought for a second and saw the window behind the Beagle Boys. "Aha!"

"You've got an idea?"

"And it might even be a good one, too! Hold on."

"Sure, take your time." Suddenly, Goofy grabbed Mickey.

"Charge!" He blasted through the window and flew into a tree branch, which buckled back and ricocheted them back into the tower, knocking the Beagle Boys out the window on the other side and into the river. "How'd I do?"

"Yeah! We did it! Hurray for the Musketeers!" Mickey cheered. Donald walked in from the stairs.

"We did it?" Donald asked. They took out their swords and Sora motioned Ethan over, which he did, with his Magic item in his hand. They assumed their stances.

"All for one, and one for all!" They chorused.

Later, Sora, Ethan and Goofy walked through the palace training yard at nightime. Sora yawned and stretched.

"Huh? Do you see that?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm?" Ethan asked.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Hey, you! Not so fast!" Goofy yelled. Goofy ran away.

"Goofy, where are you going?" Sora asked. Sora and Ethan ran after him, passing Mickey who was standing with Pluto.

"What's the matter, Sora, Ethan? Hold on!" Mickey stopped them.

"Oh, Mickey. Goofy just sort of... took off." Sora explained.

"Goofy's gone? But why would he leave his post?" Mickey asked. Donald came running through, screaming.

"HELP!"

"Not you too, Donald?" Mickey asked. Donald skidded to a stop and ran back.

"What do we do? It's a disaster!" Donald yelled.

"Calm down, Donald! Start from the beginning."

"The captain's gonna kidnap Princess Minnie!"

"What? But he's the one who made us Musketeers."

"It was all a big lie."

"A lie? Well... lie or no lie. Musketeers don't ever run from danger!"

"Then it's time for me to get a new job!" Donald yelled. He started to run.

"Donald, wait! Together we can stop Captain Pete." Mickey said.

"Yeah. We're in this together!" Sora assured him.

"C'mon. We'll be right beside you, 'cause we're friends." Mickey said.

"You can't just go running off on your friends. Not only does it get you caught in a pool of guilt, they could get hurt with you not around. I learned the hard way, man. Trust me." Ethan said. Donald paused.

"I just can't do it. I'm sorry." Donald said before he ran off.

"Donald!" Mickey yelled. Pluto whimpered. Sora turned to Ethan with a questionable look, but Ethan only shook his head and sighed.

"He'll be back. I know it." Sora said, taking his eyes off of Ethan.

"Aw, thanks, Sora." Mickey said.

"So, this "captain" guy's the culprit. I wonder what he's up to." Sora said.

"No good is your answer." Ethan mumbled. They heard a loud laugh.

"What am I up to?" They saw Captain Pete walk in from above. "I'm up to plenty!"

"Pete?" Sora asked, taking out his Keyblade.

"You know _a lot_ of people, you know?" Ethan asked.

"Whozzat?" Pete asked. He laughed. "Strangers lookin' to be endangered... You, mangle these yardsticks!" A group of Dream Eaters dropped in. Mickey jumped to the balcony and faced Pete.

"Captain Pete, by the power vested in me as a Musketeer, I arrest you, mister!" Mickey declared. He pointed his rapier at the captain, who laughed loudly.

"That's a good one. Well, how's about this? By the power invested in my fist, I clobber you!" He punched Mickey, distracting Sora and Ethan as a Me Me Bunny knocked them out. Later, Sora heard voices.

"Sora?" One asked.

"Sora?" Another asked.

"Dude, we got work to do. Get up!" A different voice yelled. Sora opened his eyes.

"Donald... Goofy... Ethan..." Sora muttered. He stood up and searched around. "Where's Mickey?"

"Captain Pete and his guys took Mickey to Mont Saint-Michel. And that means he's in big trouble! Once the tide comes in, the dungeon'll fill up with water!" Goofy explained.

"And so will Mickey." Donald added.

"Well, come on. We gotta go save him!" Sora yelled.

"Oh... but how?" Donald asked.

"What are you saying? You and Goofy wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save him! We're friends- friends for life, remember?" Sora asked. Donald nodded.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"Best of friends to the very end!" Goofy added.

"Good. Let's go!" Sora said.

"Right." Goofy agreed.

"Okay!" Donald agreed. Sora turned to Ethan.

* * *

Princess Minnie was being held captive and was being presented to Captain Pete.

"Release me! This instant!" Minnie ordered.

"Actually, it's time to say "bon journey," Your Royal Highness." Pete said. He bowed sarcastically.

"Captain Pete? What is the meaning of this?" Minnie asked. Pete laughed.

"Oh, don't you lose any sleep over it, Princess. I'm just gonna seize the throne and rule happily ever after. After you name me king, that is." Pete explained.

"What? I most certainly would never agree to that."

"Bien sewer. And that's why the real you won't be the one doin' the namin'. I got myself another stooge to take the stage. All's you got to do is keep your royal mouth nice and shut."

"A double? Mickey and the Musketeers will stop you!"

"Oh, never you fear, Princess. Those chowderheads will be outta the picture real soon. So, how we lookin', boys?"

"A-okay, boss." Beagle Boy #1 replied. He held up the knob to the contraption.

"Test run's done." Beagle Boy #2 added.

"We'll flatten them like crepes!" Beagle Boy #3 declared.

"Good. Now, you mutts hold on to that thing no matter what!" Pete ordered. He bent down to Minnie's 'n you don't mind, Your Highness, we have a seat reservated for you backstage." He laughed and started to leave. "It's gonna be curtains soon. "Curtains"! I love it!" The Beagle Boys snuck up behind Princess Minnie and trapped her in a chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku and Fate entered the Country of the Musketeers in the courtyard of the Opera House, where Riku saw Captain Pete skulking about the entrance.

"Isn't that... Pete? What kind of world did we end up in this time? Well, one thing's for sure- that guy adds up to trouble in any world." Riku said.

"You know too many people." Fate said. Riku chuckled.

"Guess I do."

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Donald, and Goofy took a boat from the shore to Mont Saint-Michel, despite Ethan's protests which only revealed his motion sickness to Sora. They combed the fortress, looking for Mickey. They eventually found him in the deepest dungeon which had just been filled with water. They stood over him as he woke up.

"Donald? Goofy? You too, Sora, Ethan? You came back." Mickey said.

"C'mon, men! We gotta save the princess!" Donald beckoned.

"Aw, fellas. We're not even real Musketeers." Mickey said.

"You're wrong, you know." Ethan said.

"You are real Musketeers! And don't let anybody else tell you you're not." Sora said.

"It doesn't matter what you wear." Donald started.

"Only what kind of heart it is that beats inside of ya!" Goofy finished. Mickey stood up and put his hat back on.

"You know what? You're right, pals. When the bunch of us stick together, we an accomplish anything! Pete said he was headed for the opera house. And that's where we'll find Her Majesty! C'mon, Musketeers. We've got a princess to rescue."

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku walked onto the theatre stage with Fate on his shoulder, seeing a large set of a pirate ship.

"What's all this for?" Fate asked. Riku saw 3 shadowy figures carrying in three familiar character cutouts.

"Is that supposed to be Mickey and the others? Yeesh. Those 3 are together even when they're made out of wood." Riku joked. The Beagle Boys placed the figures on the stage, chuckled, and exited. Pete stood aboard the pirate ship. "Pete!" Pete smirked and looked up to a hanging scaffold, where a large crate fell onto the wooden cutouts, smashing them and itself to pieces. Riku and Fate gasped and Pete laughed evilly. Riku and Fate spotted the Beagle Boys leaving and Riku ran to follow them. "Wait!"

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey rushed to the Opera House. Upon arrival, Sora spotted the Beagle Boys around a large chest.

"Hey. Over there!" Sora pointed out.

"Oi! Those nitwits!" Beagle Boy #1 yelled. He pointed to Sora, Ethan and the Musketeers.

"The boss is gonna be mad." Beagle Boy #2 said.

"Hurry!" Beagle Boy #3 yelled. The 1st beagle ran inside while the other 2 carries in the chest, which was calling in distress.

"Help!"

"Princess! C'mon. It's time to put our Musketeering to the test!" Mickey yelled. They ran inside the Opera House.

* * *

Riku ran backstage with Fate still on his shoulder and found the chest. It moved slightly like something was inside.

"Is someone..." Riku trailed off. They heard a faint voice from the chest and Riku summoned his Keyblade. He opened the chest and saw the princess. "Minnie!" Fate summoned her wings adn they helped her out of the box.

"Oh, thank you for saving me!" Minnie thanked them. She walked off.

"Where are you going?" Fate asked.

"I have to help the Musketeers." Minnie replied.

"What happened? Tell us what we can do." Riku said. Minnie stopped.

"Who are you?" Minnie asked.

"Riku. Mickey's my friend. This is Fate. She's my friend so... it's mutual." Riku replied.

"Oh, Riku, Fate, the stage has been rigged with a machine to lure Mickey and the others into a terrible trap. If we could only find something to control the device from here..." Minnie trailed off. Riku and Fate looked behind her to see a Beagle Boy take a knob from the wall.

"Lucky I remembered. Look what I nearly forgot!" Beagle Boy #3 said. He turned around to see them glaring at him.

"Eh? Why's the box sans mouse?" Beagle Boy #3 asked.

"Oi, quit messin' around." Beagle Boy #1 said.

"The boss is losin' his patience!" Beagle Boy #2 added. The short beagle looked back to the princess and the other 2 followed his gaze.

"There is it! That's the gadget we need to retrieve!" Minnie pointed to it.

"We're on it." Riku said. They went after the Beagle Boys who tried to escape.

"Run for it!" The Beagle Boys yelled. Riku and Fate searched for the Beagle Boys throughout the Opera House and reclaimed the stage gadget. Riku and Fate returned to the backstage area for Riku to be kicked over by a Holey Moley Dream Eater that shot out of the floor.

"Riku! Are you okay?" Fate asked. Riku stood up and looked around, but saw nothing. They felt taps on their shoulders and turned around, but there was still no sign of it. They finally spotted it sticking out of a wall on the far side of the room. Riku summoned his Keyblade.

"They just never want to make this easy, do they?" Riku asked.

Riku and Fate fought and defeated the Holey Moley. Minnie found them.

"Riku, Fate, hurry! The machine!" Minnie told them. Riku inserted the stage gadget into the scaffold controls and hiim and Fate turned it until it stopped.

"How do you like that?" Riku asked. The gears on the wall spun and they heard Pete's voice from the stage.

"Impossible!" Pete yelled. Riku and Fate high-fived.

"Looks like we were right in the nick of time... Sora, Ethan." Riku said. Fate nodded.

* * *

Sora, Ethan and the Musketeers confronted Pete on the stage.

"The jig is up, Pete!" Mickey yelled.

"There's no escape!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah, it's three against one now!" Goofy yelled. Pete, wearing Minnie's crown, chuckled and looked over to his left. A hanging scaffold faltered and dropped a large crate over the Musketeers and Minnie. Sora and Ethan ran towards them.

"Look out!" They yelled. The crate stopped and disappeared in midair. "Huh?"

"Impossible!" Pete yelled.

"Riku. Fate. Riku and Fate saved us. They've been by our side. All right! Musketeers! Get the princess to safety! We'll handle things here." Sora said.

"Right. Thanks, Sora, Ethan!" Mickey yelled. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy escaped with Minnie.

"Why you... How dare you thwart me in the nick of time! This don't add up, I tell ya. Hey! Over here, boys!" Pete yelled. The Beagle Boys jumped from the bridge above and Sora readied his Keyblade as Ethan got into a fighting stance.

"That's right, you'll need help." Sora said. The Beagle Boys dropped to the stage and fight Sora and Ethan as Pete shot ammo from the cannons on the set. Once disabled, Sora and Ethan tossed the Beagle Boys at Pete, who buckled backward.

"I'll do it myself!" Pete growled. Pete descended to the stage and fought Sora and Ethan. Gaining the upper hand, Sora and Ethan knocked Pete into one of the cannons, defeating him.

* * *

"They're safe. Oh, thank goodness. You truly saved the day, Riku, Fate. I see you're both as brave as Royal Musketeers." Minnie said.

""Musketeer"? What is that, anyway?" Riku asked.

"I've been wondering that myself." Fate said. She cupped her hand to whisper and Fate grabbed onto Riku's shoulder as he bent down for them to hear.

"They... they actually say that?" Riku asked.

"Of course. Every Musketeer is taught those words. It's a very important motto and solemn pledge." Minnie replied.

"You're right. And it does fit the moment." Riku said. He looked at Fate, who summoned her wings and held onto the charm on his Keyblade. Riku raised the Keyblade.

"All for one..." Riku started.

"And one for all." Him and Fate said together, then smiled at each other.

Later, a Keyhole appeared on the wall and Riku raised his Keyblade.

"Fate." Riku addressed his small friend.

"Yah?" Fate asked.

"Even though you told me everything... I have a feeling there's a lot more emotion behind it all. I'm not gonna pry a more detailed explaination out of you, but can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"You said that Tristan gave his gun to you, and that you owned your Mom's knife.. why didn't you raise either of them?"

"My important person, he has them. He was holding onto them for me and since we got separated, I don't have them with me."

"I see... well, we should finish this test than, so you can get them back soon." Fate nodded, then Riku sealed the Keyhole.

* * *

Princess Minnie addressed Sora, Ethan and the Musketeers. She raised a sword and they bowed to her. She walked toward them.

"In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially dub thee Royal Musketeers." Minnie said. She touched each of them with the sword. "Thank you all."

"Hurray!" Mickey cheered.

"We did it!" Goofy cheered. Mickey drew his sword.

"Fellas?" Mickey asked. They followed suit, tapping them together.

"All for one, and one for all!" They cheered together.

Later, Sora and Ethan stood in the training yard.

"All for one, and one for all!" Sora memorized. A Keyhole appeared and he looked at Ethan. "I understand now."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"The mark just above your left collarbone, the understanding of situations to the point of helpign with such knownledge, the power and determination that burns in your eyes and your heart while you fight... You've gone through a lot, and by your side: Family has been there for you." Sora replied. "Am I right?" Ethan sighed.

"Yah. Fate and I have been through a lot with our families. Both families by blood and not. Fairy Tail, our Magic Guild, happesn to be our home that we can always return to, no matteer what." Ethan explained. "And we're _still_ fighting. I just... I guess I just, want all of it to be over. I don't want anyone else to get hurt... or to die." Sora placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"I know what you mean." Sora said, giving him a sympathetic look. Ethan smiled sadly and nodded. He then took a deep breath and placed his hand over his Guild Mark.

"Alright! We have families to get back to, let's finish this test and have you pass with flying colors!" Ethan yelled in excitement.

"Yah!" Sora agreed. Then he sealed the Keyhole.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lea and Akina, Namine and Destiny were speaking with a wide-eyed Yen Sid.

"WHAT!?" Mickey, Donald and Goofy asked in surprise.

"Absolutely not!" Donald added to Lea's words.

"I can't say I can help you 3 get back to your world, as it is in another dimension. But, I have sensed 2 more souls enter the test, and the only suspects must be your friends, Ethan and Fate." Yen Sid said. Akina, Namine and Destiny partially sighed in relief. "I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Sora and Riku departed. Xehanort must have known what we were attempting before we even began."

"But you do know where they are?" Goofy asked.

"You have to understand, please! I have Fate's weaposn, she asked me to hold on to them. If something were to happen to her, I'd never be able to forgive myself." Destiny said.

"And no matter how I put it, or push it away, if Ethan got hurt I'd go off my case." Akina said. Yen Sid stroked his beard.

"You all must understand, this examination is in no way how the Mark of Mastery is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next... it was a necessity. If Sora and Riku complete their test, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will both be true masters. However, the dangers make this more trial than test." Yen Sid explained.

"But are they safe right now?" Mickey and Namine both asked.

"Considering their ability, and Ethan and Fate's abilities from what I have heard, I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate Sora and Riku end... questionably. Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict." Yen Sid replied.

"So..." Namine trailed off.

"As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again. Xehanort will be no different. We cannot afford another moment's hesitation. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard." Yen Sid said. He looked to Lea. "I must warn you again- the road will not be easy."

"Fine. Let's jump right in." Lea said.

"I still don't get it..." Destiny muttered. "Why Ethan and Fate?"

"If they're in there with Sora and Riku, they'll be okay." Mickey said.

"We'd like to believe that, Your Majesty. But you see..." Namine trailed off.

"I'll break it to you. Wherever we happen to go, especially Fate, this stupid, cruel, pain in the ass Exceed named Jered Asher, he goes too. And if Fate is alone without her weapons and decides to be stubborn about her powers. She's dead. Or she'll wish she was." Akina explained flat-out.

"That's after the Seekers of Nothing get the Key of Jade, and after they get the-" Namine was cut off.

"We get it! Drop it! She's not weak!" Destiny yelled at them. Namine nodded.

"Sorry, you're right." Namine said.

"Her and that idiot Ethan will be fine." Akina said.

"Well... we're happy to help in any way we can." Mickey said.

"Actually, we just-" Namine was cut off, this time by Destiny.

"Please, tell us about everything. This Dimension. The worlds, the Organization, Xehanort, Sora and RIku, this test- anything and everything. Please." Destiny said. Mickey nodded.

"Take a seat. It's a long story."


	8. Symphony of Sorcery & We'll Save Them

**So I was told by a Reviewer that I haven't put detail into the battles and I have found this as the truth. BUT that is because I honestly suck at battle scenes. I apologize that there is no detail, but I will give you a little info. so you can leave it to your imagination.  
** **~  
Ethan is an Earth Dragon uses Dragon Slaying magic and the only differences he has from other Dragon Slayers is that he can sense the condition of the Earth (much like Wendy can tell distruption by the air) and he can use the Earth as his weapon. And he'll eat anything.  
** **~  
** **Fate... there's a lot behind her. But so far in developement with her, what I'm certain of is that she's hella powerful. But she prefers to use support magic from what power she has.  
** **1st off, you're already aware that she's a vampire, but she doesn't do much in that category as one of my other OC's, Aaron, because she's still learning.  
** **Her weapons are normal weapons, which she doesn't often use as much as it's implied that she does.  
** **Since she's an Exceed, she also can use Aera like the others. Her wings are white, black and blue to signify her power.  
** **The 1st main part of her power is a curse that runs in her family called "Noroi". It's where, based on mental stability, her left hand is able to heal, up to the point of saving lives, and her right hand is able to cancel out magic and able to hurt, up to the point of killing. She often uses both of them in one to support in battle or other stuff, but I'm not going to go into anymore detail about that.  
** **The 2nd main part of her power is the Key of Jade, which has been mentioned already, which is a forbidden magic item that Fate was given by her grandmother. It's the whole reason the Seekers of Nothing go after them all, because it's a key to something they want (much like how Xehanort needs the X-Blade for Kingdom Hearts). Fate is able to use the keys magic willingly to sense the where-abouts of an enemy, the stability of someone's physical, mental or emotional health and to fight and support. The keys magic mostly comes out as light, but can sometimes become darkness depending on the reason the current owner of the key is using it.  
** **Another part of Fate's power is that along with Rory Evitt and Ruri Shiro, she's a part of a completed prophecy. Her sapphire blue eyes aren't there for show, they tell those who know that she's the sapphire of the prophecy. Although she's not too familiar with the powers given to her because she's sapphire, Rory and Ruri are willingly teaching her about them. I'm not gonna jump into much detail about it though.  
** **~  
** **So there you go! That's your Ethan Hibiki and Fate Konno information! Not all of it, but enough I most certainly hope! Whether I go into detail with the fighting or not depends, and I hope that either way, you'll continue reading!  
** **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a starry sky, magic swirled around to the sounds of an orchestra as Mickey Mouse, dressed in a robe and pointed hat, stood atop a tall piece of rock. He waved his arms around, directing the path of shooting stars. Sora and Ethan walked in to the rocky landscape, watching him.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed. Mickey sent up huge waves of water on either side of him. A large thundercloud appeared with a crash and the Spellican came roaring out towards Sora and Ethan. They readied themselves, but the Spellican knocked them out.

Sora and Ethan woke up in a Mysterious Tower.

"Is this-am I back at Master Yen Sid's tower?" Sora asked.

"Who?" Ethan asked. Sora looked around.

"Something seems off." Sora said. They saw Mickey, still in robe and hat, sitting on Yen Sid's tall chair waving his fingers around as if conducting. A dark aura swirled around him as if in a trance. "King Mickey!" The mouse was unable to respond. Ethan saw a music stand with notes spinning around it, pulsing with dark energy.

"Do you think that this is what's troubling him?" Ethan asked. Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said. He striked the music stand, which blew him backwards. The Keyblade clattered to the floor followed by Sora, who sat up and rubbed his head.

"Nope. Better look elsewhere." Ethan joked. Sora fake-laughed.

"Gosh, is that a Keyblade? Who are you an apprentice to?" Sora and Ethan heard Mickey's voice and looked from his Keyblade to Mickey, who was still sitting entranced. "I'm Mickey, the sorcerer's apprentice."

"Apprentice? Wait-am we in some world where the king was still in training? So does that mean this world is sleeping?" Sora asked.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"What? Oh, uh, this is my travelling partner, Ethan, andI'm Sora-the, uh, 'prentice of... umm... Hey, listen, Your Maj- ... I gotta stop that. Mickey-what can we do to save you?" Sora asked.

"Thank you, Sora, Ethan, but it's no use. A monster's possessed that music. And he's releasing darkness that stops anybody from going in there to fight him. To dispel the darkness, we need a Sound Idea." Mickey explained.

"It's that Dream Eater we let escape." Sora said. They walked over to the sleeping Mickey. "Okay. Where do we get a "Sound Idea"?"

"What? You'll find one for me?" Mickey asked.

"Sure thing!" Ethan replied.

"Thank you." Mickey replied.

"It's not every day I get to do a favor for the king." Sora said.

"Huh? Did ya say something?" Mickey asked. Ethan stifled a laugh.

"Oh, nothing. Long story. So what exactly is a Sound Idea?" Sora asked.

"Hmm..." Another music stand swirling with purple notes appeared in a burst of light. "Inside this musical score should be a power that can sweep away any darkness. But you gotta be careful. In between those clefs and notes are monsters-not as strong as the big one, but still pretty strong." Mickey explained. The score sheet flashed with darkness for a split second.

"Got it." Sora said.

* * *

 _Mickey was his red robes, carrying buckets of water for Master Yen Sid. Tired, he put the buckets down and wiped his brow, seeing a blue pointed hat adorned with moon and stars perched on the desk in the room. Mickey made sure that Yen Sid wasn't around, then scurried over and grabbed the magical hat. Placing it on his head, it glowed slightly. He felt a surge of energy and waved his hands around, sending bursts of magic around the room. It swirled through the window and the landscape changed to the starry sky and rocky expanse, where the Spellican was flying around._

* * *

Riku walked into the Mysterious Tower with Fate still on his shoulder where a torrent of water was flowing down the stairs.

"A flood? Strange... It's coming from upstairs." Riku said. He ran up the stairs into Yen Sid's chamber, which was filling up with gallons of water. He saw someone in Yen Sid's chair. "Mickey!" Mickey looked to be in a trance as his fingers danced in the air, the dark aura coming off of him. Riku and Fate saw the enchanted music stand and Riku walked over to it. "It's this musical score. It has him trapped." He got out his Keyblade.

"You won't be able to defeat that darkness with brute force. I'm Mickey, the sorcerer's apprentice. Who are you?" He walked over to Mickey, who was still in a dream. Riku and Fate looked at each other, than back at Mickey. They were unsure where to look.

"Riku. This is Fate." Riku replied. He dispeled his weapon.

"If brute force won't work, tell us what will." Fate said.

"Do ya really mean you're gonna try and help me?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Riku replied.

"Gosh, Riku, Fate, something tells me the both of you and I are gonna be good friends, and we'll help each other out a lot someday." Mickey said. Another music stand appeared with swirling blue notes. "Inside this music is a Sound Idea powerful enough to dispel the darkness. Can ya find it?"

"We'll try. Leave it to us." Riku said.

* * *

 _Mickey waved his hands around and enchanted a nearby broom. The broom grew arms and picked up a pair of buckets. Mickey watched as the broom fetched water for his master and after a while fell asleep still wearing the hat. In the midst of his slumber, the broom had continuously brought up water to the point where it was flooding the room. Mickey's foot slipped into the water, which woke him up and he was shocked to see a group of brooms dumping more water into the room. He raced across the water in his heavily soaked robes, sending spells flying everywhere. One flew into the window and the landscape changed to a precipice beneath stars, where the Spellican was flying around._

* * *

Sora and Ethan entered the musical realm with the power of Sora's Keyblade. They were soon surrounded by a beautiful Pastoral Symphony as they walked among the clouds, through a glen, and past the stormy fields until they found the Sound Idea at the top of a hill overlooking the sunrise.

"So easily you sink into the depths of slumber." Sora and Ethan turned to see the silver-haired youth walking towards them.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked. Sora readied his Keyblade and Ethan got in a defencive stance. The young man turned and flower petals floated past him in the air.

"Beautiful world, isn't it? Almost like a dream." He said.

"Why are you following us around?" Sora asked.

"You really haven't caught on? Or are you just assuming it's all part of your little "test"? I'm not part of the dream. And if you thought I was..." He caught a petal and crushed it. "...then you're softer than they say."

"What?" Sora asked.

"But... this will all be over soon." He started to leave.

"Just who are you people?" Sora asked.

"Sleep on and we will meet again." He said.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, but the cloaked man vanished.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"There has to be a bigger picture. We're missing something, I know we are..." Ethan mumbled. The Sound Idea flashed with light and floated over to Sora and Ethan, who gained it's power.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku and Fate entered the musical realm with the power of the Keyblade. The Nutcracker Suite filled the air as Riku walked through woods of moonlight, gold, and gleaming snow, with Fate tightly holding onto him, until they both found the Sound Idea. It floated over to them and Riku took it. Suddenly, the world turned black and Riku and Fate found themselves near a bald mountain. Spirits of the dead swirled around the rocky peak. Fate summoned her wings and her and Riku flew to the summit, where they found the silver-haired youth near the edge of the volcano. The boy smiled and Riku landed nearby, Fate landing on his shoulder soon after.

"You waiting for me?" Riku asked.

"Yes. The boy chosen by the Keyblade-Riku." He replied.

"What?" Riku asked.

"It was yours first, wasn't it? But you succumbed to the darkness you could not control, and your prize-the Keyblade-passed onto Sora instead. Your mistakes always end up being other people's problems." He explained.

"Maybe so. But I'm here to change all of that." Riku said.

"Once again you performed predictably, although on a grander scale than I imagined."

"If you're feeling so chatty, let's skip to where you reveal what this is all about." Riku said.

"First..." The boy trailed off before snapping his fingers. All of the sudden, Fate was pushed from Riku's shoulder and went straight off the edge.

"Fate!" Riku yelled, running to the edge and peering over to see that Fate had summoned her wings, but had been cornered by a red Exceed.

"I'm okay!" She assured Riku. Riku turned to the silver-haired boy, who looked to him with unflinching eyes as a burst of fire erupted from the crater behind him.

"I don't know how you did it, but you really have found a way to trap darkness inside your heart. And a boy who's immune to darkness is of no use to us." He explained.

"Well, there's some good news." Riku said.

"Your abyss awaits." The volcano erupted and the young man vanished as smoke filled the area. The great demon Chernabog emerged from the depths of the mountain, black as night with two enormous wings. It roared as a dark melody filled the air. It beared it's fangs down at Riku, the sulfur smell burning his nose. Riku sent a spinning tackle into the beast, who roared and sent him flying back across the valley. Pillars of fire erupted from the lava river below, but Riku dodged as Chernabog sent the spirits of the dead to attack him. They latched onto him as he flew toward the evil god, draining his strength away. He managed to spin in the air, kicking them off, as he neared Chernabog again. He mustered up all his might into a final strike to the heart.

Riku panted as he relaxed, about to address Fate before remembering that she had been cornered on the side of the moutain. He turned to go help her before noticing that the red Exceed was flying at the edge, Fate strugging in his arms.

"Let her go!" Riku ordered.

"I don't think that's something I can do. She has something I need." The Exceed said.

"And like I said, you're not getting it! So let me go, and get on with whatever life you have, Asher!" Fate yelled.

"We have a job to finish. So hands off." Riku said, readying his Keyblade.

"I'm not afraid to kill you. I won't hesitate." Asher said.

"Well you better know that when Ethan-no- _when Destiny_ hears that you've layed even just a finger on me, he's going to kill you!" Fate told him.

"I don't see why you don't just kill me yourself. You're capable." Asher said. Fate paused.

"Th-That's because..."

"It's because I will if you don't get your hands off of her!" Riku yelled. Asher scoffed and let go of Fate, who fell to the ground before Asher disappeared. Riku dispeled his Keyblade and ran over to Fate, who sat up and avoided Riku's gaze. "Are you okay?"

"He's right." Fate mumbled.

"What?" Riku asked.

"He's right. I'm capable of killing him, anyone even. But... I still..." Fate trailed off. Riku was about to say something before he realized that Fate was crying.

"I'm guessing that after Tristan, you haven't been able to do much." Riku said. Fate nodded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. You're in the middle of a test." Fate said. Riku patted her head.

"It's alright. Take as long as you need." Riku said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Ethan returned to the Chamber and released the Sound Idea.

"Thank you, Sora, Ethan. I can tell you both found us a Sound Idea. Well, I guess we should try and put it to work." Mickey said Sora and Ethan nodded. Sora summoned his Keyblade. He swinged the blade as if conducting music. The Sound Idea glowed brightly and swirled of musical score bursted out of it, drawing into the enchanted music stand.

"That's strange... Is one Sound Idea not enough?" Mickey asked.

"Don't worry. We've got friends out there who will help. They're always picking up the slack for us." Sora said. Ethan nodded again.

* * *

Riku and Fate returned to the Chamber.

"Thank you, Riku, Fate. Say, can we try out that Sound Idea?" Mickey asked. Riku released it and it floated in the air. Riku got out his Keyblade and began conducting. Music score swirled out in all directions, but he saw no change in the enchanted music stand. Suddenly, a second Sound Idea appeared and the two dance in the air, sending their musical score in all directions as Sora conducted. Music filled the room.

* * *

"Wow! The sounds are all joining together to make even more powerful music!" The musical score unlocked the enchanted music stand and the dark aura disappeared

"Yeah. Two forces are better than one. Right, Riku, Fate?" Sora asked. Sora walked up to the music stand, which was swirling with red notes. "Okay. Can we get in there to fight that thing now?"

"Yes. But Sora, Ethan-" Mickey was cut off.

"We'll be fine! See ya in a jiff." Sora said. Sora and Ethan entered the final musical realm with his Keyblade. Thunderclouds appeared and they found themselves on a tall precipice. The Spellican flew through the starry sky and laughed. Sora and Ethan caught up to the Spellican and defeated it.

Mickey hopped back into his body and woke up, stretching. He chuckled happily until noticing the hat on his head. He set it back down on the table and walked over to Sora and Ethan.

"Thanks, Sora, Ethan! Don't know what I woulda done without ya!" Mickey said. They shook hands. "Oh no! The water! I'm in big trouble if I don't fetch it!" He ran to the door carrying buckets, but stopped and turned to Sora. "See ya real soon, Sora, Ethan!"

"Yeah. You know it." Sora said. Mickey left, the old door creaking behind him. A Keyhole appeared and Sora sealed it.

* * *

Riku and Fate looked around and the flood was gone. Mickey woke up and checked himself out.

"That was amazing! What happened?" Mickey asked.

"Sora." Riku said. He made eye contact with Fate. "And Ethan." Fate nodded.

"Sora? Ethan? Funny... Just hearing those names kinda makes me wanna smile." Mickey said.

"Yeah. That's how they are. Right?" Riku asked. Fate ttook a deep breath.

"Right." She breathed. Riku patted her head again.

"Whaddaya know... Riku, Fate, Sora and Ethan. The Sound Ideas you 4 set free joined together. And when they did, they made a great and powerful harmony." Mickey said. Riku nodded.

"Sora can find the brightest part of anything, and pull off miracles like there's nothing to it. It's pretty hard not to smile around him." Riku said.

"And Ethan's always full of energy, no amtter what it comes down to." Fate said.

"Wow! No wonder the music sounded like so much fun. But I bet they've got the both of you to thank for that. Having such good friends means they could really enjoy it." Mickey said.

"Huh?" Riku and Fate asked.

"It's like each of you is holding on to a little part of the other. Your hearts are always in tune, so they're free to sing. Gosh, I hope I can be part of the team someday." Mickey said. They shook hands.

"You will. Trust me." Riku said. Mickey giggled.

Later, a Keyhole appeared and Riku sealed it.

* * *

In the real Yen Sid's chamber, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Namine and Destiny looked nervous and worried. However, Akina looked pissed.

"Master Yen Sid. Gosh, do ya think he'll be able to do it?" Mickey asked.

"It's clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin and the 3 good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more... temporally flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns." Yen Sid explained.

"Oh..." Mickey said.

"But... what about Sora, Ethan, Fate and Riku?" Namine asked.

"Well, if we are running on the assumption Xehanort knew what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there-back in the very place and time when the Destiny Islands were lost to darkness. Otherwise, Sora and Riku would have been beyond his reach. That includes Fate and Ethan." Yen Sid replied. Goofy tapped his head, slowly thinking.

"Gee, do you really think it's possible Xehanort could have planned things that far in advance?" Mickey asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not." Yen Sid said.

"But what if he did the same thing as Sora and Riku did, and he jumped through time?" Goofy asked.

"That's... not impossible. Me and some others have jumped through time before but... that was far different. It depends on rules of the dimension, and if need be, the rules of the certain world you're standing in." Destiny explained.

"You are correct. For that to work in this dimension, a version of himself would have had to exist at both source and destination. Not even Xehanort can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time." Yen Sid stated.

"Oh... Oh no. I remember-Xehanort did give up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Riku." Mickey said. Yen Sid's eyes grew wide.

"No! It cannot be. Could he be that cunning, possess that kind of foresight?" Yen Sid asked.

"If it's all right with you, can I go help Sora, Ethan, Fate and Riku out?" Mickey asked.

"How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go?" Yen Sid asked.

"If Xehanort really is behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach 'em. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way." Mickey replied. He placed his hand on his chest. "That's something Master Aqua told me once."

"King Mickey..." Donald started.

"We're goin' too." Goofy finished.

"Aw fellas, you're my best pals. But this time, I really do need to go it alone. The dangers are greater than anything we've ever faced before. If something were to happen to Sora and Riku and me-why, you'll be the only ones left to keep this world safe." Mickey said. Goofy and Donald sighed sadly.

"Can I go with you, then?" Destiny asked.

"I appreciate it... but are you sure it would be much of a difference?" Mickey asked.

"I'm one small Fairy Tail mage out of a lot. I can fight, I'll hold my own and I won't get in your way. Plus, I promised more than one person that I'd take care of Fate." Destiny said. "I promised _her_ as well. And believe me, I'm not about to break my promise."

"Alright then." Mickey said. Destiny nodded.

"Mickey, I was not able to locate Sora and Ethan, but I sense Riku and Fate's presences in the realm between. Trust your heart, and I know you will find them." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you." Mickey said, exchanging a look and a nod with Destiny. "We promise that we'll bring them all back safe and sound."


	9. Gone too far, Xehanort & Saving them

Sora and Ethan arrived in a Dark City at the base of a tall skyscraper.

"Wait, isn't this..." Sora trailed off. They walked around.

"Wait... there were 7, right?" Ethan asked. He counted the worlds on his fingers. "But..."

"Is the Organization's world sleeping too? No, it can't be. I know we definitely found the seven Keyholes already. So, we've gotta be awake again and in the real world. But why here?" Sora asked.

"Aw, what's the matter, sleepyheads?" Someone asked. They searched around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sora demanded.

"We jumped through a lot of hoops to get the both of you here." A crosshair locked onto Sora and Ethan and the arrowgun powered up. "But it looks as if it's gonna pay off." Sora and Ethan dodged the bolt as it striked the ground. They saw a man atop an adjacent skycraper, who jumped down to street level. The man dispeled his arrowguns and smirked at Sora and Ethan with his good eye, a scar lining his face.

"You're a part of this?" Sora and Ethan both asked. They looked and each other and groaned because placing their attention back on the man in front of them.

"Hey. Let's hit these plot points in order, Ethan, Sora... Roxas. First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. "Why am I here, not back home?" The answer's simple. We brought you to this place! Hijacked your little slumber party before it started. And ever since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides." Xigbar explained.

"Before it started?" Sora asked. He gasped. "The man in the robe! And so that guy in the black coat, and Xemnas..."

"Bingo. You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a Sleeping World, only because a past version of you already existed there." Xigbar said. "And for you, little buddy, we placed that job on the request board and made sure your _girlfriend_ would pick it up." Xigbar walked up close to Sora and Ethan, who backed away slowly. "And I can see, in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy. Yup, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now."

"That's..." Ethan trailed off.

"Both of those are ridiculous!" Sora yelled.

"They sure are. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, right? Well, test this-how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home? You are not gonna wake up, okay? Look-there's no real versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us, and this." Xigbar explained.

"I see. Fair enough." Sora said. He summoned his Keyblade and Ethan got the memo, getting into a fighting stance. "So what? At least we know who to blame for it!" Sora glare at Xigbar, both him and Ethan ready to fight.

"Ooh, I see you've still got that angry look down. But, here is where I tag out. I got just a few more hoops I gotta jump through." Xigbar said. He teleported away, leaving Sora and Ethan alone. He reappeared upside down in the air above Sora and Ethan, laughing as he shot the ground around them with 13 bolts. In each bolt's place, a cloaked figure appears. To Sora and Ethan's immediate front stood the young man from their previous encounters, fully unhooded.

"Come with me." He said. He extended his hand, and Sora had a flash of Riku doing the same on that fateful night. Suddenly, Sora and Ethan felt dizzy and he held his head.

"What?" Sora asked. He looked to his right and saw Xigbar.

"Pleasant dreams, kiddos." Xigbar said. Sora collapsed.

On the beach of the Destiny Islands, Sora awoke to see a young man with silver hair gazing into the water. A figure in a brown robe with an X across it's chest walked up to the young man and spoke with him.

"Yes. This was where it started." Sora turned his head to see the cloaked young man sitting to his left. Sora looked to his right, expecting to see Ethan, but instead his travelling partner and friend was not there. He looked back to his left. At this point, I still had no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path."

"What do you mean? And where's Ethan?" Sora asked.

"That is Xehanort reduced to just a heart-the being you and your friends called "Ansem.". And your friend, the one called Ethan... he is back in the real world. But he is fast asleep." Sora turned back to see the robed man standing before him.

"Whoa!" Sora blacked out again.

When he came to, it was nightime on the Destiny Islands. He saw the robed Ansem enter the Secret Place.

"Him!" He then saw himself running towards the Secret Place. "Is that..."

"Yes. The point in time that Xigbar mentioned." Sora looked over to see the cloaked youth again.

"Me, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness." Sora said.

"To move through time, you must leave your body behind. Ansem first sent me on my way, and then placed himself here when the time was right. That was what set all these events in motion."

"What are you saying? That he knew everything that would happen?"

"No, not everything. But remember, Ansem possessed Riku and saw his experiences in real time."

"So? That could only tell him so much. How did he know I would be here today?"

"Simple." There was a loud boom and a gust of wind. Kairi's form flew out of the Secret Place.

"Kairi!" Sora tried to catch her, but she disappeared. Sora again blacked out and awoke in Traverse Town. In the night sky, a star blinked out. He then felt himself floating and opened his eyes. "What is..." He looked around, seeing several other floating images of Sora. He gazed down to the First District and slowly descended to the ground. Looking up, he saw the other images of him walking around as in his previous visits to the town. One such Sora fell to the ground and disappeared.

"You've been here many times." He noticed the youth beside him again. "Your first journey... your voyage through memories... in the datascape... in your dreams. Relived again and again... like déjà vu." Sora saw King Mickey with his Keyblade race through the door to the Third District.

"King Mickey?" He reached out his hand as Goofy and Donald pass through him. Donald turned to Goofy, who pointed to the sky. Sora followed their gaze to see a star blink out. He looked back down and Goofy, Donald, and Pluto were walking up the stairs. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora ran to catch up to them. Upon reaching the stairs, Pluto raced out of the side alleyway and through door to the Third District. "Pluto!" He pursued Pluto to the door and heard a faint voice.

" _ **Sora**_!" Sora collapsed.

Sora awoke in The World That Never Was, wearing a black outfit.

"Huh? Am I back?" Sora asked. He saw Mickey, Donald, and Goofy run through the alleyway into the city. "Wait, Your Majesty! Donald! Goofy!" He ran after them and turned a corner. He stopped when he saw a blonde girl in a white dress. "Namine, is that you?" She turned and ran away. "Wait! Namine!" He caught up to her and grabbed her hand, though she continued looking away. "I've got a message for you. I meant to tell you once this was all over." She looked towards him and her form changed to a girl in a black cloak with dark hair. "Huh? Who are... you?" She looked away from him and a tear rolled down Sora's cheek. He touched his face with surprise. "Wh-Why am I..." She pulled away from him, her hood up. "Hey, wait!" A faint voice called.

" _ **You've gotta wake up...**_ "

She ran up the stairs and vanished as the world contorted. He grabbed his head and made his way through the endless city. He caught up with the hooded figure, who stood in the center of a large crevasse.

"C'mon, wait up. Who are you?" Sora asked. The figure took off his hood, revealing his blond hair. He turned to face Sora. "You're... Roxas. How can you be here? Am I dreaming?" Roxas shook his head, saying nothing. "C'mon, say something."

"This could have been the other way around." Roxas said.

"Huh?"

"But it really has to be you." Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I felt."

"No. Roxas, you're you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person." Roxas gasped and smiled.

"Sora, see? That's why it has to be you." Roxas said. Roxas grabbed Sora's hands and Sora wes filled with Roxas's memories and experiences. Roxas vanished and Sora was overwhelmed with emotion. He stood there, unable to move.

"Not again. Did they cause all this pain?" Sora asked. He clenched his fist. "What do you want me to see!?" Faint voices called.

" _ **Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from.**_ "

" _ **You have to wake up. Please, Sora.**_ "

Sora continued through the contorted city, eventually finding a boy with long silver hair and a girl in a pink outfit. He ran to them.

"Riku, Kairi, I found you!" Sora called. He caught his breath and they turned to face him. Their forms started to dissipate. "Huh?" When he looked at them again, he saw a tall brown-haired young man and a blue-haired young woman staring back at him. "Who..."

"Ven."

"Ven."

Sora looked at them with confusion, not noticing his own form had changed to a blonde boy.

"Huh?" Terra and Aqua extended their hands to him. Sora nearly reciprocated, but their forms began to waver and the two walked away from him, fading back into Riku and Kairi. Sora, himself again, started running after them, and no matter how much might he put into every step, it seemed as if he was running in slow motion. "What is going on?" He struggled to reach his friends and heard voices calling to him from nowhere.

" _ **Sora! Don't! You've gotta wake up! Sora!**_ "

" _ **Sora, please!**_ "

The voices distracted him and he took another look back at Terra and Aqua, who faded away and the world dissolved into Memory's Skyscraper. Sora continued to run, every footfall heavier than the last.

"Wait!" Sora yelled. He reached out his hand and a bright light appeared engulfing everything.

On the Destiny Islands at sunset, a young Sora and Riku were running along the beach. They stop, seeing Aqua above them on the bridge. She jumped down and spoke with them, smiling. The world shifted and Sora saw Ansem.

"What..." Ansem started to turn and Sora was blown backwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku and Fate descended into a synthetic-looking castle.

"Where are we now?" Riku asked. They looked up to see various broken panels on the wall. "Why am we here? I unlocked all seven Keyholes-so we should be back in the world I came from."

"That's weird." Fate said. Riku nodded. He turned and proceeded through the castle, reaching the Verge of Chaos.

"Is that... Sora?" Riku asked. They found a spectral image of Sora floating comatose inside a bubble surrounded by a swirl of darkness.

"But, shouldn't Ethan be with him!?" Fate asked. Riku ran over to his friend along with Fate, who was clinging to his shoulder tightly out of worry.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. Peering into the bubble, Riku and Fate saw images of Riku and Kairi walking away and Pluto running through Traverse Town. He reached in and grabbed Sora's hand, pulling at it. "Sora! Don't! You've gotta wake up! Sora!"

"Sora, please!" Fate pleaded. The image of Sora ceased to move and the dark swirl of energy around the bubble flew outward and coalesced into a hooded figure with glowing red eyes. Riku and Fate faced it and Riku scowled.

"Are you what's trapping him in that nightmare?" Riku asked. He readied his Keyblade and the symbol from Riku's back appeared on the hooded figure, with slight differences. "'Cause if you are... I'm what nightmares fear!" The figure teleported away, sending bolts of darkness at Riku and Fate. Riku blocked them with his Keyblade. The figure sent a red barrier to trap them, but Riku dodged away before it imploded. After a grueling battle, the Nightmare's eyes dimmed and it faded away. Riku ran over to Sora's image. "Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from."

"You have to wake up. Please, Sora." Fate muttered. The image of Sora dissolved into an image of Memory's Skyscraper, the Dark City appearing and disappearing around him.

"What? What's going on in Sora's world? Why won't he open his eyes? Is he still in the nightmare?" Riku asked.

"That is right." Someone said. Riku turned around.

"Ansem!" Riku exclaimed.

"Sora can no longer wake up. No matter how many nightmares you consume, you cannot wake someone who has fallen into the chasm of dreams." Ansem said.

"What?"

"Dreams hold our memories. Sleep holds our dreams. And darkness-it holds our sleep. Sora's heart belongs to the darkness now."

"Sora would never give in to the darkness!"

"But you feel it, don't you? This world, the nightmare, the abyss. Why haven't you returned to the reality whence you came?"

"No. This is a..."

"Dream of a dream. A twofold nightmare. This whole journey, you have been inside Sora's dreams. And now darkness within darkness awaits you." Riku felt his foot fall and lookeed down to see a pool of darkness surrounding him.

"What?" Riku asked. He sunk in, unable to pull his legs up. Fate summoned her wings and grabbed the back of Riku's shirt collar and tried to pull him out, but to no avail. "You should go!"

"I have nowhere _to_ go!" Fate reminded him. Riku struggled to get out again, but still to no avail.

"No. I can't get loose!" Riku yelled. Fate clung to his shoulder as he cried out, grasping at anything to help him, but he fell into darkness along with Fate.

In the endless abyss, Riku's consciousness resonated with Ansem's.

"At the start of your test, when you struck out from that tiny island, you saw me there dressed in a robe. Immediately you knew something was wrong, so without even knowing it, you dove into Sora's dream. And you became exactly what that sigil on your back represents-a Dream Eater to protect Sora from nightmares." Ansem explained.

"Me? I'm a Dream Eater?" Riku asked. He noticed that Fate wasn't with him, but he was only partially worried.

"Correct. But you failed to protect him. After all your efforts to command the darkness and protect those you cherish, it is a shame you locked that power away in the end."

"Except... it's not over. I can still save Sora." Riku stated. Ansem's orange eyes glinted.

"So you understand what to do. Set the darkness in you free, and you can rescue your friend." Ansem said. Ansem held out a hand to Riku.

"Ansem. Or... Xehanort. You used to be a Keyblade wielder. But darkness stole your heart, and the Keyblade with it. Don't you see? That's half the reason I'm even on this journey." He placed a hand over his heart. "After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. So I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back."

"At last, you see clearly."

"You know... when I look at you... there's this memory that flashes back. A secret I said I'd keep when I was little. The main reason I kept dreaming about seeing the outside world... was 'cause of him." Something changed in Ansem's eyes. "My journey begins here, and now." He summoned his Keyblade. "I'm going to go find Fate, get back to the real world, and then I'm going to go to Sora's side." Ansem dropped his hand.

"That...is your answer?" Ansem asked.

"Yes. I know the way. Consume the darkness, return it to light." Riku replied.

"You can try." Ansem folded his arms and summoned his dark Guardian.

After a high tension fight, Ansem descended to the ground, which was lined with dark tendrils.

"Ansem! You're part of my heart now. Part of the light!" Riku declared. Darkness creeped behind Ansem.

"Ever the fool, boy. And forever a pawn of the darkness!" Ansem folded his arms again and the dark vines encased him in an orb. The Guardian appeared above it in a larger form, with wings protruding from the sides of the orb. The Guardian stretched his arms out to his sides, gathering energy and sending it towards Riku. Riku dodged to the side and rushed the orb, when the Guardian hit him with a series of punches from above. The world lurched and Riku found himself far away from Ansem, who sent several flying discs at him. Riku seized the opportunity and jump kicked off one of the side walls, and used his momentum to fly forwards toward the next wall. He kicked off that one as well, dodging more energy from the Guardian, gaining speed and force with each kick. Riku leapt off another wall, heading straight for the orb, when he spun around, using his center of gravity to place all his force on his Keyblade and pierce the orb holding Ansem. The Guardian stared down at him, outstretching his hand as Riku stood before it, raising his Keyblade. The Guardian lowered his arm and dissipated. Riku breathed a short sigh of relief.

"Strength, to protect what matters." Riku said. Riku closed his eyes.

* * *

In the Dark City, a comet appeared and striked a fallen building below, giving off light in front of an unflinching Xigbar.

"Oopsy-daisy. Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, and he almost woke you up." Xigbar said. The dust settled and Sora, in his red clothes again, was down on one knee, touching the ground and out of breath.

"So then, all that stuff I just saw-did you put that in my head?" Sora asked.

"No. That wasn't "stuff," it was a dream. The falling asleep part was definitely our bad. But we can't put stuff in your head. Hey, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue."

"Well... my heart was aching. That's why I kept going."

"Oh... Thank you, Sora's heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time."

"You know, right, because you all have hearts! Axel and Roxas and Naminé, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and...they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to cry."

"It's about time you noticed." Xigbar said.

"Indeed." Xemnas appeared behind them. "A heart is never lost for good. There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce its sense of self. But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation."

"Why, then?! Why did you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts?!" Sora yelled.

"Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason-round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. Translation-they were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort." Xigbar explained.

"Make more Xehanorts? You tricked your friends to... But you-aren't you scared of just turning into someone else?" Sora asked.

"Me? I'm already half Xehanort." His yellow eye appears mad.

"That's nuts..." Sora said.

"However-through weakness of body...weakness of will...or weakness of trust-most of the original members we had chosen for the Organization were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected." Xemnas said. Sora scowled. "We have learned of the heart's folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proven to be a worthy closing assignment for the Organization."

"Just stop it! You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not!" Sora yelled. He summoned his Keyblade as Xemnas smiled. "Hearts are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them-they're what ties us together even when we're apart! They're what... make me strong."

"Duh! You're strong because of the ties you have with other people. As if the Keyblade would choose a wimp like you." Xigbar said. Sora turned on Xigbar. "But no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future... once you side with us." He extended his hand and Sora turned his eyes to his Keyblade and sighed.

"I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger-the people it did choose." Sora said. Xigbar gasped. "My friends. They are my power!" Behind Sora stood the images of Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. They held their weapons out, facing Xigbar.

"Those are just words. You've lost." Xigbar said nervously. He struggled with that thought. "Fine. See where your power gets you here. Xemnas! He's all yours." Xigbar left. Xemnas raised his arms and the pieces of the buildings behind Sora rose into the air, causing debris to fall into the chasm below. Sora readied his Keyblade and stood firm.

"As your flesh bears the sigil, so your name shall be known as that... of a recusant." Xemnas said. Xemnas teleported several yards away and threw pieces of a skyscraper at Sora. They crashed to the ground as he dodged them, falling away into the abyss. Xemnas got out his ethereal blades and moved in to attack. After exchanging blows, Xemnas trapped Sora in an energy barrier, sending lasers in his direction. Using quick instincts, he leapt off the wall and over the top of the barrier, when Xemnas teleported away.

"Despair shall be yours!" Xemnas yelled. Xemnas sent a skyscraper at Sora, knocking him and the platform away. Sora went into a dive and after dodging more buildings from the laughing Xemnas, landed on another fallen wall and the battle continued, Xemnas's attacks escalating in ferocity until Sora waas able to muster his full strength in a final blow. Xemnas, weakened, teleported away. Sora breathed heavily, his body emitting darkness, and he lied on the ground. A corridor of darkness appeared and the silver-haired youth stepped out of it.

"You... again." Sora said weakly.

"You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber, and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to the world above." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"We told you. It was not the Sleeping Keyholes that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof." He pointed to the white crossing straps on Sora's outfit, forming the shape of an X.

"What?" Sora looked down at it.

"See? That sigil, the X, it tells us where you are at all times." He made an X-shape in the air. "You had wondered aloud before-why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, Sora. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you-the thirteenth dark vessel."

"Why... I..."

"Why was it assured you could come here today? Because I followed my destined path, and I'm here looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable." Sora's vision started to blur and he wiped his eyes. "Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Sora, as our thirteenth member." He knelt beside him. "These facts cannot be changed." A tendril of darkness creeped along Sora's arm.

"What's... gonna happen..."

"I have now told you all that I know. We are all here, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I will return to my own time, and grow into the man who becomes all these others." The darkness covered Sora. "While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Still, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world."

"Riku... Ethan... Fate..." Sora called out weakly.

"Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Goodnight, Sora." He reached toward Sora as Sora's vision went black. In a white room with white thrones, a comatose Sora was seated. As Sora floated through the black abyss, a heart floated above him before he reached a pit of darkness. The heart glowed and enveloped Sora's body, encasing it in familiar armor. The armor layed to rest on a stained-glass platform of Sora as the glowing heart watched from above.

* * *

At Memory's Skyscraper, Riku opened his eyes.

"Riku!" Riku looked up to see Fate flying towards him.

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay." Riku said.

"Shouldn't that be my line? Are you okay?" Fate asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." Riku replied. Fate took her normal spot on his shoulder before Riku went into thought. 'This place... Did we finally make it out of the dream? Sora and I have been split up since the start of our journey, because Ansem-no, because Xehanort planned it. And that means...we're a long way off course from the Mark of Mastery exam Yen Sid gave us. Ethan and Fate have been with us, seperated from each other... did Xehanort plan that, too?' He looked around. "All right. Sora and Ethan have gotta be here... somewhere."

Riku and Fate went to the edge of a large chasm, where the city stopped.

"End of the road, huh?" Riku asked. They stares at an enormous floating castle. "I know we're back in the real world, but I still have my Dream Eater powers. Which means... he still hasn't woken up. That means Ethan might still be asleep, too." Riku said. 'Where are you, Sora?' They heard a quiet meow and Riku gasped, searching around for the source. Riku cupped his hand to his ear and heard a small whimper. He stared into the castle before them, Fate following his gaze, to see a Meow Wow rolling around on a platform. "A Dream Eater! Is that where Sora and Ethan are?" He looked at the gap between the edge and the castle. "Do you have enough magic to get across?" He asked, turning to Fate.

"I should, but... no guarantees." Fate replied. A Komory Bat appeared in the air and landed on his other shoulder, chirping. He looked ahead to the Meow Wow.

"Right. I get it." Riku said. He pet the Komory Bat, who shivered happily. Riku summoned a bridge of light to cross over to the castle.

They entered a white room with white thrones. Looking down over the center platform, he gasped.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. Fate summoned her wings to continue to look for Ethan while Riku jumped down and ran over to him. Suddenly, Riku was stopped by the sudden appearance of the cloaked youth , who blew Riku back with a wave of his fingers. Riku landed on the platform with a pained cry. Fate flew over to his side immidiately.

"Hands off my new vessel." He said.

""Vessel"?" Riku asked.

"Yes. We originally had our sights set on you. But, you developed a certain... resistance to darkness. So we did what the Keyblade did, and moved down the list." Riku stood up slowly. "Roxas... Now, there was a worthy candidate. But, unfortunately, he became too aware of himself, and returned to Sora. Organization XIII's true goal is to divide Xehanort's heart among thirteen vessels. Thanks to you and Sora, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task. But, we managed to make up the difference. And now, Sora, the thirteenth vessel, is within our grasp."

"Thirteen... Xehanorts?" Riku asked. Him and Fate looked up and gasped as the rest of the seats were filled with hooded figures. "What is..."

"The real Organization XIII." He said.

"The Organization?" Fate asked.

"I am Xehanort from the most distant past. My future self gave me a task-to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today." He explained.

"From the past?" Riku asked.

"There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen." He explained.

"What have you done?" Riku asked.

"My most future self will arrive soon. Then, time for all of us will return to normal..." He raised his hand up to the highest throne, where a smoky figure was slowly appearing. "...and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that."

A light twinkled above and shot down where Xehanort stood, knocking him back. 2 figures appeared in the light, one of them holding up a Keyblade.

"Stopza!" A large burst of energy filled the room, and Xehanort's body froze in midair. Riku and Fate opened their eyes and saw Mickey and Destiny. "I'm glad we're not too late."

"Mickey!" Riku exclaimed.

"Destiny!" Fate exclaimed, running towards him and tackling him in a hug, getting a hug back.

"Just grab Sora so we can go! I can't stop them for long." Mickey said. Riku looked up, seeing the rest of the Organization was also frozen, specifically the figure forming from darkness.

"What about Ethan?" Fate asked.

"Don't worry, he's with Akina and Namine." Destiny replied.

"Okay!" Riku was about to get Sora when Mickey was suddenly hit from behind, flying across the room. "Mickey!" The king landed on the floor, dropping his Keyblade. The time spell on the room began to waver.

"I said, hands off!" Young-Xehanort yelled.

"How can you be moving?" Riku asked. Young Xehanort summoned his Keyblade.

"Oh no. Are you..." Mickey trailed off. Xehanort's eyes glowed and he looked upon them with fury, giving off a dark aura.

"Begone." Young Xehanort said. The room transformed to a place beyond time and space. Riku faced Xehanort and readied his Keyblade. Xehanort teleported close and Riku swung at him, but he teleported elsewhere. Xehanort swung his Keyblade, releasing a wave of energy, which narrowly missed Riku, who leapt onto a tall pole in the middle of the room. He spun around the pole and aimed for Xehanort, who sent out a multitude of energy bolts, which Riku deflected with his Keyblade. Riku fle into Xehanort, but before he could strike... "Time stop!" Riku was frozen in midair for a second, when Xehanort teleported again, a large clock appeared behind him. Riku ran over to Xehanort, striking the clock in five swipes. Xehanort winced and the world wavered, the clock began spinning backwards, each tick ringing in Riku's ears. Xehanort summoned ethereal blades and knocked Riku away from the clock, while teleporting madly. Riku tries desperately to reach the clock, but Xehanort's attack were so frequent and strong that he was unable to reach it and the clock reached twelve. "You shall wander forever!" The clock spun wildly and the world rewinded. Riku faced Xehanort, Keyblade bared and noticed Xehanort's injuries seem to have healed. The two exchanged blows again, Riku struggling to keep up with Xehanort's continuous teleportation and unceasing energy bolts. Eventually, Xehanort stopped time and summoned the clock again, which started counting down. Riku took that opportunity to dash over to the pole again, spinning around and snaking his way up the beam. Xehanort sent more bolts at him, which Riku recocheted back with his Keyblade, causing Xehanort to flinch. Riku, having gained the appropriate height on the beam, leapt off in a powerful burst of speed and shattered the clock as it neared twelve. The world dissolved back to the Round Room.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Mickey and Fate asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mickey, Fate." Riku replied. The time spell placed on the room vanished and Mickey looked up.

"Master Xehanort! We were right about you!" Mickey yelled. Riku, Fate and Destiny looked up to see an old man on the highest throne.

"All of this was decided. My twelve selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight." Master Xehanort said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the X-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the "Keyblade War." The violent clash shattered the X-blade into twenty pieces-seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the X-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now." He smirked.

"What you did back then-your mistakes-changed the destinies of three of my friends!"

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade... the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend... and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."

"I couldn't find a way to save 'em. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart."

"Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"But you failed. Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts." Riku said.

"Yes, he did. That dull, ordinary boy-a Keyblade wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions-the seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness." Master Xehanort explained. He chuckled evilly.

"Seven guardians of light? Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me and Riku and Sora. And my three missing friends, that's six. Then the seventh would be..." Mickey trailed off. He gasped, looking around at the thrones. "That means... the thirteen seekers of darkness..."

"Yes, little king. Perceptive. But Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you three guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek-"

"The X-blade!" Master Xehanort stood on his throne and summoned his Keyblade.

"But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!" He waved his hand and Sora's throne rose higher.

"No!" Mickey yelled.

"Sora!" Riku yelled.

"You can't! If Sora doesn't wake up, neither will Ethan!" Destiny yelled.

"Don't!" Fate yelled. They ran toward Sora. Mickey jumped, using the other thrones to get to him, but Xemnas slammed him against one as Riku was knocked to the ground by Ansem. Destiny didn't get far before he was also slammed into the ground by a hooded figure. Fate attempted flying to Sora, but out of nowhere Asher appeared and they went slamming into the ground. Sora's throne reached Master Xehanort's height and he laughed quietly. He held up his Keyblade, waving his hand over it. It pulsed with red energy and he raised it high. With a swift motion, he pointed it at Sora. Mickey, Riku, Destiny and Fate watched helplessly as a glowing heart sped toward Sora from the end of Master Xehanort's Keyblade. It nearly reached Sora before there was an explosion.

"He made it!" Mickey and Destiny cheered.

"You!" Xemnas yelled. In a flurry of flames, Lea stood on the throne, holding a lifeless Sora in one hand and his weapon in the other.

"Axel!" Xigbar yelled.

"Axel? Please. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea asked.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Xigbar yelled.

"Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing?" Lea asked. He looked up at Master Xehanort. "You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!" Xigbar slammed his fist against the arm of his throne.

"What now, you old coot? Our time is up!" Xigbar yelled. Master Xehanort smiled and one of the still hooded members of the new Organization XIII jumped out of their throne, summoning a claymore and aiming at Lea. Lea moved just in time to block with his weapon and the force of the blow knocked the man's hood off, revealing his blue hair.

"Isa!" Lea gasped. Saix staree at him with cold yellow eyes, putting pressure on his claymore. Lea jumped away after struggling to counter Saix's force on his weapon. Mickey used this distraction to summon his Keyblade, but Xemnas teleported away before Mickey could swing at him. Riku dispeled his Keyblade and resummoned it backwards in his hand to perform a backwards slice at Ansem, who also teleported away. Destiny and Fate used their magic and the cloaked figure and Asher teleported away as well. They all reappeared in the air, looking down on them near Master Xehanort. Mickey, Lea, Riku, Destiny and Fate stood, ready to fight, on the platform below.

"Why are you here, Axel?" Riku asked.

"No, I told you my name's- Agh, whatever, Axel, fine. Now let's get outta here!" Lea yelled.

"Right!" They all agreed. Ansem summoned his Guardian, who rushed down and grabbed Mickey and Riku, as Lea jumped back and Fate and Destiny summoned their wings. Riku struggled to get free before hearing a strange and familiar sound. At the top of the room, a shooting star zig-zags in the air to the sound of screaming and Donald and Goofy appeared and fell into Ansem's Guardian, which disappeared, dropping Mickey and Riku. Goofy and Donald lied on the floor, dazed.

"Were we supposed to do that?" Donald asked.

"I think so." Goofy replied. Riku couldn't help but laugh.

"Goofy, Donald! You saved us!" Mickey exclaimed. Ansem, Xemnas, and the rest of the Organization began to fade.

"Times up." Asher said before disappearing.

"Hey!" Fate complained.

"Coward..." Destiny muttered.

"We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh." Master Xehanort said. Young Xehanort and Riku exchanged stares, as do Saix and Lea. "Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" Master Xehanort faded and they were scattered.

* * *

Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Destiny and Fate returned to the Mysterious Tower.

"Seven lights, thirteen darknesses... Master Xehanort has been busy." Yen Sid said. Lea leaned against a shelf as Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Akina, Namine, Destiny, Riku and Fate surrounded a comatose Sora and Ethan, who were sitting propped up against the wall. Donald, Goofy, Akina and Namine were at a loss for words as Riku knelt next to them with Fate by his side.

"Aw, Sora, Ethan. Don't tell me both of your hearts are sleeping, too." Mickey said.

"No, Mickey. This affliction is not the same." Yen Sid said. They looked back to Yen Sid, who was sitting in his throne, his back to them.

"Can we do anything for them?" Riku asked.

"In your Mark of Mastery exam, you were to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from it's sleep. Riku, you unlocked those Keyholes within Sora's dreams. And within the test, Ethan and Fate entered Sora's dreams as well. However, because Ethan was on the same side of Sora's dreams as he was, it turned into his own dreams as well. Therefore, it stands to reason that you and Fate now have the power to awaken Sora and Ethan's hearts." Yen Sid explained.

"You want them to dive back into Sora's-and Ethan's-sleep? But Master, Sora and Ethan's hearts are down in the darkest abyss. If Riku and Fate aren't careful, they might just get trapped down there with them. No... I'll go instead." Mickey said. Yen Sid got up from his chair and walked over.

"And perhaps you may even succeed, Mickey. But there is no denying that Riku and Fate stand the better chance, having dived into Sora's heart as long as they have." Yen Sid said. Mickey contemplated that as Donald and Goofy looked worried. Riku and Fate exchanged looks, then they looked to Sora and Ethan and smiled.

"Mickey... we really appreciate it. But... we'll go wake Sora and Ethan up." Riku said.

"Riku. Fate." Mickey held out a hand and Riku and Fate looked back to Sora and Ethan.

"Look at their face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong-like there's nothing to even worry about." Fate said.

"Sora's always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go and take a nap on the beach." Riku explained.

"Ethan, too. We'd all go on a job together and he would eb the most excited. Then, he'd just pass out on the train." Fate explained.

"You see, it's our job to keep them on their toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test?" Riku asked. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Akina, Namine and Destiny smiled.

"We're doing it for us, too." Fate said.

"Sora and Ethan saved us once. And... we heard them calling us. They need us." Riku said.

"There's something real strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness, you can reach them. All you gotta do is follow that connection!" Mickey said.

"Gee, we're all connected to Sora." Goofy said.

"You said it!" Donald agreed. Namine elbowed Akina.

"He's your idiot, and Fairy Tail's Ethan." Namine said. Akina let out a short laugh.

"And if the darkness gets ya, I promise I'll bail you out. "Dark Rescue" is my middle name." Lea said. Riku stood up.

"Guys, thank you. Sora, Ethan, Fate and I will be back soon." Riku said. Destiny looked at Fate, who shook her head and mouthed 'later'. He nodded and she smiled at him. Riku bowed to Master Yen Sid and Fate summoned her wings. Riku noticed a small tugging on his right shoulder and looked over at Fate, who looked at him in worry. He nodded to reassurre her and she nodded back. He summoned his Keyblade and his light resonated with Fate and Ethan and Sora's bodies, opening a Portal to the dark recesses of Sora's heart. Everyone nodded in agreement and Riku and Fate entered the Portal.

* * *

Riku and Fate dove down past hundreds of floating images of Sora and Ethan, as their friend's memories drifted around them. They awoke at the bottom of the black abyss and stood up, the darkness below rippling with every movement.

"This abyss... Are we in Sora's dream?" Riku asked. An armored figure rose from the pool below and raised his Keyblade, a Nightmare symbol emblazoned on it's helmet. "What?" The world suddenly turned white and the armor became a cloud-like ink, as if all the darkness in the room were concentrated into this one shape. Riku and Fate dodged as the wisp of ink surged forward at them, delivering several blows to Riku's back before releasing back out into the abyss. The air was stark and Riku, his Spirits and Fate fought their hardest against the fast foe. The Nightmare easily dodged by turning into ink, but otherwise provided fast strikes against them. After wearing it down, the armored Nightmare raised his blade, an orb of darkness seethed at the end of it. Riku held his stance before globs of darkness shot out from the orb and Riku merged with his Dream Eaters, warping space to send the globs back at the Nightmare. With his last shot, Riku teleported above the armor and sent a powerful downward slice with his Keyblade, shattering the Nightmare's helmet. With a flash, the armor bursted, releasing Sora onto the dark pool.

"Sora!" Sora began to descend into the darkness, which was sinking into a platform marked with Sora's image. The pool began to shrink, leaving Riku and Fate together on the platform. They looked up to see the black Keyblade, which lost it's cloak of darkness as well, returning to normal. 'I'll find you, Sora.' Riku silently promised. Fate took her original spot on his shoulder and they exchanged small smiles. Riku took Sora's Keyblade in his hand and a keyhole appeared on the floor. He took a relieving sigh and jumped into the air, sending a beam of light at the keyhole. Light enveloped all.

* * *

Soon, their ears reached the familiar sound of waves, and they opened their eyes to find themselves on the Destiny Islands at sunset. The light from the golden sun twinkled on the sleepy water as Riku stood at the edge of the dock, Fate clinging to his shoulder, both of them gazing out at the sea. He turned, both of them being startled by the appearance of...

"Roxas?"  
"Elwyn?"

They looked at each other and signed. Same appearance, different person. This was the dimension that Riku lived in, so the person in front of them was Roxas.

"What is it that you're both so afraid of?" Roxas asked.

"Huh? Hmm... Losing something that's important." Riku replied.

"Or someone." Fate added. Roxas's image faded and Riku and Fate, shrugging it off, went to the beach. There they saw...

"Roxas?" Riku asked. Riku looked at Fate, who shook her head, and they looked closer at the boy. "No, wait..."

"What is the one thing you both care about more than anything else?" He asked.

"Hmm... My close friends." Riku replied.

"Close enough to be called family." Fate said, agreeing. Ventus disappeared as well.

"What is going on?" Riku asked. They looked to the tiny adjacent island attached by the bridge and gasped, seeing 2 people sitting on the bent tree trunk.

"Sora!"

"Ethan!"

They reached the bridge and ran across it, but the figures sitting there were not Sora and Ethan, but 2 girls.

"Who are... the both of you?" Riku asked.

"Riku. What do you wish?" The girl with chin-length black hair and blue eyes in a black coat asked.

"More questions, except just for me... All right... I wish... to recover something important that I lost." Riku said. She disappeared, leaving the other girl. She had chin-length white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a blue and white striped t-shirt, white shorts and gray and white hightop converses.

"Fate. What do you want?" She asked.

"Isn't that the same question?" Fate asked. She sighed, thinking about it. It couldn't be the same question, or else she would've used the same line, nonetheless asked the both of them. Then it clicked and she sighed again. "To help those close to me." The girl briefly smiled before the world flashed and Riku and Fate reappeared back on the beach. They looked into the water and saw a floating bottle. It reached the shore and Riku picked it up.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You were not the visitors I expected." A tall man in a red robe walked towards them. Riku recognized him immediately.

"DiZ! I mean... Ansem the Wise. What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Perhaps I wanted to atone for events of the past, even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I felt... that I ought to leave at least something behind. So I digitized myself and my research, and hid them within Sora." Ansem the Wise explained.

"So this is... data?" Riku asked.

"Yes. A clue, I hope, to finding yourselves or your lost friends in your hour of need. The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world, to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us. Nobodies are not different from us in that manner. Sora was the only one able to return to his human form without destroying his Nobody. That is a statement to the love in his heart for other people, and the bonds that tie them together. Perhaps... he has the power to bring back the hearts and existences of those connected to him-to recreate people we thought were lost to us forever. Our most precious treasures-even an empty puppet-the trees of the forest, and the petals on the wind-there are hearts around us everywhere we look. And it does not take superhuman powers to see them. Surely we remember as children the way our hearts made everything seem so shiny, and perfect. Sora has a heart like that-uncorrupted, willing to see the good before the bad. When he sees the heart in something, it then becomes real. When a connection seems broken, he may have the power to mend it. He has touched countless hearts, he has accepted them, and he has saved them. And some of those hearts have never left him-whether they fell into darkness or were trapped there-whether they sleep in the darkness of Sora's heart, or were welcomed into its warmth-they can be saved. All Sora needs to do is be himself and follow wherever it is that his heart takes him. It is the best and the only way. The rest is in there." Ansem the Wise explained. Riku and Fate looked at the bottle.

"All right. Thanks. Thank you." Riku said.

"Of course. Now why is it that you are here? And may I ask, with someone so high of power?" Ansem the Wise asked. Riku looked at Fate who sighed. He chuckled lowly.

"Uh... we kinda need to wake Sora up. And Fate's partner, Ethan." Riku replied.

"Don't tell me Sora's gone to sleep again?" Ansem the Wise asked.

"Yeah. What'll I do with him?" Riku asked.

"What, indeed?" They laughed. "Never fear. Both Sora and Ethan are safe."

"Huh?" Riku and Fate asked.

"They're not here. You see, Ethan's heart was trapped within Sora's and by defeating the Nightmare imprisoning Sora, you freed them." Ansem the Wise explained.

"You mean... the Sora wrapped in that black phantom?" Riku asked.

"Then, you came here, and you were questioned by 4 young people. That was the final key to awaken them. Sora and Ethan are awake. You can go back now." Ansem the Wise said.

"Really? Thank you." Riku said. He pointed Sora's Keyblade across the water and a keyhole appeared. He shot a beam of light at it and floated into the air.

"Young man! I do not believe you ever told me your name." Ansem the Wise said. They smiled.

"It's Riku." Riku and Fate flew into the keyhole and awoke in Yen Sid's tower, surrounded by Mickey, Lea, Akina, Namine, Destiny and Yen Sid.

"Riku! Fate!" Mickey exclaimed. They sat up suddenly.

"Sora!"  
"Ethan!"

"Hey, Donald! Come on, you're hogging it all!" Behind them, Sora and Ethan sat at a table filled with desserts.

"Aw, calm down, Sora, and drink your tea." Donald said.

"Gawrsh, it sure is yummy!" Goofy said.

"Yup." Ethan agreed.

"Hey!" Riku and Fate called. Sora and Ethan turned around, Sora wearing a party hat and fake mustache glasses. He took them off and they greeted their friends.

"Riku, Fate... You're safe! Riku!" Sora yelled, jumping onto Riku and laughing. Ethan went crashing to the ground and crawled over to them, scooping Fate up into his arms for a hug.

"Wait, haven't we got this backwards? And why are you having a tea party?" Riku asked.

"You're safe, Riku!" He hugged him again.

"Ah, never mind. Are both of you okay? Feeling all right?" Riku asked. Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, I've never been better. I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku. Thanks, everybody!" Sora thanked them. Everyone smiled happily.

"I was able to focus, knowing Fate was safe with you. Thank you for taking care of her." Ethan said.

"She took care of herself. She even helped me at times." Riku said.

"Oh yeah! Did we pass the test?" Sora asked. Yen Sid nodded.

"You performed truly admirably, both of you." Yen Sid replied. They pushed each other off the ground, knocking a chair aside, and they presented themselves in front of Yen Sid's desk. "More than anything, I am grateful to have you all back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to percieve the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. Since Ethan, Fate, Akina, Namine and Destiny are searching for a way home, and since they have some information and the necessary power, I have asked them to help us."

"Why don''t you tell us anything!?" Ethan and Fate asked.

"Would you have said no?" Akina asked.

"No." They sighed. Everyone smiled.

"I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again with their partner to unlock the final Keyhole and save their friends. Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Way to go, Riku!" Sora yelled in excitement. He placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and laughed.

"Y-Yeah?" Riku asked.

"I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors. This is just so awesome!" Sora cheered.

"Gee, Sora, you're kinda acting like it's you that passed." Goofy said.

"I told ya Sora still needed some practice." Donald said.

"Hey." Sora said.

"Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" Riku asked. The others walked over to them.

"Congratulations, Riku!" Mickey said. Mickey held out a hand and Riku shook it.

"Thank you, Mickey. I owe it to my friends." Riku said. Sora laughed.

"Congrats!" Ethan said. Riku looked to Fate and she gave him a thumbs-up.

"Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat." Lea said.

"What? You wanna be a Keyblade Master?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one." Lea replied.

"YOU!?" Sora and Riku asked. Ethan and Fate exchanged looks.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know, I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand! But I just couldn't get mine to materialize. Must be in the snap of the wrist or something." Lea said. He held his hand out and a fiery Keyblade flashed into his hand, surprising everyone.

"WHOA!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Later, Sora walked out of the Mysterious Tower, being seen off by Riku, Fate, Ethan, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Do ya have to go?" Goofy asked.

"Well... I did doze off... I just have some stuff to take care of." Sora said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. I won't be long." Sora replied.

"Be careful." Mickey said.

"Very careful." Riku added.

"Right." Sora said.

"See you soon?" Ethan asked.

"Yah. See you soon." Sora replied. Sora summoned his Keyblade and a keyhole appeared in the sky. He shot it with a beam of light.

* * *

Later, he awoke in Traverse Town and stood up.

"Good. I was hoping this world was still here. But where are they?" Sora asked. He looked around, seeing no one around. He looked to the ground before hearing a small whimper. He turned, seeing a Meow Wow running towards him. "There!" It leapt into his arms and licked his face as Sora laughed. He bumped into something behind him and saw a Kooma Panda gazing dreamily at him. To his right, a Necho Cat pranced around merrily and on his left, a Komory Bat flew towards him. "Hey!" A multitude of Spirits that Sora encountered gathered around him, chirping, squawking, and roaring. "Thanks. You're the best."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a mysterious labyrinthine castle, Ventus smiled.


	10. Epilouge: Secret Ending

_**"The darkness awakens"**_

On the Destiny Islands at sunset, a young man looked out into the sea.

"This world is just too small."

 _ **"The light in the darkness"**_

A young woman stood alone on a dark beach gazing at the water.

 _ **"leads to the last key"**_

A young man sat on a roof, staring at the sunrise.

"Even if I have to go alone..."

* * *

At the Mysterious Tower, Donald and Goofy sat on the front steps.

"Sora's late. Do ya think he's okay?" Goofy asked. Donald sighed. "Gawrsh, Lea sure hurried back to Radiant Garden, and now Master Yen Sid's sending Riku away, too, on some mystery errand. Ya think we'll ever get to do something important?" Donald looked up, getting Goofy's attention. "Oh! Welcome back, Riku! Hey, wait..." They jumped in surprise.

* * *

Inside, Yen Sid spoke with King Mickey, Ethan Hibiki, Akina Blake, Namine Blake, Fate Konno and Destiny Allyn.

"The Keyblade Wars of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into darkness, and the X-blade was shattered. But the light still shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world that we know today. And the light from the broken X-blade was then divided into seven, to protect the number of pure hearts in the world." Yen Sid explained.

"Seven pure lights. They're... the princesses of heart." Mickey said.

"Indeed. Those seven pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our seven lights to avert another Keyblade War, Xehanort will still target the seven princesses in order to forge the X-blade." Yen Sid said.

"So... there's gonna be a clash between seven lights and thirteen darknesses... and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Keyblade War?" Mickey asked.

"Seems like it." Ethan replied.

"To protect the seven pure hearts, we will need seven lights strong enough to stand against the thirteen darknesses." Yen Sid said.

"So we're missing one guardian of light." Mickey said. The door opened and Riku entered. "Riku! You're back!"

"That's right. Master Yen Sid, I brought you the "guest" you asked for but... you never said why." Riku said. The "guest" entered.

"Huh? Wow!" Mickey exclaimed. Ethan tripped over Akina's foot, taking her down as they fell to the ground, Namine moving away from them and Fate and Destiny summoning their wings to avoid getting squished. Riku sighed, shaking his head at them with a small smile.

"I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am glad you are here." Yen Sid said. He stared intently at Kairi.

* * *

 _ **"Reconnect."**_

 _ **KINGDOM HEARTS**_


	11. Update!

**A/N:  
** **You may be wondering why there's a sudden update after, like, a thousand years.. I wonder that, too.**

 **No, but seriously, hi again to whoever may be reading.  
I will be re-doing this story because of some things that have changed in my main stories that my OC's come from. There has been a lot of character development alongside my own writing developments. I'll be switching some of the characters and perhaps adding more, I'm not entirely sure yet. All I know is that I need to reupload this story before I scream and break space.**

 **So yah, stay tuned XD**


End file.
